La Naissance des Mangemorts
by Benou
Summary: 1946 : Tom Elvis Jedusor et ces amis Serpentards finissent leur scolarité à Poudlard. Que s'est-il passé ensuite pour eux ? Découvrez le début de ces Mages Noirs, et leurs premiers pas dans la peau des terribles Mangemorts, aux côtés de Lord Voldemort...
1. Première réunion

**1er chapitre :**

_Août 1945 :_

Dans une rue sombre et déserte, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures et qu'un croissant de Lune éclairait partiellement le ciel, une quinzaine de silhouettes toutes vêtues de noir marchaient en file indienne entre les magasins fermés et les habitations de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Chacune marchaient au même rythme et, vu l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette silencieuse troupe, personne ne parlait, et seuls le bruit de leurs pas retentissaient dans les environs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un haut bâtiment dont la façade en pierre et la vitrine laissait apercevoir quelques vieux meubles, de la quincaillerie incrustée de diamants, des masques sinistres et d'autres instruments divers, ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps, et la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit tandis que deux torches aux flammes vacillantes s'allumèrent instantanément dans l'entrée.

Aussitôt, un homme apparut dans l'encadrement. Âgé d'environs trente ans, il avait de longs cheveux gras, un visage qui semblait être déjà terrassé par la fatigue, et de larges épaules voutées.

Lorsqu'il vit le regroupement devant la boutique, l'homme les regarda tout en tremblant.

-Il vous attend, déclara-t-il en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Toujours sans dire un mot, les quelques silhouettes s'avancèrent dans l'entrée puis, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil au propriétaire, ils rentrèrent dans la boutique, passèrent devant toutes sortes d'objets et accessoires en tout genre et, arrivés dans le fond du magasin, il franchirent une autre porte en bois.

Ils débouchèrent alors dans ce qui ressemblait à une réserve aux murs remplis d'étagères sur lesquelles trônaient des vieux bibelots poussiéreux et au milieu de cette réserve, plusieurs chaises dont certaines étaient déjà occupées par d'autres personnes avaient été installées.

Toujours sans rien dire, les nouveaux arrivants s'assirent à leur tour et, voyant les visages étonnés des autres personnes qui se trouvaient avec eux, ils constatèrent qu'eux aussi ne savaient pas qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls à assister à cette réunion.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne troubla l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la salle et tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser rentrer un jeune homme assez grand, au teint blafard et aux longs cheveux noirs.

Lorsque ce dernier vit tous ces invités, un sourire machiavélique et séduisant se dessina sur son visage.

Il se dirigea alors vers ce qui ressemblait à une petite estrade posée le long du mur puis, une fois qu'il fut dessus, il se tourna pour faire face à ses convives.

-Camarades, bonsoir et merci d'avoir accepté cette invitation, commença t'il. Je sais que vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai donné rendez-vous ici, à Barjow et Beurk. La raison est simple : le propriétaire que vous avez sûrement croisé en arrivant ici a gentiment accepté que je me serve de son magasin pour tous vous réunir discrètement.

Il y eut alors quelques murmures parmi les invités puis, une fois que cela ce fut calmé, Tom Elvis Jedusor reprit la parole.

-Je sais aussi, et la je m'adresse uniquement à mes anciens camarades de Serpentard, que vous vous demander qui sont ses gens qui sont assis à vos côtés aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de personnes que j'ai rencontré depuis que je travaille ici et qui ont, disons, les mêmes points de vues et idées que les miennes, et qui étaient très intéressés par ce que je vais vous proposer ce soir.

Sur ses paroles, les concernés se tournèrent alors vers les anciens élèves de Poudlard puis, d'un bref signe de tête, ils se saluèrent.

-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je crois qu'il est temps de vous expliquer la raison de votre venue ici.

Jedusor s'arrêta alors quelques secondes, contemplant au passage son public qui avait l'air pendu à ses lèvres puis, il reprit la parole.

-Durant ses sept dernières années passées à Poudlard, nous avons tout fait pour que cette école ne sois pas souillée par tous ces Sangs-de-Bourbe et autre vermines du même genre. Ainsi, à force de persuasion et de détermination, nous nous sommes ligués contre eux, et Serpentard l'a remporté haut la main.

Jedusor s'arrêta alors à nouveau et vit que ses anciens camarades souriaient fièrement en repensant à cette victoire.

-Et pourtant, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons quitté Poudlard que nous devons nous arrêter. Ce Monde est rempli de tout un tas de traîtres à leur sang qui, eux-aussi, méritent une correction, et il a aussi besoin de personnes comme nous pour faire valoir la vraie valeur de notre sang. Comprenez-vous ou je veut en venir ? Il ne faut pas que nous nous fassions diriger par des personnes qui prétendent être supérieures à nous, puisque c'est nous qui sommes supérieurs à eux. La valeur du sang est bien plus importante que tout ce qui nous a été enseigné durant ses sept années à Poudlard.

-Ou veux-tu en venir, Tom ? Demanda un homme aux traits anguleux.

-La où je veut en venir Ogus, c'est que je pense que si nous sommes ici ce soir, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Nous sommes ici pour représenter en quelque sorte...la relève. Nous devons honorer nos ancêtres, faire honneur à notre sang et s'occuper de... d'_exterminer_ tous ces Sangs Impurs qui se croient plus forts que nous, répondit Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Après ses paroles aussi crues et violentes, il y eut un silence pesant puis, parmi les élèves, un garçon aux cheveux courts noirs et au nez aussi gros qu'une pomme de terre leva la main.

-Vas-y Gibbs, nous t'écoutons, fit Jedusor en l'invitant à prendre la parole d'un geste de la main.

-Tom, tu sais que depuis sept ans, j'ai toujours été avec toi à Poudlard, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de transgresser le règlement, je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. Mais la, ce que tu nous proposes ce soir, même si je méprise tout autant que toi ces Sangs-de-Bourbe, ne trouves-tu pas que tu vas un peu loin dans tes propos ? On est plus à l'École maintenant, c'est de la vraie vie dont tu parles la. Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde en disant que je n'ai nullement envie de finir à Nurmengard alors qu'on vient de quitter Poudlard...

-Ne t'en fais pas, Gibbs, tu ne finiras pas à Nurmengard car _je _vous protégerais pour que cela n'arrive pas. Si vous êtes d'accord pour m'aider, alors nous agirons secrètement et anonymement. J'ai déjà prévu pas mal de choses, afin que tout se déroule sans encombres. J'ai mis en place des stratégies, des plans et des moyens pour que nous puissions agir efficacement, répondit Jedusor en souriant.

Le dénommé Gibbs le fixa alors pendant quelques secondes puis, il se leva brusquement,

-Désolé Tom, j'ai toujours été avec toi mais la, tu m'en demandes trop, déclara Gibbs en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Jedusor le regarda alors quitter la salle puis, une fois que la porte se referma, il fit un signe de tête à deux élèves aux allures baraquées qui se trouvaient en face de lui et les deux concernés se levèrent à leur tour.

Sans rien dire, ils passèrent devant tout le monde, sortirent eux aussi de la salle et, aussitôt, un bruit de détonation suivi d'un bruit de chute retentirent dans la boutique.

Quelques secondes après, les deux élèves revinrent puis, sous les regards légèrement effrayés de leurs camarades, ils retournèrent s'asseoir, comme si de rien était.

-Bien, merci Nott et Goyle. Quelqu'un d'autre désire t'il se retirer ? Car après ce que vous allez entendre ce soir, je craint pour vous que vous ne puissiez faire marche arrière, fit Tom Jedusor d'une voix qui se sentait menaçante.

Après ce qui venait de se passer, personne n'osa répondre, de peur d'en subir eux-aussi les conséquences.

-Parfait. Dés à présent, tout ce qui se dit dans cette salle devra rester dans cette salle. Personne ne doit être au courant de tout ça. Si par mégarde quelqu'un apprend que nous nous réunissons de la sorte, alors croyez-moi que je retrouverais celui ou celle qui nous a balancé, et je m'occuperais _personnellement_ de son cas, c'est clair ? Continua Jedusor.

Tout le monde lui répondit alors d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien. Nous ne commencerons pas _officiellement_ votre formation aujourd'hui, je... oui Grimma, tu as une question à poser ? Demanda Jedusor en regardant une grand femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage cireux.

-Oui, qu'entends tu par « formation » ? répondit la concernée d'une voix sèche.

Jedusor éclata alors d'un rire gutturale qui fit froid dans le dos de ces camarades.

-Voyons Grimma, tu crois que je vais vous proposer de rejoindre ma cause avec le niveau que vous avez ? Certes, vous avez passé sept ans à Poudlard mais vous n'êtes pas prêts à aller sur le terrain, crois-moi, déclara-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas la, c'est pour ça que tu as fais venir ces gens que nous ne connaissons pas ? Pour nous entraîner ? Rétorqua Grimma.

-Eux ? Bien sûr que non, ils sont là eux-aussi pour être entrainés. Non, c'est moi-même qui m'occuperait de votre formation.

-Toi ? Je te rappelle que tu as le même niveau que le notre étant donné que nous avons le même âge, rappela Grimma.

À nouveau, Jedusor éclata de rire.

-Le niveau que vous dis-tu ? Oserais-tu... _m'insulter_, Grimma ?!

-Bien sûr que non, je...

-Sache que durant ses sept années à Poudlard, j'ai passé plus de temps à la Bibliothèque que n'importe quel autre élève auparavant. J'ai étudié des livres, des Sorts et des Maléfices d'une puissance dont tu n'as pas idée. Malgré mes dix-sept ans Grimma, j'ai appris à maîtriser les Arts Noirs encore plus intensément et rapidement que n'importe quel autre Mage Noir. J'ai accompli et découvert des choses qui auraient fait pâlir le Diable en personne. Je suis capable de choses qui, pour mon âge, se révèlent impossible, et même Dumbledore s'est rendu compte de mon potentiel lorsqu'il m'a rencontré pour la première fois.

-Mais je...

-Et mieux encore ! Je suis l'héritier de l'un des plus puissants Sorciers que le monde a connu donc quand tu dis que mon niveau est le même que le vôtre, excuse-moi de me sentir légèrement... _blessé_ par cette remarque, et j'espère qu'à l'avenir, tu ne te permettras pas de redire quelque-chose de la sorte, est-ce bien clair ?

-D'accord Tom, désolé...

-Il y a-t-il ici d'autres personnes qui sont contre le fait que ça soit moi qui vous forment ? Non ? Parfait, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Alors, où en étais-je... ah oui ! J'étais en train de dire que votre formation ne débuterais pas aujourd'hui car avant ça, j'ai d'importantes choses à faire. Je vous recontacterais lorsque nous aurons besoin de nous réunir à nouveau. En attendant, faîtes comme-ci de rien était. Trouvez-vous un travail, agissez comme quelqu'un de normal et surtout, évitez de vous faire remarquer, est-ce bien clair ?

Tout le monde lui répondit alors d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien, merci encore de vous être déplacés ce soir. Vous pouvez donc disposer.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva puis, silencieusement, ils quittèrent la pièce.

En passant dans le magasin, ils ne purent s'empêcher de frémir en voyant le corps paralysé de Gibbs qui était étendu de tout son long derrière le comptoir et, au dessus de lui, Mr Barjow le regardait avec un rictus d'inquiétude.

Une fois que la clochette eut fini de retentir, indiquant ainsi que tout le monde avait quitté le magasin, Jedusor suivi de Nott et Goyle sorti de la salle puis, il contempla à son tour le corps.

-Que fait-on de lui ? Demanda Goyle.

-Réveillez le et modifier lui sa mémoire. Faîtes en sorte qu'il soit des notre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre quelqu'un alors que nous n'avons pas encore commencé, ordonna Jedusor.

-Pas de problèmes, on s'en occupe, fit Goyle.

Jedusor regarda alors ces deux camarades s'activer sur Gibbs puis, il repensa à la soirée qui venait de s'écouler. Tout s'était déroulé comme il l'avait souhaité. À présent, il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire, au cas où quelque-chose lui arriverait dans les années à venir. Si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, alors bientôt, son nom allait être marqué à jamais dans l'Histoire...


	2. Trois ans après

**2éme chapitre :**

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Tom Elvis Jedusor avait réuni ses camarades chez Barjow et Beurk et, depuis ce soir la, personne n'avait entendu parlé de lui.

Ceux et celles qui avaient participé à cette réunion pensaient qu'il lui était arrivé quelque-chose ou alors qu'il avait finalement plus envie de se liguer contre les Sangs-de-Bourbe mais au fond d'eux, ils le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement.

Ainsi, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de lui, tout le monde s'était trouvé un travail et essayaient de s'intégrer au Monde de la Magie aussi discrètement que possible, conscient qu'à tout moment, ils pouvaient être appelés à faire tout autre chose, ce qui était un poids assez lourd à porter étant donné qu'ils venaient de quitter Poudlard.

La majeure partie des anciens de Serpentard travaillait pour le Ministère tandis que les autres avaient plutôt opter pour le Quidditch, ou alors pour des emplois sur le Chemin de Traverse mais, étant donné qu'il savait qu'ils risquaient de changer de vie du jour au lendemain, ils n'avaient pas choisi les métiers pour lesquels ils étaient destinés.

Soudainement, un beau matin de janvier, alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à commencer sa journée comme tous les jours depuis quelques temps déjà, chacun reçut une lettre qui, scellée dans une épaisse enveloppe, était fermée par un seau sur lequel une tête de serpent était gravée.

Le message qui se trouvait dedans était plutôt bref et, lorsqu'ils reconnurent la fine et élégante écriture, ils sentirent leur cœur battre à tout rompre.

_Rendez-vous samedi prochain, 18h au Manoir des Malefoy._

_Voir plan ci-joint._

_Présentez-vous une fois que tout le monde est arrivé._

Rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était rien arrivé à leur ami, mais tout de même légèrement inquiet de savoir ce qu'il pouvait leur réserver, ils relurent plusieurs fois de suite la lettre et commencèrent à se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui pouvait les attendre...

**°ôÖ ¤¤¤ Öô°**

C'est ainsi qu'à la date et à l'heure convenue dans le courrier, tous les anciens de Serpentard transplanèrent à l'endroit indiqué sur le plan, et ils arrivèrent donc sur une route de campagne déserte, bordée d'arbres aux feuillages meurtris par l'hiver.

Après avoir rapidement vérifié que tout le monde était bien la, ils s'avancèrent en direction d'un portail en fer forgé qui menait à une autre allée et, bien que la plupart d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment déjà, personne n'osait parler.

Alors que l'un d'eux cherchait un moyen d'ouvrir le portail, le concerné s'arrêta net dans ses recherches en voyant que, soudainement, les barreaux commençaient à se tordre, avant de se transformer en quelque-chose qui ressemblait à une imposante bouche.

-Qui va la ? Demanda cette dernière d'une voix métallique qui fit vibrer le sol.

-Je...nous avons reçu une invitation de la part de...

Avant que l'élève n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le portail s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre, avant de reprendre sa forme initiale.

Hésitants, les anciens de Serpentard attendirent quelques secondes en espérant que quelqu'un allait venir à leur rencontre pour les guider mais voyant que personne ne venait, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et s'avancèrent.

Ils passèrent alors entre deux hautes haies de rosier et, au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, de grandes torches s'embrasaient à côté d'eux, leur éclairant ainsi le chemin qui menait à un imposant manoir à l'architecture qui semblait dater de quelques centaines d'années et qui, pourtant, malgré le lierre qui poussait sur les murs, paraissait encore neuf.

Dans ce qui ressemblait à une imposante entrée jonchée de quelques marches, une petite créature aux yeux globuleux et aux grandes oreilles se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu d'un vieux tablier blanc complétement troué et, lorsqu'il vit la quinzaine de silhouettes arriver, il s'efforça de sourire.

-Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Monsieur Jedusor n'est pas encore arrivé, mais Dobby va vous installer dans la salle de réception, dit-il d'une petite voix, tout en s'inclinant.

Obéissants, les anciens Serpentard suivirent donc l'Elfe à l'intérieur de la maison qui avait l'air beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'ils avaient vu de l'extérieur puis, ils passèrent par tout une série de sombres et longs couloirs aux murs recouverts de quelques portraits divers puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte à double battants, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Dobby n'a pas le droit d'aller plus loin et comme Dobby est un bon elfe de maison, il obéit, déclara l'Elfe avant de partir par la où ils étaient arrivés.

Aussitôt, les deux portes s'ouvrirent, laissant ainsi apparaître une immense salle qui, à elle seule, semblait représenter plus de la moitié de la superficie du manoir, et qui était éclairée par plusieurs lustres en cristal, ainsi que par un feu qui brûlait dans une énorme cheminée en pierres. Au milieu de cette salle était dressée une gigantesque table en bois massif aux allures disproportionnées, autour de laquelle étaient déjà assis plusieurs personnes et, en voyant les nouveaux arrivants, une silhouette habillée d'une longue robe verte se leva pour les accueillir.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux gris attachés avec un catogan et au visage partiellement caché par un épais bouc et une fine moustache.

Ses yeux d'un bleu profond et son allure respiraient la sympathie mais, lorsqu'il prit la parole pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir de la crainte en entendant son puissant timbre de voix.

-Jeunes gens, soyez le bienvenue parmi nous, nous vous attendions. Veuillez prendre place, dit-il en montrant d'un signe de la main des sièges vides face à lui.

Les anciens de Serpentard acceptèrent alors l'invitation puis, ils s'installèrent, saluèrent les autres invités d'un signe de tête et en reconnurent certains qu'ils avaient déjà croisés six mois auparavant chez Barjow et Beurk, mais il y avait également de nouvelles têtes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Comme à du vous le dire mon Elfe Dobby, Tom ne devrait pas tarder donc en attendant, si vous voulez boire quelque-chose, n'hésitez pas à demander, déclara l'homme. Oh mais au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Abraxas Malefoy, et c'est à moi qu'appartient ce Manoir.

-Appartenez-vous à la famille de Edgar Malefoy, le célèbre Sorcier qui a inventé le Maléfice de Têtencloque ? Demanda une fille au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

-Il est un de mes ancêtres, effectivement, répondit Abraxas en souriant.

-J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les gens qui, tout comme lui, se sont efforcés au fil des années à faire régner l'ordre parmi les Sangs-de-Bourbe, déclara la jeune fille.

-Je n'en doute pas, mademoiselle. Beaucoup sont comme vous à l'heure qu'il est mais hélas, il reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire et de chemin à parcourir avant que nous ne parvenions à notre but.

-Tout à fait oui, mais c'est en partie pour ça que nous sommes ici ce soir n'est-ce pas ? Pour commencer à tracer notre chemin vers la gloire, rajouta la jeune fille.

-En effet oui, je pense que nous pouvons compter sur Tom pour nous guider à travers cette lutte, dit un homme à côté d'Abraxas qui portait un chapon melon.

-À ce propos, savez-vous ce qu'il a fait pendant ses trois dernières années ? Demanda un élève qui portait des lunettes rondes en métal.

-Non, aucune idée. C'est un garçon très..._mystérieux_, vous savez. Il préfère agir seul, sans l'aide de personne, répondit Abraxas.

-Dans ce cas la, pourquoi a-t-il besoin de nous ? S'étonna un jeune garçon à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux gominés de gel.

-Car ce qu'il prépare actuellement représente pour lui bien plus qu'une prise de risque, voilà pourquoi il a besoin de renfort, expliqua l'homme au chapeau melon.

Il y eut un bref silence puis, d'un coup de baguette, Abraxas fit apparaître devant chacun une tasse de thé qui, à en juger par l'odeur, devait avoir le goût de citrouille.

-Et si, en attendant ce cher Tom, nous en profitions pour se présenter un à un ? Allez-y jeune homme, à vous l'honneur, proposa Malefoy en faisant signe à un garçon aux larges épaules et à la mine patibulaire de prendre la parole.

Le concerné se leva puis, il s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

-Je m'appelle Mulciber, et je travaille comme briseur de sorts pour Gringotts, fit-il.

-Vraiment ? Il paraît que pour pratiquer un tel métier, il faut avoir certaines facilités en arithmancie. Je suppose que vous êtes passés expert en la matière, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que je suis un expert, mais disons plutôt que j'ai développé certaines capacités dans ce domaine, rectifia Mulciber en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

-Et je suis sûr que Tom sera ravi de l'apprendre ! Et vous jeune homme, que faîtes-vous ? Continua Abraxas.

-Je m'appelle Travers et je travaille au Ministère, en tant qu'employé au Bureau de liaisons des Gobelins, mais je dois dire que je ne m'y plait pas énormément, répondit un grand garçon aux cheveux rasés et au nez crochu.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, vous savez. Les Serpentard ne sont pas faits pour rester assis derrière un bureau, ah ça non ! Ils sont faits pour des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que ça ! Mademoiselle ?

-Je m'appelle Grimma, et je suis Médicomage spécialisée dans les remèdes Anti-Poisons.

-Ah, enfin une médecin ! Je suis sûr que Tom...

-Je vois que vous avez commencé sans moi, interrompit brusquement une voix glaciale.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna en direction d'où elle provenait puis, ils virent que, soudainement, en bout de table était apparu un siège plus imposant que les autres sur lequel était assit un homme que tout le monde eut un peu de mal à reconnaître.

En trois ans, chacun s'attendait à ce que Tom Elvis Jedusor ai changé, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ça soit à ce point, car celui qui était, jadis,l'un des plus séduisants élèves de Poudlard ne l'était à présent plus du tout.

Sa peau autrefois normale avait prit une teinte laiteuse tandis que ses yeux marrons cernés par la fatigue et par l'épuisement étaient maintenant injectés de sang, ce qui donnait à son visage blafard un côté plus que malfaisant.

Et enfin, ce qui était sans doute le plus inquiétant était la chose qui se trouvait à ces pieds : un énorme serpent à la peau d'un noir brillant, et qui se tordait autour des jambes de Jedusor sans que ce dernier semble trouver cela ennuyeux.

En le voyant, Abraxas se leva et lissa d'un geste nerveux les plis de sa robe.

-Tom, comment avez-vous...

-Voyons Malefoy, vous devriez-savoir que vos Charmes Anti-Transplanage et vos sorts de protection n'ont aucun effet sur moi, coupa à nouveau Jedusor en passant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as l'air mort de fatigue, est-ce que tu...

-Grimma, ne t'en fais pas pour moi veux-tu ? Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul donc n'essaye pas de te rendre utile, trancha Tom d'un ton sans réplique.

Sans même jeter un regard à la concernée, ce dernier s'adressa alors à nouveau à Abraxas.

-Plutôt que de vous apitoyer sur mon sort, puis-je commencer la réunion ou bien voulez-vous continuer ce sordide tour de table ?

-Inutile Tom, maintenant que vous êtes la, nous pouvons commencer.

-Parfait, dans ce cas là, il me faut un verre de vin, j'ai besoin d'un remontant car la journée a été longue et éprouvante, avoua Tom d'un ton qui ressemblait presque à un ordre.

Abraxas lui répondit alors d'un signe de tête puis, en agitant sa baguette, il fit apparaître un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge foncé.

-Camarades, commença Tom après avoir bu une première gorgée, trois longues années se sont écoulés depuis notre dernière rencontre et pourtant, malgré le fait que je n'ai pas pu vous donner de nouvelles, vous avez répondu présent à mon invitation. Cela signifie une chose : que vous avez réfléchi, et que vous voyez clairement une perspective d'avenir enrichissante dans ce que je vous ai proposé la dernière fois, et que vous avez confiance en mes engagements.

Il marqua alors un temps d'arrêt pour boire une nouvelle gorgée et, du coin de l'œil, il vit que tout le monde avait l'air pressé d'en savoir plus.

-Beaucoup d'entre-vous doivent se demander ce que j'ai fait pendant ses trois dernières années. La réponse est simple : j'ai beaucoup voyagé et étudier diverses sortes de Magie qui peuvent se révéler très... _intéressantes_. J'aurais aimé vous en dire plus mais il vaut mieux pour vous que vous n'en sachiez pas davantage. Enfin bref, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici ce soir pour vous raconter ma vie, mais plutôt pour vous expliquer ce qui va se passer par la suite pour vous.

Il fini alors son verre d'un trait puis, il se leva et continua de parler, tout en marchant autour de la table.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de débuter votre formation. Si tout se déroule comme je l'ai prévu, cela prendra entre trois et quatre ans, peut être un peu plus mais j'en doute sincèrement. Cependant, il est très important pour vous que vous continuiez de travailler à côté de ça, car cela vous servira de couverture et surtout, cela vous permettra de vous faire des contacts, ce qui est très important. Nous nous réunirons chaque week-end ou presque, cela dépendra aussi de mon emploi du temps. Lorsque vous serez prêts et moi aussi, alors nous pourrons commencer à travailler ensemble mais inutile de nous presser. J'aimerai autant que les choses soient bien faites, donc je compte sur vous pour être les meilleurs car sinon, cela risquerait de me mettre en colère et croyez-moi, vous ne voudrez pas assister à cela.

D'un geste de la main, Jedusor fit disparaître son siège pour faire apparaître un tableau sur lequel plusieurs noms étaient écrits par groupes de cinq.

-Afin d'éviter d'éveiller des soupçons, nous nous réunirons par groupe, et jamais tous ensemble. D'un point de vue technique, même si je sais qu'il n'y a pas énormément de choses à vous apprendre, cela plus simple de travailler par petits groupes. Je commencerais donc la semaine prochaine avec Rosier, Nott, Grimma, Goyle et Travers, vous recevrez une lettre avec les indications du lieu où cela se passera. Nous procéderons ainsi jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre moyen plus sûr pour vous prévenir.

Jedusor marqua un léger temps d'arrêt puis, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix avait prit un ton un peu plus conciliant, mais avec une légère pointe de froideur.

-Je sais que pour vous, cela ne va pas être forcément agréable d'avoir de nouveaux cours, même si cela sera beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qu'on nous a apprit à Poudlard mais croyez-moi, vous me remercierez quand à la fin, vous serez des puissants Sorciers. Je me doute aussi que vous aurez sûrement du mal à vous faire à l'idée que c'est moi qui vous enseignerait tout ça car vous pensez peut-être que je n'en suis pas capable mais pour vous tout comme pour moi, cela ne sera pas facile, je vous le dit tout de suite. Il faudra faire preuve de patience et de volonté, choses qui ne devrait pas vous poser de problème étant donné que vous êtes là ce soir. Avant de poursuivre, avez-vous des questions ? Oui Mulciber, je t'écoute.

-Pardonne moi d'avance si cette question t'offense, Tom, mais que vas-tu nous apprendre au juste ?

-Je vais vous apprendre à vous battre. Je vais vous faire découvrir la Magie comme jamais personne ne vous l'a enseignée. Je vais vous faire étudier les Arts Noirs qui, lorsqu'ils sont bien interprétés, peuvent se révéler être d'une puissance dont vous n'avez pas la moindre idée. Grâce à moi, vous allez défier les lois de la Magie, car je vais vous transmettre des Sorts que beaucoup de Sorciers n'oseraient jamais utiliser. Les cours que j'ai prévu de vous donner se baseront beaucoup plus sur la pratique que sur la théorie et, si vous y mettez du votre, je suis sûr que nous arriverons à faire d'étonnantes choses ensemble. Ça te va ou alors préfères-tu garder ton faible niveau de briseur de sorts ?

Voyant que Mulciber ne répondit pas, Jedusor regarda un à un les personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui puis, il reprit la parole.

-Afin de parfaire cette formation, il va falloir établir quelques règles. Premièrement, à partir d'aujourd'hui, pour vous, je ne suis plus le Tom avec lequel vous avez passé sept ans à Poudlard, non. Dorénavant, je suis votre professeur et, que cela vous plaise ou non, il va falloir que vous me traitiez comme tel. J'entends par la plus de tutoiement intempestif, non. Étant donné que je suis celui qui va faire de vous de parfaits Mages Noirs, je mérite bien une certaine marque de respect de votre part, voilà pourquoi je veut que vous me vouvoyiez à présent. Je sais que cela pourra vous paraître un peu bizarre au début mais il faudra vous y faire. Je ne suis plus un élève à présent, après tout ce que j'ai traversé et tout ce que j'ai entreprit durant ses trois dernières années, je mérite largement ça. J'ai vu, apprit et fait beaucoup plus de choses qu'aucun autre adulte auparavant.

Il marqua à nouveau une pause et, en voyant l'expression étonnée de ses anciens camarades, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

-Deuxièmement, et cela va de soi, il faudra m'appeler Maître car, je le répète, je suis maintenant votre professeur, donc il n'est plus question de m'appeler par mon prénom. Désormais, lorsqu'on aura besoin de me nommer...

Il s'arrêta à nouveau puis, lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, une expression de fierté se dessinait sur son visage.

-...cela sera sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé son nouveau nom, les lumières de la salle se mirent à clignoter pendant quelques secondes puis, dans une bourrasque de vent glacial, les doubles portes en battant s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent à la volée.

Voyant cela, les anciens de Serpentard ne purent s'empêcher de frémir, et le nom que venait de se donner leur ancien camarade leur fit également froid dans le dos.

-Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi j'ai choisi un tel nom, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien c'est simple, vu l'avenir que je me suis dessiné, il me fallait quelque chose de... _grandiose_. Un nom qui, de part sa signification et par la réputation qu'il va dégager, serait craint de tout le monde.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi le statut de « Lord » ? C'est pas un peu trop... _exagéré _pour quelqu'un de votre âge _?_Demanda Abraxas.

Surpris par un tel affront, Voldemort le regarda alors pendant quelques secondes puis, il s'approcha doucement de lui, posa ses longs doigts sur son épaule et, aussitôt, les yeux de Malefoy se révulsèrent puis, il se mit à trembler et son visage devint rouge de douleur, tandis qu'un léger filet de sang commença à s'écouler de son nez.

-Croyez-moi vieillard, il n'y a pas d'âge pour évoluer, j'en suis la preuve vivante donc si jamais vous vous avisez à me reparler de la sorte, croyez-moi, vous le regretterez, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Murmura Voldemort à l'oreille de Malefoy alors qu'à ses pieds, le serpent regardait ce dernier tout en crachant d'un air furieux.

Ce dernier essaya de lui répondre d'un signe de tête mais les convulsions qui avaient prit possession de son corps l'empêchèrent de faire quoi que ce soit, et ce fut après une dizaine de secondes de supplice supplémentaire que Voldemort ôta sa main.

Les autres personnes qui avaient assisté à ce spectacle restèrent sans voix en voyant la puissance qui semblait se dégager de leur ancien camarade et, lorsque ce dernier les regarda à nouveau, ils virent une lueur de férocité briller au fond de ses yeux.

-J'espère que cela servira de leçon à quiconque oserait m'offenser, lâcha t'il tandis qu'Abraxas s'essuyait le nez avec sa robe. J'en ai suffisamment dit pour aujourd'hui donc vous pouvez disposer. N'oubliez pas tout ce que je vous ai dit ce soir et pour ceux qui commencent la semaine prochaine, soyez à l'heure car je _déteste_ les gens en retard. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer.

Sans se faire prier, les anciens de Serpentard se levèrent alors de leurs sièges puis, après avoir adresser un signe de la tête à Abraxas Malefoy et aux autres invités, ils quittèrent la salle.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Voldemort se tourna vers une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui se trouvait face à lui.

-J'occuperais une chambre de votre Manoir ce soir, Érèba, je suis épuisé par mon voyage donc une bonne nuit de repos me ferait le plus grand bien, déclara-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, vous serez toujours le bienvenue ici, je...

-Ce n'était pas une question, coupa Voldemort d'un ton sec, et inutile d'essayer de vous rendre utile, je connait suffisamment bien votre demeure pour m'y déplacer à mon aise. Votre chambre des invités fera l'affaire.

Accompagné de son énorme serpent qui le suivait derrière lui, Voldemort se dirigea alors vers la grande porte puis à leur tour, ils disparurent.

Aussitôt, Abraxas et Érèba se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, comme si ils venaient d'ouvrir leur maison à un dangereux criminel.


	3. Début de la formation

**3éme chapitre :**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la deuxième réunion qui avait eue lieue chez les Malefoy.

Comme l'avait dit celui qui se faisait maintenant appeler Lord Voldemort, une nouvelle lettre arriva chez les premiers qui allaient commencer la formation et, le jour où ils la reçurent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une légère appréhension à l'idée de le revoir.

A présent, les anciens Serpentard sentaient bien qu'ils avaient mit le pied dans quelque-chose de risqué et qu'ils ne pourraient désormais plus faire marche arrière car, en plus de risquer de décevoir Voldemort, ils avaient maintenant le sentiment de savoir des choses qui les rendaient potentiellement dangereux.

Mais malgré tout, lorsque le soir du premier entraînement arriva, Rosier, Nott, Grimma, Goyle et Travers se retrouvèrent tous ensemble chez ce dernier, comme ils l'avaient convenu en sortant de chez les Malefoy et une fois que tout le monde fut réuni, ils transplanèrent en même temps à l'endroit indiqué sur la lettre.

Ils atterrirent alors dans un vieux cimetière aux tombes couvertes de végétation dans lequel une brume blanche et glaciale flottait et, derrière eux, éclairée par la lune, se trouvait une haute colline sur laquelle était construit ce qui ressemblait à une grande maison qui, en cette nuit brumeuse, avait l'air plus que sinistre.

En voyant l'endroit, les cinq camarades se regardèrent un à un, surpris par un tel choix puis, alors qu'ils se demandaient quelle direction emprunter, ils virent arriver à quelques mètres un énorme serpent qui se tordait entre les tombes et, quand il arriva face à eux, son regard reptilien les fixa un à un.

-Il veut peut-être qu'on le suive, proposa Grimma qui n'avait pas l'air très rassurée elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

En guise de réponse, le serpent la fixa puis, soudainement, il ouvrit sa grande gueule, dévoilant ainsi des petits crocs acérés puis, il fit sortir sa longue langue crochue et émit un long sifflement agressif avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir par où il était arrivé.

Les cinq anciens camarades se décidèrent alors à le suivre et ainsi, ils traversèrent une bonne partie du cimetière tout en longeant de longues allées de vieilles stèles et de tombes.

Soudainement, debout à côté d'un haut sépulcre en pierre, ils distinguèrent la grande silhouette de Voldemort, vêtu d'une longue robe noir qui faisait ressortir sa peau blafarde et, d'un regard qui semblait vidé de toute émotion, il les regarda arriver.

Il se baissa alors vers le serpent qui tournait autour de ses jambes puis, il posa une main sur sa tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, tout en prononçant d'inaudibles paroles en Fourchelang.

-_Merci Nagini, tu peux aller chasser maintenant mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, _dit-il avant de voir le reptile disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Puis, il se tourna vers ces cinq anciens camarades.

-Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est bien, j'apprécie votre volonté, déclara-t-il en guise de bonjour.

En une semaine, sa voix semblait avoir changé et était un brin plus glaciale tandis que son visage, lui, était toujours aussi cireux, et les cernes étaient de plus en plus profondes.

-Ou sommes-nous ? Demanda Nott en regardant autour de lui.

-Bienvenue à Little Hangleton, c'est ici même que mon père et mes grands-parents ont été enterrés, après que je les ai tués il y a six ans de ça, répondit Voldemort.

Ce dernier regarda alors ces cinq anciens camarades qui paraissaient étonnés d'apprendre une telle nouvelle puis, il continua.

-Le Manoir que vous apercevez au sommet de cette colline a appartenu à ma famille, et c'est donc ici que nous commencerons votre formation.

Et c'est ainsi que, pendant deux heures de suite, Voldemort entraîna ces anciens camarades à utiliser des maléfices et sortilèges qu'il avait d'abord prit le soin de choisir dans un vieux grimoire de Magie Noire qu'il s'était procuré pendant les trois ans où il avait disparu.

Afin de mettre les exercices en pratique, il avait aussi déniché de vieux Scroutts à Pétard qui, en guise de cibles potentielles, couraient de long en large dans le cimetière et les anciens Serpentards devaient leur tirer dessus à l'aide de leur baguette, tout en appliquant ce qui leur était dicté.

Ils eurent un peu de mal au début mais, au fur et à mesure, les créatures semblaient s'épuiser, ce qui rendait l'exercice plus facile mais cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

-Allons Rosier, quand tu seras face à un vrai adversaire, il ne faudra pas attendre qu'il se fatigue pour l'attaquer, il faudra que tu prennes l'avantage dés le début ! Oui Grimma, continue comme ça, tes maléfices de Flagellation ont l'air redoutables ! S'exclama Voldemort en regardant ces élèves.

Sous les ordres de ce dernier, ils subissaient une pression comme jamais ils n'en avaient subi auparavant et, plus le temps passait, plus les conseils qu'ils mettaient en application s'avéraient efficaces.

Après que les Scroutts à Pétard furent exterminés, les cinq camarades eurent à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle que Voldemort leur prépara un nouvel exercice.

Cette fois-ci, c'était eux les propres victimes, et ils devaient se protéger face aux diverses attaques que leur lançait leur Maître. Au début, lorsqu'il s'agissait de contrer des Sorts basiques tels que des Sortilèges de Désarmement ou encore des Maléfices du Saucisson, ils s'en sortaient pas trop mal mais, lorsque Voldemort décida de corser un peu la chose en utilisant des incantations plus puissantes, leurs Sortilèges du Bouclier eurent beaucoup plus de mal à résister et chacun en subit les conséquences plus d'une fois.

-Allez Goyle, ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas capable de dévier ce soir, même un troisième année de Gryffondor y arriverait ! Quant à toi Travers, concentre toi un peu bon sang ! Ordonna Lord Voldemort tout en lançant des rayons à répétition vers les concernés.

Après une heure de dure labeur, ils inversèrent les rôles et ce coup-ci, la cible était le Maître, et il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à éviter chacune des attaques.

-Utilisez les sorts que je vous ai apprit aujourd'hui ! Montrez-moi que vous avez retenu quelque-chose et que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien !

Quelques secondes après, un rayon bleu lancé par Nott réussi à transpercer le puissant bouclier de Lord Voldemort et aussitôt, ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse, dans un nuage de poussière.

-Maître ! Maître ! Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Nott en accourant d'un air paniqué vers sa victime.

Ce dernier se leva alors d'un air digne, comme si de rien était puis, d'un geste, il fendit sa baguette en l'air, et Nott fut violemment propulsée en arrière, avant de sentir son dos s'écraser contre un mur de pierres, juste derrière lui.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on met Lord Voldemort à terre ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me faire mal avec un tel Maléfice ?! Pour qui me prends tu, Nott, hein ? Pour un _débutant _?! Rugit Voldemort.

Les quatre silhouettes face à lui, ainsi que Nott qui se relevait plus loin se mirent à le regarder sans rien dire.

-Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Sachez juste que vous avez été minables, et que ce vous avez vu ce soir n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attend sur le terrain. J'espère qu'au moment venu, vous saurez faire preuve d'autonomie car tout ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, c'est une bande d'incapables qui ne peuvent agir sans l'aide d'un chef et ça, c'est extrêmement dérangeant car je ne serai pas toujours derrière vous pour réparer vos erreurs !

Il s'arrêta un instant puis subitement, il disparut, et cela devint par la suite son habitude à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait.

– – – – – –

Ainsi, pendant deux ans de suite, les groupes se succédèrent quasiment toutes les semaines et généralement, cela se passait essentiellement dans ce cimetière ou alors dans une salle du Manoir des Malefoy que Abraxas avait aménagé spécialement à cet effet.

Plus les mois mois passaient, plus ils sentaient qu'ils progressaient ce qui, en plus d'être un épanouissement personnel extrêmement enrichissant, les rassurait, car personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de leur Maître.

De temps en temps, ce dernier s'absentait car il avait besoin d'être seul pour étudier divers incantations qu'ils apprenaient dans des livres et, lorsque cela arrivait, il pouvait très bien rester deux semaines sans donner de nouvelles mais à force, ils s'y habituaient.

De plus, chacun arrivait bien à gérer entre le travail la semaine et l'entraînement le week-end. Ils aimaient le fait de savoir que leurs collègues ne se doutaient certainement pas qu'ils étaient sur la voie pour devenir de puissants Sorciers, même si le fait de le cacher à certains membres de leurs famille était quelque-chose de pesant à savoir, mais ils avaient guère le choix.

En plus de ça, cette formation leur permettait de progresser, certes, mais cela leur apprit aussi à travailler en équipe, chose qu'ils apprenaient à apprécier au fur et à mesure que les rendez-vous nocturnes se succédaient.

Quant à Lord Voldemort, il commençait à devenir assez fier de ces élèves, ainsi que de tout ce qu'il avait entreprit depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Lui qui avait tant espérer d'eux lors de sa première réunion chez Barjow et Beurk était à présent content d'avoir eut l'idée d'en faire ses élèves, car ils étaient à présent dotés d'un niveau Magique très satisfaisant et, bientôt, ils allaient pouvoir passer à l'action, il en était certain.

Un beau matin, alors que le deuxième mois de la seconde année de formation venait de commencer, Dolohov, Mulciber, Rosier, Nott et Avery, les cinq qui devaient se rendre à l'entrainement le week-end, reçurent une lettre leur disant de se rendre chez les Malefoy, mais qu'il était inutile d'y amener leurs affaires pour s'entrainer.

Surpris par cette nouvelle, ils s'y rendirent donc au jour et à l'heure convenu et, comme d'habitude, ils furent accueillis par Dobby mais cette fois-ci, l'Elfe les amena dans la salle de réception plutôt que dans la salle d'entrainement.

Ils y trouvèrent aussitôt Lord Voldemort, confortablement assis dans un imposant siège vert et qui les regarda arriver en souriant.

-Merci d'avoir répondu présent et désolé de vous décevoir mais ce soir, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous entraîner, déclara t-il les invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis autour de l'imposante table en bois massif, Voldemort reprit la parole.

-Voilà déjà deux ans que vous avez commencé votre formation et, bientôt, vous serez de parfaits Mages Noirs. Cependant, il vous manque quelque-chose pour parfaire ce rôle : de la pratique. Je veut dire que vous avez suffisamment été entrainés donc, maintenant, il faut que vous passiez à l'action pour voir ce que vous valez vraiment.

Content d'une telle déclaration, les anciens Serpentards se regardèrent d'un air ravi, ce qui fit aussitôt réagir leur Maître.

-Ne criez pas victoire tout de suite. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez plus besoin d'entrainement que vous serez tous bons sur le terrain. Vous savez, cette fois-ci, vous n'aurez pas à faire à des Épouvantards ou à des Scroutts à Pétard, non, c'est face à de vrais Sorciers que vous devrez vous battre, donc ça ne sera pas la même chose mais je sais que vous en êtes capables.

Il regarda alors ses cinq anciens camarades un à un puis, voyant la détermination qui brillait dans leurs yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré de ne pas les voir s'enfuir à toute vitesse après une telle annonce.

-Bien, votre cible sera la librairie Fleury et Bott sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se trouve que le gérant, Mr Gurpples, a en sa possession un livre extrêmement intéressant qu'il n'a pas le droit de vendre au public, mais qu'il conserve cependant dans sa réserve personnelle. Hélas pour lui, il se trouve que ce livre qui a été écrit par Grindelwald et qui a été interdit à la vente est rempli de Sortilèges que j'aimerais fortement étudier. Vous vous rendrez donc à cette librairie dés demain, et vous me ramènerez ensuite ce livre dans la soirée. Est-ce clair ? Ordonna t-il.

-Très clair Maître. Quel moyen devrons-nous utiliser pour le convaincre ? Demanda Dolohov.

-Peu importe, faîtes ce qui bon vous semble et ramenez-moi ce livre coûte que coûte. Avery, tu seras le chef de cette expédition, donc à toi de diriger tes hommes pour la mener à bien, répondit Voldemort.

Le concerné senti alors une vague de stress s'emparer de lui pour sa première mission puis, ne voulant pas cela à son Maître, il acquiesça la proposition d'un signe de tête, même si il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Vous agirez anonymement, il ne faudrait pas que l'on vous reconnaisse si jamais ça tournait mal. Vous pouvez disposer, je vous attendrais demain ici à la même heure. Ne me décevez pas, c'est tout ce que je vous conseille.

Aussitôt, les cinq Serpentards se levèrent puis, ils quittèrent la pièce, anxieux mais tout de même confiant à propos de ce qui les attendait le lendemain...


	4. Sur le terrain

**4éme chapitre :**

Le lendemain, alors que le temps était froid et glacial, l'agitation qui régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse était à son comble.

Les magasins étaient animés, les gens allaient et venaient dans toutes les boutiques, les passants parlaient à tue-tête tandis que des marchands de rues testaient de nouveaux gadgets devant les yeux ébahis de ceux qui s'arrêtaient sur leur passage pour les regarder enfin bref, c'était une journée tout à fait normale pour un mois de février.

Cependant, alors que la foule dense et variée marchait dans tous les sens, personne ne semblait faire attention aux quatre hommes qui, tapis contre le mur d'une sombre ruelle déserte, attendaient silencieusement avant de passer à l'action.

Les quatre hommes fixaient le même point : la librairie Fleury et Bott qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres, et dans laquelle des enfants et des adultes en ressortaient, les bras plein de vieux livres poussiéreux, sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qui était en train de se tramer dans les environs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un autre garçon vint rejoindre les quatre autres et, en le voyant, ils s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la ruelle pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-Il y a toujours du monde à l'intérieur, ça va être dur d'agir autrement, déclara Nott. Le gérant est tout seul et il est toujours derrière son comptoir. Il n'y a pas d'entrée par l'arrière, donc il faudra passer par la grande porte, voilà tout ce que je peut dire.

-C'est amplement suffisant, voilà ce que nous allons faire : Mulciber et toi, vous resterez dehors et vous empêcherez quiconque d'entrer. Dolohov, Rosier et moi-même, nous nous occupons de récupérer ce livre et après, on disparaît aussi vite qu'on est arrivés, est-ce clair pour tout le monde ? Ordonna Avery.

-Pourquoi c'est nous qui resterions dehors ?! On a pas fait ses deux ans de formation juste pour faire le guet, s'insurgea Mulciber, furieux.

-Vous resterez dehors car je l'ai décidé ainsi, Bellick. Si tu as quelque-chose contre ça, alors va en parler à notre Maître. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera le fait que tu refuses d'exécuter ces ordres, et que tu ne sois pas d'accord à l'idée que ça soit moi qui commande aujourd'hui, fit Avery d'un ton sec en regardant son équipier.

-Tu sais que c'est temporaire, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas falloir que tu t'habitues à prendre les décisions pour nous car, quand ça sera à notre tour de diriger une mission, alors ça sera toi qui sera mit à l'écart, rappela Nott.

-J'en doute pas et, à ce moment la, je me plierais à vos ordres car, tout comme vous, je préfère obéir sans rien dire plutôt que de m'attirer les foudres de notre Maître, déclara Avery.

Il y eut un petit silence chargé de tension puis, Avery sorti de son sac qu'il tenait en bandoulière cinq morceaux de tissus noirs, et il en remit un à chacun de ces équipiers.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Rosier.

-Ce sont des cagoules. Pour ne pas se faire prendre, il va falloir agir masqué, donc enfilez chacun la votre. Pour notre sécurité à tous, je les ai ensorcelées et protégées contre les Sortilèges les plus basiques, expliqua Avery.

Après que chacun eut enfilé sa propre cagoule et qu'ils ressemblaient à présent à cinq malfaiteurs, ils se munirent de leurs baguettes et se dirigèrent vers le magasin.

Dans la rue, les gens qu'ils croisaient sur leurs passages avaient l'air étonnés de leur accoutrement et certains semblaient même avoir peur, car ils s'écartaient en de grandes enjambées en poussant de petits cris.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Fleury et Bott, Nott et Mulciber se postèrent à l'entrée puis, les trois autres rentrèrent dans la boutique.

L'intérieur avait guère changé depuis qu'ils y étaient venus pour la première fois quelques années auparavant afin d'acheter leurs livres destinés à Poudlard.

Les étagères qui étaient installées à gauche et à droite étaient toujours surchargées de livres de toutes tailles, et plusieurs personnes debout juste devant elles les feuilletait, tandis que d'autres semblaient y chercher activement leur bonheur.

Mr Gurpples, un vieil homme aux cheveux gras, au visage rondelet et qui portait un monocle sur son œil droit était, quant à lui, assis derrière son comptoir, affairé à noter ses ventes du jour dans un vieux calepin et, lorsqu'il vit rentrer les quatre silhouettes encagoulées, il lâcha son crayon et se leva à son tour.

-Dehors, ordonna Avery d'un ton sec, à l'attention des personnes qui se trouvaient dans le magasin.

Aussitôt, les concernés lâchèrent leurs livres puis, ils sortirent du magasin à toute vitesse et Rosier en profita pour fermer la porte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Gurpples d'une voix gutturale.

-Si tu nous donnes ce que nous sommes venus chercher, nous ne te ferons aucun mal mais je... _Expelliarmus _! S'exclama Dolohov, en voyant Gurpples qui venait d'attraper sa baguette.

Aussitôt, la baguette de ce dernier lui échappa des mains, et retomba quelques mètres derrière lui, à quelques centimètres d'une porte qui devait sans doute mener à l'arrière-boutique.

-Ne joue pas au héros avec nous, vieillard, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour plaisanter donc tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'on te dit si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, conseilla Dolohov.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas les premiers à venir ici pour y jouer les méchants donc vous ne me faîtes pas peur, déclara Gurpples en prenant une voix pleine d'assurance.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois que nous sommes comme tout le monde ? Comment peux-tu dire ça, vermine, tu ne sais même pas de quoi nous sommes capables alors si tu tiens à ta langue, économise ta salive, c'est clair ? Répliqua Rosier en s'approchant du gérant.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que je vois ? Je vois cinq Sorciers qui en ont marre de leurs vies minables et qui se sont lancés le défi d'apporter un peu de piment à leur quotidien en cambriolant mon magasin, voilà ce que je vois ! Vous n'êtes ni dangereux, ni menaçant !

En entendant cela, Avery ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis, il se tourna vers Dolohov et lui fit un signe de tête.

Aussitôt, ce dernier dirigea sa baguette vers une des étagères près de lui et quelques secondes après, des flammes violettes apparurent, et commencèrent à embraser les quelques livres qui se trouvaient dessus.

Voyant cela, Gurpples voulut intervenir mais il fut vite stoppé par Rosier qui le menaçait avec sa baguette.

-Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez ça ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faîtes ! Vous allez le regretter !

-Le regretter ? Vraiment ? C'est toi qui va le regretter si tu continues à nous parler comme tu le fais, et si tu continues de nous prendre pour des débutants ! Rétorqua Avery alors que de la fumée commençait à emplir le magasin.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Si c'est de l'argent, sachez que...

-On en a rien à faire de ton argent, misérable vermine ! Nous, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est ce livre que nous savons que tu as en ta possession et que tu refuses de vendre. Tu vois duquel je parle n'est-ce-pas ? Coupa Rosier.

Le visage de Gurpples se métamorphosa aussitôt, et une expression de tristesse se dessina sur ses traits.

-Non, pas ce livre ! Prenez ce que vous voulez mais surtout pas celui-là ! Il vaut très cher, et j'en ai besoin pour le vendre afin de nourrir ma famille !

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu refuses de nous le donner, c'est ça ? S'étonna Avery.

Le gérant lui répondit alors d'un signe de tête et, voyant ça, Avery éteignit les flammes d'un coup de baguette.

-Très bien, dans ce cas la, je crois qu'il va falloir que nous utilisions les grands moyens, dit le Mage Noir.

Il pointa alors sa baguette vers Gurpples et, aussitôt, ce dernier tomba au sol, tout en se tordant le ventre de douleur, tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

-Voilà les choix que t'as, vermine, où tu nous donnes ce livre sans broncher et on te laisse tranquille, où alors tu continues de nous tenir tête et alors là, je crois que mes deux amis derrière moi s'en donneront à cœur joie, proposa Avery en arrêtant le Sort de Convulsion.

-Vous qui vous croyez si malins, vous avez qu'à aller le chercher vous même ce livre ! S'exclama Gurpples d'une voix fébrile.

-Tu nous prends vraiment pour des débutants ! Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas que tu as ensorceler la porte de ta réserve pour que toi seul puisse l'ouvrir ?! _CONVULSO ! _Rugit Rosier.

À nouveau, Gurpples se tint le ventre, tout en gémissant de douleur face au puissant Sortilège qu'il subissait.

Dehors, ils entendirent des Sorciers se présenter devant le magasin mais, lorsqu'ils voulaient y rentrer, les voix de Mulciber et de Nott les en empêchaient.

-Allez, lève toi maintenant et arrête de jouer au plus malin avec nous ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Ordonna Avery.

-Je ne vous donnerais rien ! Il va falloir me tuer ! Rétorqua Gurpples.

Avery le fixa alors pendant quelques secondes.

-J'admire ton obsession à nous tenir tête, vieillard, mais tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, fit le Mage Noir.

Puis, avant que Gurpples n'eut le temps de répondre, Avery sauta par dessus le comptoir puis, il saisit le gérant par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, tout en lui pointant sa baguette sous le menton.

-Maintenant j'en ai assez donc donne nous ce fichu livre une bonne fois pour toute ! Ne m'oblige pas à te le redemander une nouvelle fois car je risquerais de perdre patience, tonna-t-il.

-Je vous le répète, vous n'auriez rien ! Inutile d'insister, vous ne me faîtes pas peur !

En entendant cela, Rosier dirigea agita sa baguette et, dans la seconde qui suivit, toutes les étagères qui étaient fixées aux murs s'effondrèrent, et les livres qui étaient empilés dessus dégringolèrent.

-Dernière chance pour toi : donne nous ce livre ou sinon, on réduit tout ça en un tas de cendres, c'est clair ? Répéta Dolohov.

-Je ne...

Avant que Gurpples eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Dolohov fit apparaître deux grandes flammes qu'il dirigea sur le tas de livres et aussitôt, ils commencèrent à s'enflammer.

-Tu as trente secondes avant qu'ils soient réduits en fumée, donc t'as intérêt de faire vite, fit Dolohov.

-Je m'en contrefiche ! Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez, je ne vous donnerais rien !

-Et si on s'en prend à ta famille plutôt hein ?! Il n'y doit pas y en avoir beaucoup de Gurpples à vivre dans la région ! Je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien, on les trouvera facilement ! Proposa Avery en lui enfonçant la baguette sous le menton d'un air menaçant.

-Laissez les tranquille, ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça...

-Dans ce cas, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu ferais mieux de nous obéir, ou tu risquerais d'avoir leur mort sur ta conscience, conseilla Avery qui, content d'avoir touché un point sensible, esquiva un sourire sadique.

Affolé, Gurpples regarda alors ses livres qui étaient en train de brûler devant son comptoir puis, voyant que ses malfaiteurs n'avaient finalement pas l'air de plaisanter, il décida d'abandonner toute résistance.

-Ok ok, je vais vous le donner, mais promettez-moi que vous me laisserez tranquille après, implora-t-il.

-Ça ne dépendra que de toi. Allez, va chercher ce livre et plus vite que ça, ordonna Avery en abaissant sa baguette et en le poussant sur le côté.

Gurpples se dirigea alors vers la porte puis, il ramassa sa baguette, la regarda pendant quelques secondes puis, il se tourna vers Avery.

-N'y pense même pas, fit ce dernier en comprenant le fond de ses pensées.

Gurpples tapota alors sa baguette sur la serrure de la porte et, aussitôt, il y eut un déclic et elle s'ouvrit en un grincement.

-Maintenant, donne moi ta baguette sans faire de gestes brusques et va me chercher ce livre.

Gurpples lança alors sa baguette à Avery qui la rattrapa d'une main et, ensemble, ils franchirent la porte et arrivèrent dans la réserve qui était remplie de gros cartons débordant de livres, et de quelques étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposés de vieilles encyclopédies qui, par leur aspect, paraissaient très abîmées par le temps.

Le gérant se dirigea vers un carton qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce puis, après avoir fouillé dedans pendant quelques secondes, il en sorti un vieux grimoire à la couverture un peu usée, sur laquelle était affichée la photo d'un Sorcier âgé d'une trentaine d'années, et qui semblait en torturer un autre qui était accroché sur une table juste derrière lui.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien de celui-là qu'il s'agit ? Demanda Avery en lui arrachant des mains. Tu n'essayerais pas de nous arnaquer par hasard ?

-Non ! Je ne ferai pas ça ! Je vous assure que c'est le bon, écrit par Gellert Grindelwald en personne !

-Je te jure sur mes ancêtres que si jamais tu _oses _nous mentir vieillard, nous reviendrons et ce coup-ci, c'est à ta famille que nous nous en prendrons, tu as bien compris le message ?!

-Oui oui j'ai compris ! Allez vous en maintenant, par pitié !

Avery retourna alors dans le magasin puis, après avoir rejoint Rosier et Dolohov qui regardaient les livres brûler, il redonna la baguette à Gurpples.

-Une fois que nous serons partis, tu ne feras rien de stupide n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de nous retrouver, rassure-moi, ça serait une tellement mauvaise idée de ta part, prévint Rosier.

-Non, je ne ferai rien, laissez-moi tranquille et éteignez moi ce feu, je vous en conjure !

-Désolé mon vieux, mais on est pressés donc on va devoir y aller, répondit Dolohov.

Sur ses dernières paroles, les trois Serpentard sortirent du magasin et rejoignirent Nott et Mulciber qui les attendaient, impatiemment, tandis qu'un groupe d'enfants qui voulaient rentrer chez Fleury et Bott avaient commencé à se former juste devant eux.

-Vous en avez mit du temps, grogna Mulciber en les voyant arriver.

-On sait ouais, il a pas voulu lâcher le morceau tout de suite, il était plutôt coriace, répondit Rosier.

-Allez, on y va ! Ordonna Avery

-Attends ! J'ai oublié de faire quelque-chose ! Déclara Nott.

Ce dernier se retourna puis, sous les yeux impatients de ses quatre camarades, il fendit sa baguette en l'air en direction du magasin et aussitôt, les vitrines en verre volèrent en éclats, coupant au passage les visages des quelques enfants qui étaient devant puis, l'enseigne qui se trouvait au dessus de la porte d'entrée s'arracha et retomba quelques mètres plus loin.

Content de lui, Nott rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe puis, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau ces quatre acolytes, il vit qu'ils le regardait d'un air mélangé de surprise et de colère.

-Désolé, ça me démangeait, grommela Nott.

Puis, voyant que la foule commençait à s'entasser devant Fleury et Bott à cause de cet événement, les cinq anciens camarades coururent dans une petite ruelle qui se trouvait juste en face puis, après avoir enlevé leurs cagoules, ils transplanèrent.

Quelques secondes après, ils marchaient sur le chemin de gravats qui menait au Manoir des Malefoy et, après avoir passé la grille et avoir été accueillis par Dobby, ils retrouvèrent Lord Voldemort qui les attendait dans la salle de réception, et qui caressait la grosse tête de son serpent.

-Ah, je vois que vous avez mené à bien votre mission, remarqua ce dernier en voyant Avery poser le grimoire sur la grande table.

Il regarda alors l'image qui se trouvait sur la couverture puis, tout en souriant, il l'ouvrit et se mit à le feuilleter pendant quelques secondes, tout en ayant l'air d'un enfant qui découvrait un nouveau jouet.

-C'est parfait. Cela me conforte dans mon idée que vous n'avez plus besoin d'entraînement de ma part. Vous apprendrez beaucoup plus sur le terrain et pour ça, croyez-moi, je suis sûr que je vous trouverais beaucoup de travail à accomplir. À présent, vous pouvez disposer, je ferais appel à vous lorsque j'en aurais besoin.

Fier d'eux, les cinq Mages Noirs sortirent de la pièce puis, lorsqu'ils se quittèrent à la sortie du Manoir, ils furent soulagés de savoir que cette première mission avait été un grand succès.


	5. Les terribles Mages Noirs

Quelques semaines après la fin de leur formation, Voldemort invita tous ces anciens camarades à ce réunir le même jour et à la même heure au Manoir Malefoy, pour une réunion qu'il avait qualifiée d'importante dans la lettre qu'ils avaient tous reçus.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de réception qui, pour l'occasion, avait été modifiée car la grande table qui occupait jadis le centre avait été poussée sur le côté, et remplacée par toute une rangée de chaises qui faisait face à une sorte de petite pupitre.

Tous les anciens Serpentard qui se trouvaient dans cette salle avaient beaucoup changé suite à la formation. Le surplus de confiance en eux et de maturité qu'ils avaient gagné en deux ans d'entrainement se lisait sur leurs visages, et ils ressemblaient désormais davantage à des Mages Noirs qu'à des Sorciers normaux.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, les torches qui étaient fixées aux murs s'éteignirent brusquement et, lorsqu'elles se rallumèrent, Lord Voldemort se trouvait debout derrière le pupitre, et dessus était posé ce qui ressemblait à un petit encrier.

-Merci d'avoir répondu présent à mon invitation qui, je pense, se révélera très importante quant à notre avenir ensemble, fit-il, sans se soucier de la surprise générale que son entrée remarquée avait suscité. Comme vous le savez, votre formation s'est terminée depuis quelques jours déjà, ce qui signifie que vous êtes maintenant fins prêts à entrer en action mais avant cela, il y a quelques petits détails à régler.

Voldemort descendit alors de son pupitre puis, il se mit à faire les cents pas devant ces anciens camarades, tout en continuant de parler.

-Pour commencer, étant donné les récents événements que vous avez accomplit dernièrement, je pense surtout à votre visite chez Fleury et Bott, nous avons commencé à faire parler de nous dans le Monde de la Magie et, étant donné qu'il ne s'agit que du début, il faut quelque-chose qui vous manque afin de devenir célèbres : un nom.

Il s'arrêta alors de marcher.

-Étant donné qu'il va falloir agir anonymement, il n'est pas question que l'on parle de vos exploits en vous désignant comme étant des simples Sorciers, non, vous êtes désormais bien plus que ça. Et comme vous travaillez pour moi et avec moi, il vous désormais un nom puissant, un nom qui pourrait faire peur à n'importe quel Sorcier, un nom qui saura faire parler de lui pendant des années enfin bref, il vous faut une identité sur laquelle vous pourrez vous reposer et pour ça, je pense avoir trouvé _le _nom parfait : vous serez... mes Mangemorts, décida-t-il.

En entendant ça, les anciens de Serpentard ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir contents à l'idée que leur Maître ai pu leur choisir un nom comme celui la, car il dégageait une puissance et une intensité si particulière qu'ils l'aimèrent aussitôt.

-Ensuite, maintenant que vous avez un nom, passons à la deuxième chose. Étant donné que vous avez commencé à faire parler de vous, il se peut que le Ministère de la Magie décide de mettre en place quelques dispositifs de sécurité afin de contrer d'autres attaques. Je sais que nous venons juste d'entrer en jeu mais on ne sait jamais, j'ai entendu dire que le Ministre et ses hommes sont assez... _préventifs_ donc mieux vaut prendre nos précautions. C'est pour ça qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'arrêterai de correspondre avec vous par lettres, des fois que nos courriers soient interceptés. J'ai donc réfléchi à un nouveau moyen de vous prévenir, et c'est en lisant le livre de Grindelwald que j'ai trouvé la solution mais pour cela, il me faut un volontaire afin de tester pour voir si cela marche, même si je n'en doute pas une seconde. Crabbe, viens ici, tu feras l'affaire, ordonna Voldemort en se remettant debout derrière le pupitre.

Aussitôt, un homme à la silhouette trapue et aux épaules larges se leva de son fauteuil puis, il s'avança vers son Maître et s'arrêta une fois à ces côtés.

-Retrousse ta manche et pose ton bras devant moi, poursuivit Voldemort d'un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix.

Crabbe hésita quelques secondes puis, il retroussa la manche gauche de sa robe de Sorcier et le posa sur le pupitre.

-Le principe de ce procédé est, certes, un peu compliqué à réaliser mais, lorsqu'il est mis en place, il est vraiment très intéressant à utiliser, et il vous servira, croyez-moi, expliqua Voldemort.

Ce dernier sorti alors sa baguette de sa poche puis, il ouvrit l'encrier qui se trouvait face à lui, la trempa dedans et, lorsqu'il la ressortit, elle était imprégné d'un liquide noir et gluant.

Ensuite, il saisit le poignet de Crabbe et, sous ces longs doigts froids comme de la glace, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur, mais aussi d'inquiétude face à ce qu'il allait lui faire.

-Goran Crabbe, fais-tu le serment de servir ton Maître et de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Oui Maître, j'accepte, répondit Crabbe.

-Est-tu prêt à accepter les missions que je te donnerais et de servir sous mes ordres ?

-Oui Maître, j'accepte.

-Dans ce cas la...

Lord Voldemort posa alors le bout de sa baguette sur l'avant bras de Crabbe et, aussitôt, le liquide qui se trouvait dessus disparut, et sembla s'infiltrer dans la peau du Mangemort, comme un tatouage, dessinant ainsi ce qui ressemblait à un crâne humain dans la bouche duquel sortait un serpent.

-...te voilà officiellement Mangemort, finit Voldemort.

En voyant ce curieux tatouage, Crabbe passa sa main dessus, mais il avait déjà séché et, en le regardant de plus près, il vit le serpent se tortiller légèrement.

Aussitôt, pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, il ressentit une douleur intense dans tout le bras, comme si on lui enfonçait une dizaine de seringues directement dans l'os, et il sentit sa main s'engourdir lourdement.

-Te voilà à présent doté de la Marque des Ténèbres, Crabbe, et c'est grâce à elle que nous nous réunirons à présent car, quand j'aurais besoin de vous, il vous suffira d'appuyer dessus pour savoir où vous rendre. Une fois que vous en serez tous équipés, nous ferons un test pour voir si tout marche comme prévu.

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, chaque Mangemort subit le même sort que Crabbe et, une fois que ce fut fini, tout le monde se tenait le bras en une grimace de douleur.

-Voilà, maintenant, procédons au test, décida Voldemort en refermant son encrier d'un coup de baguette.

Puis, avant que quiconque ai eu le temps de répondre, il disparut subitement en un petit bruit de détonation.

Ils attendirent alors pendant quelques secondes puis, soudainement, ils ressentirent à nouveau une douleur au bras et aussitôt, dans leurs têtes, ils distinguèrent les images très nettes de leur Maître qui se trouvait assis dans un imposant fauteuil, dans une pièce sombres aux murs exigus.

Ils regardèrent ensuite leur Marque des Ténèbres et, en voyant le serpent qui bougeait dans tous les sens, comme si il s'agissait d'un vrai, ils le touchèrent du bout des doigts et la, tout se bouscula.

Ils sentirent brusquement leurs pieds décoller du sol puis, leurs têtes ainsi que la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se mirent à tourner dans tous les sens comme si ils transplanaient, mais en beaucoup plus rapide et beaucoup plus flou étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucune idées de leur destination.

Lorsque cela s'arrêta, ils se trouvaient à présent dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de voir dans leur tête, face à leur Maître qui, d'un air ravi, les regarda arriver un à un.

-Parfait, maintenant que vous savez comment ça marche et que votre formation est terminée, attendez-vous à ce que je vous contacte à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit. Si, pour une raison x ou y, vous ne répondez pas présent à un de mes appels, vous n'aurez aucune excuses, et je n'hésiterais pas à vous punir pour pareil abandon, j'espère avoir été assez clair.

Voyant que personne ne lui répondit, il continua de parler.

-Bien, voilà ce qui va se passer à présent. Maintenant que vous êtes tous prêts à agir officiellement sous mes ordres, attendez que je vous appelle. Poursuivez votre vie comme si de rien était et surtout, ne faîtes pas parler de vous, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez déjà des problèmes. Voilà, vous pouvez disposer, Mangemorts.

– – – – –

Pendant les deux ans qui suivirent la fin de leur formation, les Mangemorts obéirent à leur Maître et, ainsi, ils continuèrent leurs vies en devenant de parfait citoyens le jour, et de cruels Mages Noirs la nuit.

Malgré tout, cela ne les avait pas empêché pour certains d'avoir une vie de famille exemplaire car certains d'entre eux se marièrent et eurent des enfants, tout en se débrouillant pour alterner entre le rôle de parents, et celui de Mangemort, au grand désespoir de leurs conjoints et conjointes qui commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement de leurs petites manigances.

Beaucoup avaient d'abord tenté de rien dire à leurs familles mais, au fil du temps, c'était devenu beaucoup plus difficile à gérer, surtout lorsque leur Marque des Ténèbres se mettait à les brûler et qu'ils devaient s'en aller subitement, sans savoir où ils allaient.

Pour éviter cela, certains avaient même fait le choix de faire passer leurs vies de Mangemort avant la famille, si bien qu'ils vivaient seuls et qu'ils semblaient très bien s'en contenter comme ça.

De temps en temps, Voldemort leur confiait des missions mais rien de bien dangereux encore. Ainsi, ils effectuaient des vols de biens chez des familles de Sorciers de Sangs Impurs, ou alors ils extorquaient des commerçants afin de leur voler de précieux objets de Magie Noire, et cela leur était même arrivé à plusieurs reprises de vandaliser et de piller les demeures de Sorciers qu'ils qualifiaient de traîtres à leur sang, tout en y prenant un malin plaisir.

Suite à tous ces événements, Aslan Cassius, l'actuelle Ministre avait demandé au Service des usages abusifs de la Magie d'enquêter sur les Mangemorts mais comme ils avaient toujours un train de retard sur ce qui allait se passer, ils arrivaient toujours en retard.

Pourquoi ? C'était simple. Adrian Jaxter, un Mangemort qui travaillait au Ministère au Département de la Justice Magique avait reçu pour ordre de soumettre le chef du Service à un puissant Sortilège de Confusion, si bien que, lorsqu'il devait réfléchir à un plan pour coincer les Mangemorts, il se mélangeait les pinceaux, et envoyait son équipe à l'opposé de l'endroit qui était attaqué.

C'était un peu difficile pour Jaxter de mener à bien cette mission mais au fil du temps, il avait trouvé une technique assez efficace.

Depuis maintenant six ans qu'il travaillait dans ce Département, il avait apprit à connaître les petites habitudes de son supérieur, les heures pendant lesquelles il allait manger, à quelle moment il buvait son jus de citrouille du matin, ses heures de pause enfin bref, il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur si bien que, à chaque fois qu'il se rendait aux toilettes, il l'y attendait, et profitait de ce cour laps de temps pour lui jeter le Sortilège, à l'abri de ces hommes de main.

De temps en temps, les Mangemorts se réunissaient pour échanger des nouvelles sur leurs agissements, mais uniquement par petits groupes, car ils avaient peur de se faire repérer par des membres du Ministère, même si ils savaient que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver car ils prenaient à chaque fois toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas pouvoir être localisés.

Quant à Lord Voldemort, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de s'isoler pendant quelques semaines, afin d'étudier des nouveaux livres ou alors pour créer des Sortilèges dont lui seul avait le secret et, dans ces cas la, personne ne savait où il se rendait, pas même ces Mangemorts.

Un jour, alors que le week-end venait de commencer, ils sentirent leur Marque des Ténèbres brûler et, dans la minute qui suivit, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de réception des Malefoy avec, face à eux, leur Maître qui, au fil des jours et des années, semblait avoir le visage qui devenait de plus en plus livide et terrifiant, et qui portait une longue robe noire, tout en tenant à la main une page d'un journal qu'ils reconnurent comme étant la Gazette des Sorciers.

-Mangemorts, soyez le bienvenue, déclara-t-il. Je vous ai fait venir car l'heure est grave.

Venant de lui, ses paroles firent frémir les Mangemorts. Voyant cela, Voldemort déplia devant eux la page de la Gazette des Sorciers puis, il pointa un long doigt osseux sur un article qui, rien qu'au titre, semblait intéressant.

_**Les terribles Mages Noirs : sont-ils vraiment une menace ?**_

_Depuis quelques années déjà que ces Mages Noirs sévissent dans tout le pays, tout le monde s'interroge à leurs sujets : sont-ils des amateurs ? Font-ils tout cela uniquement pour faire parler d'eux ? Qui sont-ils vraiment et que veulent-ils ? Représentent-ils vraiment une menace pour le Monde de la Magie ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponses voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, en exclusivité pour nos lecteurs, la Gazette du Sorcier a essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux. _

_Commençons d'abord par l'interview de Monsieur et Madame Trenton, habitant le petit village de Little Vaughton et qui, un beau soir, alors qu'ils rentraient d'un spectacle des Bizarr'Sisters, ont eu la désagréable surprise de retrouver leur demeure complètement sans dessus-dessous. _

_« Ils nous ont volé des vieux livres et des bibelots qui ont appartenu à ma famille » explique Anasya Trenton. « Ils ont aussi saccagé ma salle à manger, brisé les vitres et ont dessiné une énorme tête de mort sur notre tapis. ». Lorsque nous lui demandons ce qu'elle pense de ces Mages Noirs, elle répond qu'il s'agit sûrement de jeunes voyous révolutionnaires qui s'ennuient, et qui aiment occuper leur temps en plaidant leurs causes avec de tels actes. _

_Quant à Mr Gurpples, le gérant de Fleury et Bott qui a été la première victime de ces dangereux Sorciers, il dit avoir été très impressionnés par eux, et a même choisi de déménager par crainte qu'ils le retrouve._

_« Ils ont menacé ma famille et, même si leurs visages étaient cachés par d'affreuses cagoules, je pouvait voir leurs yeux qui avaient quelque-chose de très inquiétants. Quant à leurs voix, elles étaient dures, pleine de détermination, froides et, même si j'ai essayé de leur résister et que je ne les croyais pas, je savais au fond de moi qu'ils n'étaient pas la pour plaisanter. Pour moi, ces gars la sont loin d'être des amateurs car, quand je vois à quel point ils ont ruiné mon magasin avec leur Magie Noire, ils représentent une menace pour notre Société, j'en suis certain. » déclare ce dernier. _

_À l'heure où tous les avis sont partagés, la Gazette du Sorcier tiens à rassurer ces lecteurs : d'après les dires de dirigeants hauts placés du Ministère de la Magie, les Mages Noirs arrêterons de faire parler d'eux d'ici peu de temps._

_« Si vraiment ils représentaient un danger pour nous » témoigne Carthus Polmooth, chef de la Brigade de Police Magique « alors ils ne s'arrêteraient pas à de simples actes de vandalisme, loin de la. Tous les Sorciers et Sorcières qui ont essayé de faire parler d'eux pendant ces cinquante dernières années ont répandu bien plus de sang et de terreur que ces voyous. Vous savez, lorsque vous avez soif de cruauté, de gloire et de pouvoir, alors vous êtes prêts à tout pour vous faire connaître. Hors je ne trouve pas que ces hommes la ont l'air de vouloir ça car, à part piller quelques maisons et menacer des gens, ils n'ont quand même pas fait énormément de choses qui méritent leur place dans l'histoire. » _

_Toutefois, si vous avez des informations à nous communiquer sur eux, si vous trouvez qu'un membre de votre entourage a un comportement suspect, et qu'il pourrait s'agir de l'un d'eux, n'hésitez pas à contacter le Département de la Justice Magique, et nous interviendrons dans les plus brefs délais. _

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de lire, ils sentirent une vague de colère s'emparer d'eux-même.

-Maître, ils ne nous prennent pas au sérieux, remarqua Avery en montrant l'article d'un signe de sa main tremblante de rage.

-Je le sais, Avery, ils n'ont aucune idées de ce dont vous êtes capable et je crois qu'il va falloir passer au niveau supérieur pour leur prouver que nous ne sommes pas des amateurs, loin de la, répondit Lord Voldemort en essayant de rester calme. Je ne vous ai pas formé pendant toutes ses années pour que l'on vous prenne pour des amateurs et je ne les laisserais pas salir votre réputation, vous pouvez me croire.

-Alors on fait quoi Maître ? Dîtes-nous ce que vous voulez que nous fassions et nous agirons immédiatement ! Déclara Mulciber.

Voldemort se leva alors de son siège puis, il tourna le dos à ces Mangemorts et se mit face aux flammes qui vacillaient dans la cheminée.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir aller rendre visite à ce cher Carthus Polmooth pour lui montré qu'il s'est trompé sur tous les sujets, et pour lui donner une bonne leçon afin qu'il sache enfin qui nous sommes, décida-t-il.

-Maître, donnez-moi quatre de vos meilleurs hommes, et je vous jure que nous vous rendrons justice, proposa Avery.

-Inutile Avery, tu n'auras pas besoin de diriger quoi que ce soit...

Lorsque Voldemort fini sa phrase, les Mangemorts ne virent pas le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage, ni même les flammes de la cheminée qui brillaient dans ces yeux.

-...étant donné que cette fois-ci, je viendrais avec vous.

Les Mangemorts restèrent aussitôt sans voix. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, jamais leur Maître avait prit le temps de les accompagner à une mission, comme quoi celle-ci devait vraiment s'avérer importante à ses yeux, et du coup importante pour eux aussi car ils ne voulaient pas le décevoir en sa présence.

-Maître, c'est inutile que vous preniez des risques en vous montrant au grand jour. Nous saurons faire le travail nous même, fit Travers.

-Je ne vois pas quels risques je pourrais prendre, Rosier, et ce n'est pas la peine de prendre des décisions à ma place, vous savez à quel point je _déteste _ça. Si j'ai dit que je vous accompagnerais, il est strictement inutile de revenir là dessus, est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde ?

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient apparemment pas le choix, les Mangemorts ne dirent rien.

-Parfait. Cependant, même si je sais que je n'en aurais pas besoin, je veut que les quatre meilleurs d'entre-vous m'accompagniez, c'est à dire toi Travers, Dolohov, Avery et Mulciber.

Les quatre concernés se regardèrent alors un à un, conscient qu'il s'agissait probablement de la mission la plus importante qui leur avait été confiée jusque la, et honorés de pouvoir accompagner leur Maître.

Quant aux autres, ils se sentirent légèrement frustrés en entendant les noms puis, avec jalousie, ils regardèrent les quatre chanceux s'avancer d'un pas vers leur Maître.

-Nous partirons ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit. Je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous même car, si vous me décevez, vous savez ce qui arrivera, dit Voldemort en tournant vers les quatre Mangemorts qui allaient l'accompagner.

-Bien sûr Maître, ça sera un honneur de se battre à vos côtés, déclara Avery en faisant une petite révérence.

-Allez vous préparer, ordonna Voldemort d'un ton sans répliques.

Les quatre concernés quittèrent alors la salle puis, alors que Voldemort tentait de chauffer ses mains glaciales avec la chaleur de la cheminée, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcha doucement de lui, sans rien dire.

-Oui Grimma, je peut faire quelque-chose pour toi ? Demanda Voldemort sans même se retourner.

-Oui, Maître. Je me permet de vous proposer mes services pour ce soir car je suis certaine que je pourrais vous apporter beaucoup de...

-_Endoloris _! Coupa Voldemort en se retournant brusquement, tout en tendant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, la Mangemort sentit une douleur intense s'emparer de tout son corps et, sous le poids de toute cette souffrance, elle s'écroula par terre, avant de se tordre dans tous les sens.

-Si jamais j'avais eu besoin de toi, Grimma, je te l'aurais fait savoir. Ne t'ai-je donc pas appris à ne _jamais _contester mes ordres ?! Rappela Voldemort d'une voix calme mais glacée.

-Si...si Maître...je...je ne... recommencerais plus...

Voldemort la regarda alors souffrir pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires puis, il abaissa sa baguette et aussitôt, le Sortilège s'arrêta.

-Si toutefois tu _oses _me manquer à nouveau de respect, Grimma, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te tuer. Maintenant, allez vous-en, et plus vite que ça.


	6. Gorgone

**6éme chapitre :**

Le soir, alors qu'une nuit froide commençait à tomber, Travers, Dolohov, Avery et Mulciber rejoignirent leur Maître chez les Malefoy.

Ils le trouvèrent là où ils l'avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt, c'est à dire dans la salle de réception et, pour l'occasion, il avait revêtit une longue tunique noire sur laquelle étaient brodés des serpents de couleur dorée.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils sortirent du Manoir puis, après avoir franchit le portail, ils transplanèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à la bordure d'une forêt, pas loin d'un petit village dont quelques cheminées continuait de cracher des petits nuages de fumée qui se dessinaient dans le ciel étoilé.

-Ou sommes-nous Maître ? Demanda Mulciber en regardant autour de lui.

-Nous n'avons pas pu atterrir directement dans la propriété de Carthus Polmooth car elle est protégée par des Sortilèges, mais nous ne sommes pas loin, répondit Voldemort.

Ils se dirigèrent alors sur un chemin de campagne, passèrent devant les ruines d'une vieille ferme abandonnée puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques centaines de mètres de ce qui ressemblait à une grande bâtisse, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Il y a un Auror qui fait le guet juste devant la maison, déclara Voldemort, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire.

-Voulez-vous que nous nous occupions de lui ? Proposa Avery.

-Oui, allez-y, ça vous fera un peu d'exercice, répondit Voldemort.

Avery fit alors un signe à Dolohov puis, après qu'ils eurent enfilés leurs cagoules, les deux Mangemorts s'avancèrent vers la bâtisse et.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, ils distinguaient les contours, et des lumières allumées au première étage puis, arrivés à quelques mètres de l'entrée qui était scellée par un grand portail en fer, ils virent une silhouette s'avancer vers eux à vive allure, tout en pointant une baguette dans leur direction.

-Ne faites pas un pas de plus et déclinez votre identité immédiatement, ordonna une voix masculine.

-Pourquoi on ferait ça ? On a pas le droit de rendre visite à un ami ? S'étonna ironiquement Dolohov.

-Vous vous adressez à un Auror, donc veuillez faire ce que je vous demande si vous ne voulez pas que j'ouvre le feu. Je répète : veuillez décliner votre identité, messieurs.

-Et si on refuse ? T'es sûr que tu ouvriras le feu ? À mon avis, t'es terrifié à l'idée de ne pas savoir à qui tu t'adresses...

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Et la, tout se passa très vite. Avant que l'Auror n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Avery sorti sa baguette et la fendit en l'air.

Aussitôt, il y eut comme un courant d'air froid suivi d'une légère détonation, et l'Auror perdit l'équilibre. Il se releva quelques secondes après, une entaille sanguinolente dégoulinant sur sa joue puis, avant qu'il n'ai pu riposter, il reçut deux rayons de lumière rouge dans la poitrine et il tomba par terre, les bras le long du corps, et avec une expression apeuré figée sur son visage.

-Eh bin ! Encore un qui va passer du temps à Sainte Mangouste ! S'exclama Dolohov en rangeant sa baguette.

Ce dernier et Avery furent alors rejoint par leur Maître et par les deux autres Mangemort. Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent du portail et, pendant de longues secondes, Voldemort le fixa, conscient que seul l'Auror pouvait l'ouvrir sans avoir accès à la force puis, soudainement, il sorti sa baguette et la dirigea vers un gros cadenas qui servait de sécurité.

Aussitôt, les chaînes de celui-ci commencèrent à se tordre dans tous les sens puis, tout d'un coup, il y eut une petite explosion, et elles se transformèrent en un serpent métallique qui tomba au sol, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

En un grincement sinistre, le portail s'ouvrit, et des torches s'allumèrent tout le long d'un chemin de graviers qui menait à la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Celle-ci était assez grande, entièrement faîte de pierres apparentes, et des tuiles rouges recouvraient le toit qui comportait deux grandes cheminées.

En arrivant devant la porte, chaque Mangemorts enfilèrent leurs cagoules et, alors que Mulciber en tendit une à Voldemort, ce dernier refusa.

-Maître, si vous voulez que nous restions anonymes, il faut...

-C'est vous qui devez rester anonymes, coupa Voldemort. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de cette futilité.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il fit sauter la porte d'entrée d'un coup de baguette, créant ainsi un nuage de poussière puis, il pénétra dans la maison, suivi de ces acolytes.

Ils arrivèrent aussitôt dans un grand corridor décoré de tableaux en tous genres, face à un grand escalier en bois, et composé de plusieurs portes fermées.

Alertés par l'explosion de la porte, ils entendirent des bruits de pas au premier étage, suivis de voix et, au bout de quelques secondes d'agitations, ils virent apparaître en haut un homme qui était vêtu d'un pyjama à rayures.

Lorsqu'il vit Voldemort et les Mangemorts, il poussa un cri de surprise puis, il fit demi-tour et disparut dans l'obscurité.

-Allez le chercher, et ramenez aussi tout ceux que vous trouverez la haut. Je vous attends dans le salon, ordonna Voldemort.

Aussitôt, les cinq Mangemorts coururent dans les escaliers puis, après avoir grimpé les marches à toute vitesse, ils arrivent dans une sorte de mezzanine composée d'une seule porte.

Avery l'ouvrit alors d'un coup de baguette puis, ils arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir et virent à quelques mètres devant eux l'homme rentrer dans une pièce, et refermer la porte, avant de la sceller de l'intérieur à l'aide d'un Sortilège.

Voyant ça, les Mangemorts eurent un petit rire puis, après avoir fouillé les autres pièces qui se trouvaient à côté, ils s'approchèrent de la fameuse porte et, d'un nouveau coup de baguette, ils firent sauter la serrure et défoncèrent le panneau de bois d'un coup de pied.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une grande chambre au parquet en lattes de bois, aux mur couverts d'une tapisserie rouge, et dont l'espace était occupé par un grand lit dont les draps étaient défaits, d'un petit bureau qui faisait face à une fenêtre et d'une armoire sur laquelle étaient gravés ce qui ressemblaient à des écussons.

Debout devant celle-ci se trouvait l'homme qu'ils avaient aperçus quelques secondes plus tôt, et il les menaçait avec sa baguette. Il était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, avait un petit visage replet et les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux ainsi que ces cheveux emmêlés montraient qu'il venait probablement de se lever en sursaut.

Derrière lui, recroquevillées à côté de l'armoire se trouvaient deux jeunes filles blondes qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes, tandis que leurs mère était juste devant elle, et tendait les bras dans un geste de protection.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes vous chez nous ? Demanda l'homme d'un air apeuré.

-Range ta baguette, vermine, tu n'as aucune chance contre nous, ordonna Travers.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas de faire du mal à ma famille, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! Riposta l'homme, alors que sa main commençait à trembler légèrement.

-On ne vous veut aucun mal pour l'instant alors baisse d'un ton si tu ne veux pas qu'on change d'avis, conseilla Dolohov.

-Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez mon garçon ?! Je suis...

-Carthus Polmooth, le Chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique, on sait tout ça, tu ne nous apprends rien, coupa Travers.

-Dans ce cas la, vous devriez savoir aussi que vous prenez énormément de risques en vous en prenant à moi de cette façon ! Je...

-C'est toi qui a prit des risques en t'en prenant à nous ! Coupa à nouveau Travers. Tu aurais du mesurer tes paroles dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! Si il arrive quelque-chose à ta famille, le seul responsable, c'est toi ! Si nous sommes venus ici ce soir, c'est pour rétablir la vérité à notre sujet donc si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, toi et ta petite famille feriez mieux de nous suivre !

Voyant qu'il avait guère le choix étant donné la détermination des Mangemorts, Carthus sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes puis, il lâcha sa baguette et s'avança vers eux.

-Vous aussi vous venez avec nous, ordonna Mulciber en s'adressant aux deux enfants et à la femme.

-Non, laissez les, elles n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça !

-Je crois qu'il y a un truc que t'as pas l'air d'avoir pigé, Polmooth, c'est que c'est pas toi qui commande aujourd'hui, donc si je dit qu'elles viennent avec nous, elles n'ont pas le choix, c'est clair ?!

Dolohov attrapa l'homme par le bras puis, il le poussa dans le couloir tout en le menaçant avec sa baguette pendant que, derrière lui, les trois autres Mangemorts saisirent sa femme et ses filles, et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Ainsi, ils franchirent le couloir à la file indienne puis, ils descendirent les marches et, voyant une porte ouverte avec de la lumière qui émanait de la pièce, ils s'y engouffrèrent.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans un petit salon, composé d'un grand canapé en tweed, de quelques meubles sur lesquels étaient exposés des vieux bibelots et d'une petite table autour de laquelle se trouvaient quelques vieilles chaises.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Voldemort était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, à côté d'une cheminée en pierres et, lorsqu'il vit ces Mangemorts et leurs victimes arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

-Que faîtes-vous dans mon salon ?! S'étonna Carthus, alors que Dolohov le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise, juste face en face de son Maître et que les autres membres de la famille s'assirent sur le canapé.

-Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons présentés, répondit poliment le Mage Noir. Je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor mais maintenant, je suis plus connu sous celui de Lord Voldemort.

-Lord Voldemort ?! Quel drôle de nom ! Cela vous donne-t-il le droit de vous infiltrer chez des gens comme ça ?! Vous savez que d'ici quelques minutes, vous risquez de voir arriver une poignée d'Aurors si jamais...

-Nous n'avons que faire de tes Aurors, Polmooth. Ils ne nous font pas peur alors cesse d'essayer de nous effrayer avec tes menaces puériles et écoute moi, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix calme mais tranchante.

Ce dernier fit alors un signe de tête à Dolohov et aussitôt, ce dernier alla se poster devant la porte tandis que les trois autres Mangemorts restèrent autour de la table.

-Sais-tu qui sont ces gens avec moi ? Demanda Voldemort d'un ton placide.

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Pour qui me prenez vous ?! Vous êtes les fameux Mages Noirs dont tout le monde parle en ce moment ! Répondit Carthus.

-Parfaitement. Et sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes-ici ce soir ? Tu dois bien en avoir une petite idée non ? Insista Voldemort en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

-Non pourquoi ? Je devrais ?!

Soudainement, Voldemort perdit son calme puis, il se leva à toute vitesse de son fauteuil avant de planter sa baguette sous le menton de Carthus et de lui serrer la gorge à l'aide de son autre main.

Aussitôt, la femme de ce dernier essaya de se lever de son canapé pour porter secours à son mari, mais Avery l'en empêcha en la repoussant brutalement, ce qui fit pleurer bruyamment les deux petites filles.

-Car il se trouve que ta participation à la Gazette du Sorcier ne m'a pas plut, voilà pourquoi ! Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas et tu as _osé _dire de mes hommes qu'ils ne représentaient aucun danger mais qu'en sais-tu finalement, hein ?! Pas grand chose à ce que je sache ! S'exclama Voldemort.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ?! Je n'ai fait que résumer ce que tout le Ministère pense vous savez ! Déclara Carthus, d'un air affolé, en sentant les longs doigts glacés du Mage Noir qui se resserrait autour de sa gorge.

-Tout le monde n'est pas forcément de ton avis, Polmooth, et déballer tous tes tissus de mensonges dans un journal comme la Gazette ne va sûrement pas arranger nos affaires ! A cause de ça, nous n'allons plus être pris au sérieux, et c'est _extrêmement _dérangeant pour notre réputation, tu peux me croire !

-Alors vous allez faire quoi ? Vous allez me tuer pour montrer l'exemple ? S'en prendre à quelqu'un de haut placé comme moi pourra peut-être prouver au Monde qui vous êtes vraiment, remarqua Carthus en essayant d'utiliser un ton calme.

Voldemort eut alors un petit sourire puis, il lâcha le cou du Sorcier et resta debout, face à lui.

-Tu as raison, te tuer nous permettrait de nous faire un vrai nom mais j'avoue trouver ça un peu trop..._facile_, déclara-t-il. Ceci dit...

Il s'arrêta alors au milieu de sa phrase puis, soudainement, il pointa sa baguette vers la femme qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

Voyant ça, Carthus se leva de sa chaise mais, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il reçu un violent coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle, et le fit se rasseoir, alors que des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Reste tranquille, conseilla Travers en se mettant juste derrière la chaise.

-Laissez ma femme, elle n'a... elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Prenez-vous en à moi mais pas à elle, par pitié...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'oserais jamais lever la main sur une aussi belle créature mais en revanche...

A nouveau, Voldemort laissa sa phrase en suspens puis, il plongea ses yeux injectés de sang dans ceux de Carthus et, brusquement, sans tourner la tête et en affichant un sourire diabolique, il dirigea sa baguette vers une des petites filles.

Aussitôt, il y eut une petite détonation suivi d'une lumière verte aveuglante et, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Carhus poussa un cri d'horreur.

Sa petite fille qui, auparavant, avait de longues bouclettes blondes et un visage rond parsemé de tâches de rousseurs avait à présent les cheveux qui avaient été remplacés par de longs et fins serpents qui, la bouche grande ouverte, se tortillaient dans tous les sens tout en crachant.

Quant à son visage, il était devenu d'une pâleur cadavérique, et ces yeux vitreux, comme si plus aucun éclats ne pourrait désormais briller à l'intérieur.

Voyant cela, la mère de petite fille ainsi que cette dernière et sa sœur éclatèrent en sanglots puis, la mère essaya de se lever pour réconforter sa progéniture mais à nouveau, elle fut retenue par Avery qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? QUE LUI AVEZ VOUS FAIT ESPÉCE DE MISÉRABLE VERMINE ?! Demanda Carthus, alors que Travers lui tenait les bras pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

-Voilà le dilemme, Polmooth. Si tu ne veux pas que je fasse subir la même chose à ton autre fille, t'as intérêt à rectifier tout ce que tu as dis sur nous, et à changer de jugement. Crois-moi, si tu ne fais rien, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à revenir, et ce ne seront pas tes misérables Aurors qui m'arrêteront. C'est clair ? Et surtout, n'essaye pas de t'enfuir car dans ce cas la, je ne m'en prendrais pas seulement à ta fille, ta famille entière en subirais les conséquences...

-RENDEZ LUI SON APPARENCE NORMALE, ESPÉCE DE MONSTRE ! VOUS...

D'un coup de baguette, Avery stoppa la voix stridente de la mère qui se retrouva alors aphone, à articuler des phrases et des mots sans que personne ne la comprenne.

-Non, je ne le ferais pas, et c'est inutile que vous essayiez vous-même car vous n'y arriverez pas. Vous pourrez l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste mais ça serait une perte de temps aussi car aucun Médicomage de ce monde pourra la soigner. Seul moi en ai les capacités donc vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je demande si vous voulez qu'elle redevienne normale un jour, dit Voldemort.

-Vous n'êtes que des pourritures ! Nous vous rechercherons et nous vous traquerons, je le jure sur ma vie ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça bande de vermines ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir comme vous le faîtes, vous méritez la prison et croyez-moi, vous n'y échapperez pas ! Jura Carthus alors des larmes de rage continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

-C'est cela oui ! En attendant nous, on va partir alors un conseil : évite de faire le héros en essayant de nous suivre car ça risquerais de nous énerver. J'espère avoir été assez clair et que vous ne ferez rien de stupide...

Voyant que Carthus était incapable de répondre en raison des larmes qui continuaient de couler, et que sa femme était dans le même état, Voldemort fit un signe de tête à Travers qui lâcha alors les bras de l'homme.

Aussitôt, ce dernier se leva de sa chaise, alla s'agenouiller devant le canapé puis, il prit la tête de sa fille métamorphosé dans les bras, y déposa un léger baiser et posa son menton dessus, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Allons-y messieurs, laissons-les, ordonna Voldemort.

Le Mage Noir se dirigea alors vers la porte puis, en passant devant le canapé, il effleura de sa main glacé la joue de la deuxième petite fille qui se recroquevilla aussitôt dans les bras de sa mère puis, accompagné de ces Mangemorts, ils quittèrent la pièce.


	7. Interrogatoire

**7éme chapitre :**

Plus d'un an s'était écoulé depuis que Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient rendus visite à Carthus Polmooth et, comme l'avait promis ce dernier, le Ministère avait redoublé d'efforts pour essayer d'attraper ces dangereux Mages Noirs.

A présent, afin d'essayer de progresser dans leurs recherches, la Brigade de Police Magique travaillait en collaboration avec les Aurors, car ces derniers avaient une grande connaissance sur les criminels actuels qui pouvaient faire parti des Mangemorts.

Ainsi, après quelques enquêtes approfondies, ils avaient retrouvé la trace d'anciens prisonniers d'Azkaban qui avaient été relâchés pour bonne conduite puis, ils s'étaient mis à les espionner discrètement, mais c'était sans succès car ils semblaient avoir repris une vie normale et rien ne les apparentait avec ces dangereux Mages Noirs.

Ils avaient ensuite continué leurs recherches en s'attardant davantage sur Tom Elvis Jedusor qui, ce jour la, avait dévoilé son vrai nom à Carthus et, après avoir enquêté sur lui, et sur son passé à Poudlard, ils s'étaient mis à surveiller des anciens élèves qui, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'École quelques années auparavant, trainaient avec lui tout en faisant parler d'eux, et pouvaient être usceptibles aujourd'hui de le fréquenter encore, ou de faire parti de ces Mages Noirs.

De cette façon, plusieurs anciens Serpentard avaient été interrogés par des Aurors mais selon leurs dires, personne n'avait la moindre idée de qu'il était devenu. Ils avaient ensuite interrogés leurs proches et, d'après ces derniers, ces anciens élèves menaient à présent une vie paisible, et rien ne les laissait imaginer qu'ils puissent avoir un lien avec lui.

Et pourtant, les membres du Ministère étaient loin de se douter que certains de ces anciens élèves maniaient le mensonge à la perfection...

– – – – –

Un jour, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, alors qu'un brouillard naissant envahissait les ruelles sombres et peu fréquentées, trois silhouettes marchaient à la même allure, le pas décidé, et une sorte de grâce semblait émaner d'eux.

Parmi eux se trouvaient deux hommes. L'un était assez grand, avait des cheveux courts, un visage dur aux traits anguleux et il tenait dans sa main un rouleau de parchemin. L'autre était plus petit, la silhouette beaucoup plus rebondie et avait de longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du cou. Quant à la troisième personne, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, au nez légèrement retroussé et aux yeux brillants de détermination.

Tous les trois étaient habillés de la même robe noir sur laquelle un « A » était brodé dans le dos, et ils portaient tous le même chapeau noir, décoré de la même lettre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la vitrine d'un magasin qui vendait de vieux grimoires, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour regarder l'enseigne puis, ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée et pénétrèrent dans la boutique.

Celle-ci était occupée par un homme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir, ainsi que par quelques clients qui feuilletaient de vieilles encyclopédies, tout en grommelant d'inaudibles paroles.

Aussitôt, les trois silhouettes s'approchèrent de celui qui semblait être le gérant du magasin et, lorsqu'il les vit, ce dernier eut l'air étonné de les voir ici.

Il s'agissait la d'un homme au visage dur, aux gros sourcils épais, aux joues mal rasées et aux yeux vitreux. Ses cheveux gris étaient emmêlés, et il se dégageait de lui une odeur de tabac froid.

-Bonjour messieurs dames, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda le gérant d'une voix rauque.

-Vous êtes Mr Rosier ? Galvin Rosier, plus précisément ? Demanda l'homme à la grande silhouette.

-C'est moi ouais, je peut vous renseigner ? Répondit le dénommé Rosier.

Les trois Sorciers qui se trouvaient face à lui sortirent alors de leurs poches une plaque en fer, sur laquelle était forgée les sceaux du Ministère, ainsi qu'un « A » en relief.

-Désolé de vous déranger, Mr Rosier, je me présente : je m'appelle Burt Snapple, déclara l'homme d'une voix profonde et solennelle. Voici mademoiselle Emma Hammersmith et Mr Lucien Tirebois. Nous sommes tous les trois des Aurors du Ministère et nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Auriez-vous quelques minutes à nous accorder ?

Rosier fixa alors leurs insignes pendant quelques secondes puis, il émit un reniflement sonore avant de leur répondre.

-Que viendrait faire des Aurors dans mon magasin ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourrions-nous nous isoler pour vous poser quelques questions ? Insista Burt Snapple.

En guise de réponse, Rosier se tourna vers une porte qui se trouvait derrière lui puis, il y frappa à deux reprises.

-Pearce ! Vient t'occuper de la caisse, et plus vite que ça ! Je vais prendre ma pause ! Brailla t'il.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un autre homme, Rosier passa derrière le comptoir puis, il attrapa une veste en velours qui était posée sur un porte-manteau, et suivi les trois Aurors dehors.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers une petite ruelle située sur le côté du magasin puis, arrivés dans celle-ci, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Je vous écoute, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Rosier.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, depuis quelques mois déjà, le Ministère enquête sur tous ces Mages Noirs qui sèment la panique dans notre monde, commença Lucien Tirebois.

-J'en ai vaguement entendu parlé, ouais. C'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

-Il se trouve que nous avons été chargé d'enquêter sur les anciens élèves de Poudlard qui, lors de leur scolarité, avaient parfois tendance à faire parler d'eux au sein de l'École et, d'après ce que nous savons, vous en avez fait parti, continua l'Auror.

-Et vous venez me blâmer pour ça ? Alors que ça fait maintenant huit ans que j'ai fini ma scolarité, que j'ai un job tranquille et une vie normale, c'est ça ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter ? S'étonna Rosier.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour que l'on nous dise ce que nous avons à faire, Mr Rosier, rétorqua Emma Hammersmith d'un ton sec. Nous sommes venus ici pour vous poser des questions sur vos anciens camarades, afin de savoir si vous avez remarqué chez eux un comportement pouvant s'avérer suspect, auquel cas vous serez fort aimable de nous en avertir.

-Mes anciens camarades ? Il n'y en a pas beaucoup que je revois, vous savez. De temps en temps, il m'arrive d'en croiser à la boutique, ou alors d'aller faire quelques tirs de Quidditch avec Nott et Mulciber, mais cela arrive rarement, répondit Rosier d'un ton las.

-Vous voulez dire Alaric Nott et Bellick Mulciber, c'est ça ? Demanda Snapple, après avoir regardé sur le parchemin qu'il avait déplié dans ses mains.

-Ouais, c'est eux.

-Nous ne les avons pas encore interrogés. Autre question, Mr Rosier. Durant votre scolarité, vous avez fréquenté quelqu'un du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, inutile de le nier, ce sont vos anciens professeurs qui nous dit ça. Avez-vous des nouvelles de lui aujourd'hui ? Poursuivit Snapple.

Rosier se mit alors à réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

-Aucune, non. Vous savez, Jedusor faisait bel et bien parti de mes connaissances mais ce n'était pas un ami. Je traînais avec lui juste car mes anciens camarades l'aimaient bien, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis ma sortie de Poudlard, et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas cherché à en avoir non plus...

-Pourriez-vous nous parler un peu de lui, Mr Rosier ? Nous dire comment il était avec les autres ? Insista Emma Hammersmith.

-Oh eh bin... Tom était un élève exemplaire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec nous, il passait ces journées à la Bibliothèque. Les profs semblaient bien l'aimer, sauf peut-être Dumbledore qui semblait se _méfier _de lui, et de ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Lorsque l'École a subit toute une vague d'horribles crimes en 1942 et que Tom a capturé le responsable qui était Rubéus Hagrid, Dumbledore s'est mit à le surveiller encore plus mais Tom s'en moquait, car il n'avait vraiment rien à se reprocher. Les autres élèves qui ne le connaissaient pas considéraient Tom comme un rat de Bibliothèque, mais ils pouvaient s'empêcher d'être impressionnés par son niveau de Magie, donc personne n'a jamais osé le défier.

-Auriez-vous pu penser qu'il serait capable un jour de faire ce qu'il a fait à la famille Polmooth ? Demanda Snapple.

-Vous savez, ce n'était pas un grand bavard. Il disait très rarement ce qu'il pensait donc de la à savoir de quoi il était _réellement _capable, je n'en sais fichtre rien ! Rares étaient ceux à qui ils se confiaient, et c'est même à se demander si ça lui est déjà arrivé...

-En quittant Poudlard, il ne vous a jamais dit ces projets ? Ce qu'il envisageait de faire par la suite ?

-Je crois me rappeler qu'il voulait voyager mais je n'ai jamais su dans quel endroit exactement, répondit Rosier.

-C'est tout ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur lui ? Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ?

-Hélas pour vous, c'est tout ce que je sais à son sujet, oui. J'aurais aimé vous en dire plus pour vous aider à le coincer mais ce n'est pas le cas, déclara Rosier d'un air désolé.

-Tant pis, merci quand même. Et vous, Mr Rosier ? Peut-on vous poser quelques petites questions sur vous ?

-Bien sûr ouais, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à moi...

-Simple curiosité, Mr Rosier, rien de plus. Comment occupez-vous votre temps libre lorsque vous n'êtes pas au magasin ? Vous avez une femme et des enfants ?

Face à cette soudaine question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Rosier esquiva un petit sourire puis, il frotta sa barbe en répondant aux Aurors, d'un air gêné.

-Une femme oui, des enfants, non, pas encore mais c'est en projet. J'attends juste d'amasser un peu d'argent pour pouvoir leur offrir tout le confort nécessaire, répondit Rosier.

-Des projets plein la tête, des envies à satisfaire, vous n'avez jamais eu envie de franchir la ligne pour arriver à vos besoins ? Interrogea Snapple.

-Jamais non. J'aime gagner ma vie honnêtement, comme tout bon Sorcier qui se respecte.

-Dans ce cas la, vous devriez savoir que l'Allée des Embrumes n'est pas réputée pour être un endroit très..._fréquentable_, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi avoir choisi de travailler ici ? S'étonna la femme.

-J'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, répondit Rosier. À ma sortie de Poudlard, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai galéré pendant quelques mois et un jour, j'ai vu une annonce dans la Gazette qui disait que le gérant de ce magasin était mort, et qu'ils cherchaient un remplaçant. J'y ai immédiatement répondu et dans les deux jours qui ont suivis, j'ai commencé à y travailler. Certes, le salaire n'est pas exorbitant mais je m'y plaît quand même, malgré tout, fit Rosier.

-Vous n'oseriez pas mentir à des Aurors hauts placés du Ministère, Mr Rosier ? Vous savez que, si jamais nous émettons des doutes suite à votre témoignage, nous avons tous les droits de revenir et d'avoir recours à des méthodes beaucoup plus efficaces pour vous faire parler, dit Burt Snapple d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous mentirais, monsieur, je n'ai personne a protéger et rien à cacher. Je le répète, je veut juste avoir une vie tranquille et voler en dessous du radar, si vous voyez ce que je veut dire...

Snapple le fixa alors pendant quelques secondes puis, il replia son parchemin et tendit la main à Rosier qui s'empressa de la serrer.

-Parfait, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Mr Rosier. Toutefois, si vous avez connaissance d'activités bizarres de la part de vos anciens camarades, j'espère que vous la présence d'esprit de nous prévenir.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça.

-Dans ce cas la, merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions. Je parle au nom du Ministère en vous remerciant pour votre collaboration.

Rosier lui répondit alors d'un signe de tête puis, les trois Aurors quittèrent la ruelle, le laissant ainsi seul et, une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de vue, le sourire bienveillant qui s'affichait sur son visage se transforma en une grimace.

– – – – –

-Je te l'ai dit, Avery, je n'ai pas lâché le morceau mais ils avaient l'air méfiants, très méfiants même !

Le soir, après la fermeture de son magasin, Rosier avait contacté en urgence quelques-uns de ses amis Mangemorts, afin de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé pour lui le jour même et, en entendant cela, les concernés eurent l'air inquiets.

En ce moment même, ils se trouvaient tous dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin, assis sur des vieux cartons remplis de livres en tous genres et parmi eux se trouvaient Nott, Mulciber et Dolohov.

-Et heureusement pour toi, Rosier, car sinon, le Maître n'aurais pas hésité à te tuer ! S'exclama Avery.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, du coup ? On s'occupe de ces Aurors ? Demanda Nott.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que le Maître voudrait, non. Si nous nous en prenons à eux directement, alors nous risquerions d'être traqués sans relâche et ça, ce n'est pas bon pour nos affaires, répondit Avery.

-Dans ce cas la, à quoi nous a servi notre formation si nous ne nous battons pas, hein ? Avec tout ce que nous avons apprit, nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté pour leur mettre une raclée non ? S'étonna Dolohov d'un air ahuri.

-Si nous nous en prenons, ne serait-ce qu'à eux trois uniquement, ce n'est pas les Aurors que nous aurons ensuite sur le dos, mais le Ministère tout entier !

-Et alors, Avery ?! Le Maître ne nous a t-il pas appris à effacer nos traces ? Je suis sûr que nous pourrions nous occuper d'eux, sans être pour autant soupçonnés de quoi que ce soit !

Soudainement, les lumières qui se trouvaient dans l'arrière-boutique se mirent à clignoter faiblement puis, d'un coup, elles s'éteignirent.

Lorsqu'elles se rallumèrent quelques secondes après, Lord Voldemort se trouvait debout, face à ces quatre Mangemorts, le visage plus pâle que jamais, et les yeux injectés de sang.

-Maître ! Désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé ! Nous...

-Inutile de t'excuser, Rosier, j'ai entendu tout ce que vous avez dit, coupa Voldemort.

-Vous... vous étiez la ? Demanda Mulciber d'un ton hésitant.

En guise de réponse, Voldemort retroussa sa manche gauche puis, il montra sa Marque des Ténèbres du bout du doigt.

-Elle ne sert pas _uniquement _à vous contacter, je peut aussi m'en servir pour vous voir, déclara-t-il d'un air sinistre.

-Dans ce cas la Maître, si vous avez entendu tout ça, que pensez-vous de la situation ? Devons-nous agir ou attendre ? Demanda Avery.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour s'en prendre à des Aurors, non. Je sais que vous êtes des Sorciers de haut niveau et qu'ils ne vous font pas peur, mais l'heure n'est pas encore aux combats. Ceci-dit, croyez-moi, cela arrivera bientôt. En attendant, inutile de nous en prendre à ceux qui t'ont rendus visite ce matin, Rosier. Si ils continuent leurs investigations en interrogeant l'un de vous, alors continuez à feindre l'ignorance, ordonna Voldemort.

-Et si ils décident d'avoir recours à du Veritaserum, Maître, comment ferons-nous ?

-Ils ne le feront pas. Le Ministère est très strict à ce sujet : pour avoir recours à une telle potion, il faut d'abord passer par une tonne de décrets, et ils ne le feront qu'en cas d'extrême crise. Si ils t'ont laisser croire ça ce matin Rosier, c'était uniquement pour essayer de te faire parler donc ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça.

-Dans ce cas la, que devons-nous faire, Maître ?

-Pour le moment, je vais encore avoir besoin de vous dés demain pour une nouvelle mission assez... _importante _pour moi. Après ça, vous ne ferez rien de différent par rapport à aujourd'hui. Continuez à vivre votre vie comme n'importe quel Sorcier, sans vous faire remarquer et si on vous interroge, faîtes les ignorants, c'est tout.

Il y eut alors un petit silence chargé d'intensité puis, Rosier reprit la parole.

-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions pour vous, Maître ?

-Eh bien... disons que j'aurais besoin de vous pour m'accompagner quelque part, car je dois revoir une vieille connaissance afin de lui proposer mes services, déclara Voldemort.

-Et quel est cet endroit ? Insista Avery.

-Cet endroit... c'est Poudlard.

À l'annonce de ce lieu dans lequel ils avaient passés les sept plus belles années de leurs vies, les Mangemorts parurent étonnés, mais excités à la fois, avec un brin d'inquiétude.

-Pourquoi Poudlard ? C'est risqué d'aller la bas étant donné que l'on vous recherche, surtout depuis que le vieux Dumbledore est passé Directeur, fit Nott.

-C'est à moi et à moi seul de décider de ce qui est dangereux pour moi, je pensais avoir déjà été clair sur ce sujet. Ensuite, je pense que vous savez tous à quel point j'ai aimé Poudlard, et à quel point j'avais l'impression de m'y sentir chez moi. C'est pour ça que je désire y retourner, afin de proposer mes services à Dumbledore, en tant que Professeur.

Cette annonce laissa alors les Mangemorts sans voix pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité et, une fois qu'ils eurent encaissés ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, l'un d'eux reprit la parole.

-Pourquoi, Maître ? Pourquoi nous avoir apprit toutes ses choses si c'est pour nous laissé après, hein ? Demanda Mulciber.

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous abandonner, Mulciber, n'ai crainte. Ce n'est pas le poste en lui-même qui m'attire, mais l'endroit. Poudlard est le lieu idéal pour y entreprendre certaines recherches sur lesquelles je travaille actuellement. Cela ne sera que l'affaire d'une année ou deux, pas plus. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé ce que je suis venu chercher, je quitterais Poudlard et à partir de ce moment la, les choses pourront commencer à devenir beaucoup plus... _intéressantes _pour nous, expliqua Voldemort.

-Vous pensez vraiment que Dumbledore vous laissera un poste, tout en sachant ce que vous avez fait ces derniers temps ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'il ne va pas vous livrer aux Aurors ? S'étonna Nott.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune garantie qu'il ne m'arrivera rien et, si c'est le cas, je saurais me défendre comme il faut, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Après, je pense qu'en restant à Poudlard, Dumbledore pensera qu'il pourra garder un œil sur moi donc peut-être qu'il acceptera, mais rien n'est fait...

-Et nous Maître, que deviendrons-nous sans vous à nos côtés ?

-Nous resterons en contact car j'aurais sans doute des missions à vous confier. Mis à part cela, vous ferez ce que vous faîtes encore aujourd'hui : vous continuerez de vivre votre vie jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin de vous. Est-ce clair pour vous ?

Les Mangemorts prirent alors un air blasé puis, ils lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

-Si jamais ma demande de poste est acceptée, je vous laisserais avertir les autres de ma décision, car je n'aurais pas le temps de tous les réunir d'ici la. Nous partirons dés demain, en fin de matinée. Je ne vous ferais pas rentrer dans Poudlard même, non. Vous m'attendrez au Pré-au-Lard, et je vous ferais savoir si les choses se gâtent, et si j'ai besoin de vous. D'autres questions ?

Voyant que les Mangemorts ne répondaient pas, sans doute car ils n'osaient pas lui dire qu'ils trouvaient cela vraiment trop dangereux, Voldemort leur tourna le dos puis, après une petite détonation, il disparut.


	8. Pré au Lard

**Chapitre 8 :**

En cette fin de matinée, dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, alors que les rues enneigées étaient bondées de Sorciers et de Sorcières en tous genres, et que les magasins débordaient de clients aux bras remplis de sacs, cinq silhouettes arrivèrent en transplanant, à la sortie du village.

Parmi eux se trouvaient Lord Voldemort, vêtu pour l'occasion d'une élégante cape noire, et dont le visage blafard semblait être aussi blanc que la neige qui les entouraient.

À ces côtés se trouvaient les quatre Mangemorts qu'il avait décidé d'emmener avec lui pour cette excursion : Nott, Rosier, Mulciber et Dolohov.

Afin d'essayer de passer inaperçus, ils avaient troqués leurs vêtements sombres qu'ils utilisaient en mission contre d'épaisses vestes et manteaux qu'ils avaient choisis en fonction de la température glaciale de ce mois de décembre.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils se protégèrent le cou à l'aide d'une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard puis, emmitouflés dans leurs habits chauds, ils s'avancèrent dans le village.

Une fois arrivés dedans, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir de l'émotion en repensant à tous les souvenirs qu'ils y avaient vécus lorsqu'ils y allaient à l'époque de Poudlard, et ils furent contents de voir que rien n'avait changé.

Toutes les vitrines de magasins étaient agrémentées de décorations de Noël, et de grandes guirlandes accrochées entre les bâtiments clignotaient de toutes les couleurs, répandant ainsi leurs reflets sur la neige qui recouvrait les toits.

Après être passés devant Derviche et Bang et Scribenpenne, Voldemort leur fit signe de s'arrêter, et se tourna vers ces Mangemorts.

-Allez m'attendre à la Tête de Sanglier et ne vous faîtes pas remarquer, je vous y rejoindrait dés que j'aurais fini avec Dumbledore, ordonna Voldemort.

-Maître ! Ne devrions-nous pas...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici, Rosier, il ne faut pas qu'on t'entende, coupa Voldemort d'un ton sec. Et ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, c'est clair ?! Maintenant, allez m'attendre, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps.

Avant que les Mangemorts eurent le temps de répondre, Voldemort se revêtit le visage avec sa capuche puis, il s'éloigna sans rien dire, sous les yeux inquiets de ces acolytes.

Aussitôt, ces derniers le regardèrent s'éloigner puis, une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de vue, ils se dirigèrent dans une rue à gauche, passèrent devant quelques vieilles bicoques puis, une fois arrivés devant une petite auberge au dessus de laquelle était suspendue une enseigne qui représentait la tête tranchée d'un Sanglier, ils poussèrent la porte et y entrèrent.

Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, cela leur était arrivés quelques fois de se rendre ici pour y déguster une Biéraubeurre, car ils savaient que ce n'était pas l'endroit dans lequel ils risquaient de croiser des Gryffondor, chose qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup.

C'est pour ça qu'ils s'aperçurent aujourd'hui que l'intérieur n'avait pas changé, que les murs étaient toujours aussi crasseux, le mobilier mal entretenu et la même odeur de chèvre flottait dans les airs.

Derrière le petit comptoir couverts de traces de salissure, ils aperçurent le même barman qu'autrefois, avec lequel ils avaient eu l'habitude de commander leurs boissons respectives et, lorsque ce dernier les aperçu, il leur adressa un signe de tête, tout en essuyant un verre à l'aide d'un torchon qui paraissait usé et sali par le temps.

Les quatre Mangemorts choisirent alors de s'installer à une table qui se trouvait à côté d'une fenêtre dont la vitre mal lavée donnait vue sur la rue qu'ils venaient de traverser puis, après s'être dévêtis de leurs manteaux et avoir épousseté la neige qui se trouvait dessus, ils s'assirent, et regardèrent du coin de l'œil les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

En incluant le barman, ils purent compter au total quatre personnes : un homme au visage caché dans une grande barbe était accoudé au comptoir, et discutait avec un autre homme à côté de lui qui portait un vieux chapeau, et la pipe qu'il tenait dans la bouche faisait flotter un nuage de fumée au dessus de lui.

Plus loin, assise face à un feu de cheminée aux flammes crépitantes se trouvait une femme entièrement vêtue d'une robe de couleur fuchsia, et qui sirotait une tasse thé fumante, tout en lisant le dernier numéro de la Gazette.

Durant leur formation avec leur Maître, ce dernier avait apprit à ces Mangemorts à se méfier des gens qui les entouraient lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même situation qu'actuellement. Il leur avait également apprit à faire rapidement, d'un simple coup d'oeil, la différence entre un Sorcier normal et un autre qui pourrait être susceptible de les espionner, comme par exemple un Auror en civil qui essayerai de les prendre en filature, ou encore un employé du Ministère chargé de les surveiller.

Ainsi, ils firent preuve d'une minutieuse analyse en regardant de haut en bas les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux et, après avoir déduit qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien à craindre d'eux, ils se firent un signe de tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient eut tous les quatre la même déduction.

Le barman lâcha les verres qu'il était en train de nettoyer puis, il attrapa un calepin, fit le tour de son comptoir et se dirigea vers les quatre Mangemorts.

-Messieurs, ça faisait un bail ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Grommela t'il.

Les quatre anciens Serpentard le fixèrent alors d'un air ahuri, surpris de voir qu'après toutes ses années, il se rappelait encore d'eux et, voyant ça, le barman eut un petit sourire, dévoilant deux rangées de dents grises et mal entretenues.

-Je n'oublie jamais une tête, expliqua le barman. Surtout quand il s'agit d'élèves comme vous, c'est tellement rare d'en voir ici.

-Nous ne sommes plus des élèves, rétorqua Nott d'un ton acerbe.

-Et vu vos têtes, ça me rassure car sinon, vous auriez vraiment du retard dans votre scolarité ! S'exclama le barman avant d'éclater de rire.

Voyant que les Mangemorts, eux, n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie, il se racla la gorge.

-Alors jeunes gens, qu'est ce que j'vous sers pour vous réchauffer ? Demanda t'il.

-Deux Whisky-Pur-Feu et deux verres de vin de sureau, répondit Rosier.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Le barman retourna alors derrière son comptoir puis, il sorti deux bouteilles poussièreuses d'un vieux frigo, les ouvrit, rempli quatre verres qu'il posa sur un plateau puis, il apporta les collations aux quatre Mangemorts, avant de disparaître par une porte qui se trouvait derrière le bar.

-Je voudrais porter un toast, déclara Nott en levant son verre.

Ces trois camarades firent alors comme lui, sans savoir à quoi.

-Je voudrais porter un toast à la réussite de notre Maître, et à tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard.

-À notre Maître, répétèrent en même temps les quatre Mangemorts, tout en trinquant leurs verres.

Ils burent alors une grande gorgée puis, tout en sentant le liquide chaud couler le long de leurs gorges, Mulciber se mit à tapoter la table d'un air nerveux.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ? Demanda Dolohov.

-Rien, t'occupes...

-Si, t'as quelque chose, Mulciber. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que, quand tu fais ça, y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse, fit Dolohov.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout, avoua Mulciber d'un air renfrogné.

-Nous aussi on s'inquiète, mais tu le sais très bien qu'on ne devraient pas. Le Maître peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul sans qu'on s'en fasse à son sujet, rappela Nott.

-C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. C'est le fait qu'il aille parler au vieux Dumbledore, alors que c'est peut-être bien le seul Sorcier à être de taille à l'affronter, surtout depuis que nous sommes recherchés.

-Mais il ne le fera pas, Mulciber, pas à Poudlard, pas avec tous ses gosses qu'il a sous sa responsabilité. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de les mettre en danger en affrontant le Maître dans le parc, ou même dans son Bureau.

-Je sais bien.

Il y eut alors un petit silence puis, alors qu'une vieille Sorcière aux cheveux gris, vêtue d'un long manteau noir fit irruption dans le bar, les quatre Mangemorts la fixèrent pendant quelques secondes et, lorsqu'ils la virent aller s'asseoir face au comptoir, ils constatèrent qu'elle ne représentait aucune menace.

-Si j'ai pas de nouvelles de lui dans une heure, je vais à Poudlard, je vous le dit tout de suite, annonça Mulciber d'un ton catégorique.

-Tu te fais vraiment du soucis pour rien, Mulciber, c'est bizarre que tu n'arrives pas à l'admettre, remarqua Rosier.

-C'est plutôt vous qui êtes bizarres à ne pas admettre qu'il peut lui arriver quelque-chose ! Rétorqua furieusement Mulciber.

En entendant ce haussement de ton, le barman interrompit sa discussion avec la Sorcière qui venait d'arriver puis, il fixa la table des Mangemorts avec étonnement avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté avec son interlocutrice.

-T'as intérêt à baissé d'un ton si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis, prévint à voix basse Dolohov en regardant Mulciber. Et si jamais tu doutes à nouveau de notre Maître, tu vas avoir à faire à nous, c'est clair ?

Le concerné lui répondit alors d'un signe de tête puis, tout en plongeant son regard dans son verre de Whisky, il passa une main dans ces cheveux.

-Désolé les gars, c'est juste que j'aime pas être assis là à rien faire, alors que notre Maître est peut-être en danger. C'est comme ça j'y peut rien, ça me rend fou...

-Ça va, Mulciber, arrête de pleurnicher un peu ! Fit Nott d'un ton compatissant.

-Dîtes, vous vous rappelez de la fois où on avait enfermé ce pleurnichard de Snivells dans un passage secret de Poudlard, et qu'il avait loupé la sortie au Pré-au-Lard à cause de nous ? Demanda Dolohov, en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Oh que oui, répondit Rosier. Mais moi, je me rappelle surtout de la semaine de retenue que ça nous a coûté, et avec ce Sang-de-Bourbe de Ogg en plus ! Répondit Nott.

-Si ce crétin de Prewett ne nous avait pas balancés, je suis sûr qu'ont auraient pas eu de problèmes ! Enfin bon, lui aussi il a eu ce qu'il méritait, quand Travers a métamorphosé ses oreilles en celles d'un âne, rappela Mulciber qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à tout ça.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'heure suivante à se rappeler de divers souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécus à Poudlard, et ils rythmaient leurs conversations animées avec des grandes rasades de Biéraubeurre.

Ainsi, ils se remémorèrent les sévices qu'ils avaient fait subir à divers élèves qu'ils avaient considérés comme étant leurs souffres-douleurs, les brèves histoires de romance qu'ils y avaient vécus ou encore des anecdotes qui concernaient les professeurs qu'ils avaient fréquentés pendant leurs sept années de scolarité.

Enfin bref, alors qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de leur Maître, ils passèrent tout de même un agréable moment, ce qui fit passer les minutes plus rapidement et, lorsque de nouveaux arrivants faisaient leur entrée dans le bar, ils ne s'occupaient pas de les reluquer de haut en bas, car c'était les Mangemorts qui étaient désormais la cible de tous les regards, étant donné leurs éclats de voix.

Puis, soudainement, les portes se rouvrirent à nouveau et, alors qu'une bourrasque de vent fit vaciller les flammes de la cheminée, Lord Voldemort en personne fit irruption dans le bar, le visage toujours recouvert avec sa capuche et une expression stoïque sur le visage.

Lorsque le barman le vit, il arrêta pendant quelques secondes la vaisselle qu'il était en train d'entreprendre puis, alors que le puissant Mage Noir lui décocha un regard noir injecté de sang, ce dernier se dirigea sans rien dire vers la table à laquelle étaient installés ces hommes.

-Maître ! S'exclama Rosier en se levant pour lui laisser la place. Nous ne vous attendions pas de si tôt !

-Désolé d'interrompre vos souvenirs sordides mais, ça c'est passé beaucoup plus vite que je ne m'y attendais, déclara Voldemort d'une voix calme, tout en s'asseyant à côté de Mulciber.

-Que s'est-il passé, Maître ? Demanda Nott en poussant vers lui sa pinte de Biéraubeurre qu'il avait déjà légèrement entamé.

-Disons que Dumbledore a tout simplement refusé mon offre, répondit Voldemort.

Cette annonce laissa de glace les Mangemorts mais, d'un côté, ils se sentirent soulagés de savoir que leur Maître ne les abandonneraient pas dans l'immédiat.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Car il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi, et sur vous aussi.

-Comment ça sur nous ? S'étonna Dolohov.

-Il connait votre surnom de Mangemort, dit simplement Voldemort. Ne me demandez pas comment, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je pense avoir l'sous-estimer donc désormais, il faudra _vraiment _se méfier de lui.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel les Mangemorts analysèrent rapidement ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre puis, alors que Voldemort but une gorgée de Biéraubeurre, son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le barman, et une expression de haine se lut sur son visage.

-Qu'allons nous faire, Maître ? On va pas se laisser abattre juste pour ça, non ? Demanda Mulciber.

-Il n'en est pas question, non. Je craint qu'il n'y ai rien à faire pour y remédier. Je pourrais me débarrasser de Dumbledore, certes, mais je n'en ai pas encore envie pour le moment et, temps qu'il reste à Poudlard, il est totalement inaccessible.

-Donc ? Insista Mulciber.

-Donc c'est tout pour le moment. La seule chose à faire pour vous, c'est de continuer à vivre notre vie, comme d'habitude et, dés que l'occasion se présentera, je m'occuperais _personnellement_ de ce vieillard, fit Voldemort.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire en attendant que ce moment arrive ?

-Dumbledore m'a fait comprendre que j'étais loin de connaître toutes les sortes de Magie qui existent, donc je vais me pencher davantage sur la question afin de les étudier toutes, une par une. Quand je serai enfin prêt, croyez-moi, il verra l'étendue de mes pouvoirs et la, il saura _vraiment_, mais alors _vraiment _à qui il a à faire...


	9. Arrestation

**Chapitre 9 :**

Durant les mois qui suivirent, les Mangemorts continuèrent de faire parler d'eux et, quant à Lord Voldemort, il se faisait plus rare.

Depuis leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard et son entrevue avec Albus Dumbledore, il passait toutes ses journées ou presque, plongé dans des vieux grimoires, ou alors parcourant le monde à la recherche de vieux recueils de Magie Noire.

Lorsqu'il réunissait ces Mangemorts, ce qui arrivait entre une et deux fois par mois, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau chez les Malefoy, même si ces derniers venaient d'avoir un enfant depuis quelques mois déjà, et ils profitaient de ses réunions pour faire le point sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux, essayant de récolter au passage des informations qui pourraient se révéler intéressantes.

Au Ministère de la Magie, les Aurors étaient toujours à la recherche de Voldemort, et ils continuaient à interroger ces anciens camarades mais c'était sans succès.

Depuis que Dumbledore leur avait avoué qu'il lui avait rendu visite récemment, le Ministre de la Magie et ses sbires l'avaient sermonné, en lui disant qu'il leur aurait rendu un énorme service en le neutralisant, mais le vieil homme leur avait répondu que ce qu'il se passait entre son ancien élève et lui ne les regardait pas.

Ainsi, les Aurors avaient interrogés le gérant de la Tête de Sanglier pour essayer de savoir si il avait entendu quelque-chose venant de lui ou de ces Mangemorts mais à part des éclats de rire et plusieurs verres de Biéraubeurre descendus à vitesse grand V, il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal venant d'eux.

Le Ministère avait du mal à l'avouer mais depuis quelques temps, ils avaient vraiment l'impression de se trouver dans une impasse, et pourtant...

– – – – – – – – – –

En ce vendredi soir, alors que le week-end avait déjà commencé depuis quelques heures déjà, Adrian Jaxter était en train de boucler un dossier sur lequel il travaillait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et qui concernait une nouvelle version pour le Code de Justice du Magenmagot.

Il s'agissait la de quelque chose d'extrêmement important, voilà pourquoi il voulait à tout prit le terminer aujourd'hui pour être tranquille pour la suite, et pour pouvoir commencer à travailler sur autre chose de moins oppressant.

Après avoir relu plusieurs fois de suite ce qu'il venait de terminer d'écrire, il ferma le dossier, le scella d'un coup de baguette puis, il alla le poser sur le bureau de son patron qui se trouvait à côté du sien avant de quitter le Département dans lequel il travaillait.

Il salua alors d'un signe de main les quelques collègues qu'il croisait sur son chemin puis, après s'être revêtit de son manteau, il prit l'ascenseur qui le mena au hall du Ministère et, quelques secondes après, il disparut dans les flammes vertes d'une Cheminée.

Quelques secondes après, il arriva dans un petit salon aux murs en pierres apparentes, et qui donnait sur une petite cuisine de style américaine, de laquelle émanait une agréable odeur de harengs grillés.

Les murs de la pièce étaient décorés de quelques photos de famille, de vieux tableaux et autre bibelots et, au milieu se trouvait une grande table en bois, qui se trouvait face à ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée de la maison.

-Chérie, je suis rentré ! S'exclama Adrian.

Aussitôt, il y eut des bruits de pas puis, une femme au visage bouffi et fatigué, aux cheveux châtains et vêtue d'un tablier blanc qui recouvrait son ventre rebondi apparue par une autre porte.

Jexter avait rencontrée son épouse lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle s'appelait Mira Goodwins et, à la seconde même où il avait croisé son regard, il avait eu le coup de foudre. Trois ans après la fin de leur scolarité, ils s'étaient mariés, et Adrian était fier de savoir qu'elle portait désormais son nom.

Malheureusement, ses activités de Mangemort lui prenait beaucoup de temps, et il avait toujours du mal a jongler entre le Ministère pendant la semaine, sa famille après le travail, et sa double vie le week-end.

Mira, elle, n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il préfère se consacrer à ses activités illicites plutôt qu'à elle, elle l'avait plusieurs fois menacé de le quitter à cause de ça, mais ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était bien trop fort pour en arriver la. Adrian lui faisait régulièrement la promesse de passer davantage de temps avec elle et, pour lui prouver une bonne fois pour toute son amour, il avait décidé de lui faire un enfant.

Du coup, étant donné que le travail que faisait autrefois Mira - c'est à dire Briseuse de Sorts à Gringotts - était très fatiguant et éprouvant, elle avait peur que son bébé en subisse les conséquences, voilà pourquoi elle avait quitté son travail, et était désormais une jeune femme au foyer qui allait accoucher dans les quatre prochains mois.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, j'aurais adoré manger avec toi mais je voulais à tout prix terminer mon travail car sinon, Cassius m'aurait tapé sur les doigts et je n'aurais pas pu profiter de mon week-end convenablement, déclara Adrian après avoir embrassé sa femme.

Il se mit ensuite à genoux face à elle puis, il posa un baiser sur son ventre rond.

-Salut, petit toi. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop embêté ta maman aujourd'hui, dit-il en souriant.

Il se releva puis, voyant les cernes et la fatigue qui se lisait sur le visage de sa femme, il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça été, ta journée ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers un placard pour en sortir une assiette et des couverts.

-Assez bien, répondit Mira.

-T'es sûre ? T'as vraiment une sale mine pourtant, remarqua Jaxter en posant tout sur la table.

-Écoute, ça aurait pu être mieux si j'avais pas eu l'impression qu'un match de Quidditch était en train de se jouer dans mon ventre, avoua Mira en essayant de sourire.

Adrian lui prit alors le visage en train les mains puis, il lui baisa le front.

-Allez chérie, ce n'est que l'affaire que de quelques mois encore. Dés que le petit sera arrivé et que tout sera fini, on se prend des vacances bien méritées, rien que toi et moi pour se reposer, d'accord ? Promit-il en sortant du four un plat fumant de harengs fumés.

-Et tes copains Mangemorts, tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser partir comme ça ? Répondit Mira en croisant les bras.

Jaxter détestait parler de ça avec elle, car il savait que cela menait toujours à une engueulade, et il n'avait pas envie que ça arrive maintenant.

-Je suis encore grand, chérie, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veut, à ce que je sache ! Renchérit-il d'un ton sec.

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel Adrian s'assit à table pour commencer à manger.

-À ce propos, les Aurors sont venus aujourd'hui pour m'interroger, déclara Mira.

Aussitôt, Adrian lâcha ses couverts puis, il regarda sa femme, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son teint semblait avoir changé de couleur.

-T'interroger sur quoi ?

-Sur toi, Adrian, pour savoir comment tu étais dans la vraie vie, et pour savoir si tu aurais pu être amené à fréquenter Voldemort et compagnie...

-Vraiment ? C'est surprenant qu'ils ne soient pas venus me poser toutes ses questions directement. Tu leur as répondu quoi ? Insista Adrian en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette.

Mira lui tourna alors le dos puis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et regarda dehors, par une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur leur potager, plongé dans l'obscurité.

Surpris, Adrian se leva de sa chaise puis, il s'approcha de sa femme et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu leur as répondu quoi, chérie ? Répéta-t-il.

Sa femme se tourna à nouveau lui pour lui faire face et, avec effroi, il vit des larmes couler le long de ces yeux.

-Je leur ai dit la vérité, Adrian.

Ce dernier la fixa pendant quelques secondes puis, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas plaisanter, il chercha ces mots.

-Non, ma chérie. Tu n'as pas fait ça, tu rigoles j'espère ?

-J'ai l'air de rigoler peut-être ? Quand ils m'ont énuméré tout ce que vous avez fait et que je me suis imaginé dans un an avec notre bébé dans les bras et toi en train de t'en prendre à un innocent, j'ai craqué, voilà tout. Je ne veut pas que notre enfant grandisse avec un père assassin. Il mérite beaucoup mieux que ça, et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

-Ces gens n'étaient pas des assassins, ma chérie ! Et si je n'avait rien fait, mon Maître s'en serait prit à vous deux ! Tu comprends ça ? Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour te protéger, pour _vous _protéger même ! S'exclama Adrian en faisant de grands gestes avec ces bras.

-Je t'en prie, Adrian, arrête de nous rejeter la faute ! Toi seul a voulu rejoindre ces...ces _salauds _de Mangemorts, donc tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même désormais ! Mira, la voix tremblante et les yeux imbibés de larmes.

Adrian le fixa à nouveau puis, tout en serrant les poings, il posa une main sur le ventre de son épouse, ce qui fit reculer cette dernière.

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça à moi, Mira ? Moi qui t'aimes plus que tout ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une dernière chance et je te jure que dés demain, je quitte les Mangemorts, et nous pourrons vivre une vie normale, déclara Adrian.

Mira le regarda alors avec insistance puis, alors que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, elle fit mine de s'avancer d'un pas vers lui, avant de changer d'avis.

-C'est trop tard, de toutes façons, dit-elle.

-Trop tard ? Répéta Adrian.

-Oui, ils sont déjà la.

Adrian allait répondre mais tout d'un coup, une puissante voix sans doute soumise à un Sortilège de Portevoix se fit entendre au dehors.

-Brigade des Aurors ! Rendez-vous Mr Jaxter, votre maison est cernée, nous vous encerclons ! Lâchez votre baguette et sortez, les mains sur la tête !

Paniqué, Adrian poussa sa femme d'un geste brusque puis, en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il vit deux silhouettes se dessiner dans la pénombre, et elles éclairaient la maison à l'aide de leurs baguettes.

-Je répète, Adrian Jaxter : vous êtes cernés par les forces de l'ordre, rendez vous sans faire d'histoires !

Adrian se tourna alors vers sa femme puis, il s'avança vers elle, la poussa dans un coin de la cuisine et lui enfonça la baguette sous le menton, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-T'as vu ce que tu as fais, hein ? T'AS VU ? T'as intérêt à bien te planquer car, quand mon Maître saura que tu m'as trahi et qu'il te retrouvera, Mira, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Non, Adrian, pitié ! Pense au bébé ! Implora Mira qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Pense au bébé ?! Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ?! Je ne pense qu'à lui, et à la réputation qu'il aura plus tard quand les gens sauront qu'il est le fils d'une balance !

-Je ne suis pas une balance ! J'ai fait tout ça pour qu'il soit en sécurité, c'est tout !

-Pfff... tu...

Mais Adrian ne put finir sa phrase car, tout d'un coup la porte d'entrée de la maison vola en éclats, et deux hommes qui portaient des robes-uniformes sur lesquelles étaient inscrit un grand « A » firent irruption.

Aussitôt, Adrian lâcha l'encolure de sa femme puis, il envoya une demi-douzaine de rayons rouges en direction des deux hommes, et un d'eux en reçu un en pleine poitrine, avant de tomber en arrière.

Quant à l'autre, voyant la rage qui semblait émaner de la baguette de son adversaire, il se cacha derrière la table pour se cacher des autres Sorts qui lui étaient destinés.

-Mr Jaxter, je suis Thor Sheppard, Chef du Bureau des Aurors ! Rendez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que ça tourne au carnage ! Ordonna l'homme.

-Me rendre ?! Jamais, vermine, plutôt mourir ! Je ne suis pas un lâche, moi ! Si on m'a apprit à me battre, c'est pas pour rien ! Répliqua Adrian, tout en continuant d'envoyer des rayons.

-Dans ce cas la, vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! STEAMBOAT ET SNAPPLE, EN RENFORT, VITE ! Hurla le dénommé Thor Sheppard.

Aussitôt, deux nouvelles silhouettes apparurent par la porte et, accompagné de leur supérieur qui s'était finalement relevé, ils entamèrent un terrible duel contre leur adversaire qui jonglait entre les Maléfices et les Sortilèges avec une maîtrise totale.

Autour d'eux, des rayons de toutes les couleurs frappaient les murs, créant des trous de la taille d'une assiette dans le décor et, quant à Jaxter, une entaille sanguinolente recouvrait sa joue droite, mais il n'abandonnait pas pour autant, non. Son visage était crispé, et son regard était concentré que sur un seul objectif : les Aurors qui lui faisaient face.

Ces derniers, eux, semblaient avoir l'habitude du terrain, car ils maniaient leurs baguettes avec professionnalisme, et leurs techniques diverses et efficaces leur permettaient d'éviter la plupart des attaques sans grandes difficultés.

Le duel dura deux bonnes minutes et, tout d'un coup, Jaxter entendit une voix derrière lui et, instantanément, il lâcha sa baguette et devint aussi dure et figé qu'une statue.

Aussitôt, la bataille s'arrêta, et Mira lâcha elle aussi sa baguette tout en fixant son époux, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire puis, elle se laissa choir contre un meuble.

Thor Sheppard, un Sorcier au visage en lame de rasoir et aux épaules larges s'approcha alors d'elle puis, il lui attrapa le poignet, et l'aida à se relever.

-Beau travail, Mrs Jaxter. Nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants pour le coup de main que vous venez de nous donner, déclara-t-il.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Monsieur, rien de plus, répondit Mira, sans lâcher des yeux la statue figée de son mari.

Alors que les deux autres Aurors étaient occupés à réveiller leur collègue qui avait été stupéfixé quelques secondes plus tôt, Thor s'approcha alors de Adrian puis, il ramassa sa baguette et la rangea dans la poche de sa robe-uniforme.

-Il faut qu'on le ramène tout de suite au Bureau pour l'interroger. Steamboat, tu viens avec moi. Snapple et Barrett, vous restez ici avec Mrs Jaxter, en attendant qu'on se soit occupés de son mari, décida Sheppard.

Ce dernier se tourna alors à nouveau vers la concernée.

-Je vais vous envoyer un Médicomage, afin qu'il vous examine. Avec toutes ses émotions, on est jamais trop prudents, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque-chose à votre bébé, fit-il en s'adressant à la femme.

Celle-ci hocha la tête de haut en bas, sans rien dire.

Sheppard regarda à nouveau ces trois collègues puis, voyant que celui qui avait été stupéfixé s'était relevé, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller, fiston ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Monsieur, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, j'ai déjà vu pire, répondit l'Auror en se massant la tempe.

-Tu passeras quand même voir Mrs Boone quand vous en aurez fini ici, elle t'examinera par mesure de sécurité, ordonna Sheppard.

-Bien chef.

-Allez, Steamboat, faut pas qu'on traîne, le Ministre a hâte d'interroger cette vermine, alors on plie les gaules et vite !

Aussitôt, un Auror aux cheveux rasés, et aux yeux cerclés d'une fine paire de lunettes s'approcha de Thor, et les deux hommes posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules du Mangemort, avant de disparaître.

– – – – – – – – – –

Lorsque Adrian rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait solidement ligoté à une chaise, dans une petite pièce aux murs exigus. Face à lui se trouvaient le dénommé Thor Sheppard, accompagné d'autre Auror contre lequel il s'était battu quelques minutes auparavant, et d'un homme aux longs cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval, vêtu d'un élégant costume noir et qui était Aslan Cassius, l'actuel Ministre de la Magie.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillé, Mr Jaxter, remarqua le Ministre en s'avançant vers le Mangemort.

-Ou suis-je ? Demanda ce dernier en regardant autour de lui.

-Là où vous êtes censés être, Mr Jaxter, dans le Bureau des Aurors. Thor Sheppard et Arnold Barrett, ici présent, se sont occupés de votre arrestation, et j'ai cru entendre dire que vous vous étiez défendus avec acharnement, répondit Cassius.

-Me combler d'éloges ne vous aidera pas à me faire parler, croyez-moi, déclara sèchement Adrian en essayant de se débattre pour se défaire de ces liens.

-Je n'en doute pas, Mr Jaxter. Dois-je comprendre qu'il est inutile de vous dire pourquoi nous avons procéder à votre arrestation ?

-Je crois que ma femme s'en est déjà chargé, donc vous pouvez remballer votre plaidoirie inutile, effectivement.

-Ah, votre femme. Je dois dire qu'elle a été très courageuse de vous avoir comme mari mais ne vous en faîtes pas pour elle, elle est en sécurité, maintenant, fit le Ministre.

-Vaut mieux pour elle, grogna Adrian.

-Me trompe-je ou alors ai-je bel et bien entendu ce qui pourrait ressembler à une once de menace dans vos propos ? Demanda Cassius.

-Je crois pas être le mieux placé pour ça, actuellement, remarqua Adrian.

-Nous sommes d'accord la dessus, Mr Jaxter. Menacer votre femme ne ferait que rallonger votre liste de méfaits déjà commis, pour lesquels vous êtes ici ce soir, confirma Cassius d'un ton compatissant.

Adrian le fixa pendant quelques secondes puis, il baissa la tête.

-Je veut parler à un avocat, dit-il.

-Vraiment ? Et pour quoi faire, Mr Jaxter ? Étant donné tout ce que nous avons sur vous grâce aux aveux de votre femme, je doute qu'un avocat vous soit grandement utile. Vous espérez quoi ? Réduire votre peine à Azkaban de cinq ans au lieu de dix ? Je crois que même avec le meilleur avocat connu aujourd'hui, cela soit impossible, répliqua Cassius.

-Dans ce cas la, que me proposez-vous ? Questionna Adrian, en essayant de rester sur de lui.

-Je vais faire simple, Mr Jaxter. Il est dans votre intérêt de collaborer avec nous et, si vous répondez à nos questions sans broncher, nous pourrons trouver un arrangement pour vous faire éviter la prison, déclara Cassius.

-Quoi comme arrangement ? Interrogea Adrian.

Cassius fit alors un signe de tête à Sheppard qui se trouvait derrière lui puis, ce dernier s'avança vers le Mangemort.

-Un genre d'arrangement qui ne se refuse pas pour quelqu'un comme toi, Jaxter, répondit-il. Disons que tu seras surveillé par quelques uns de mes hommes jusqu'à ce que nous coincions tes petits camarades et après ça, tu seras en liberté surveillée, avec interdiction de quitter le pays et la région sans avertir les Aurors qui t'auront à leur charge. Si jamais tu fais le malin, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, on changera tout ça, et tu seras envoyé en prison à la seconde même où tu passeras le seuil de ta propre maison. Ça te va comme arrangement ? Expliqua-t-il.

-Et mon enfant ?

-Étant donné que tu n'auras plus le droit d'approcher ta femme, et qu'elle est désormais protégée en tant que témoin potentielle et importante dans cette affaire, tu ne pourras plus le voir non plus, répondit l'Auror.

-C'est... _cruel, _marmonna Adrian.

-Tu aurais du y penser avant de t'en prendre à tous ces gens, rétorqua Sheppard, d'un ton acerbe et cinglant.

-Merci, Sheppard, je suis sûr que vos explications ont été relativement claires et précises, coupa le Ministre qui, connaissant son homme de main, avait tout à penser qu'il risquait de s'énerver assez rapidement contre le Mangemort.

Aslan Cassius s'avança alors doucement vers le Mangemort puis, il fléchit les genoux et se baissa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Mr Jaxter, je crois que vous avez compris à quel point vos paroles peuvent se révéler importantes pour nous, et que nous sommes prêts à les échanger contre des conditions pénales beaucoup moins aggravantes pour vous, rappela le Ministre d'une voix douce.

-J'ai bien compris, oui...

-Dans ce cas la, répondez à nos questions, et vous serez « libre » dés demain, vous avez ma parole ainsi que celle de Thor Sheppard ici présent, promit le Ministre.

Jaxter ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, l'air pensif, avant de répondre.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Je veut savoir à quel endroit nous pouvons trouver Tom Elvis Jedusor, ainsi que les noms de ceux qui l'entourent. Vos camarades, en quelque-sorte...

Adrian fixa alors le Ministre puis, il éclata de rire.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous répondre, espèce de vieux sénile ?! Il est bien trop malin pour vous, et vous n'arriverez jamais à l'attraper, vous pouvez en être certains ! Quant à ceux que vous appelez mes _camarades_, plutôt mourir que de les trahir ! S'exclama t'il.

-Vous êtes absolument sûrs de vous, Mr Jaxter ? Vous ne voulez pas collaborer avec nous ? Insista le Ministre.

En guise de réponse, le Mangemort lui cracha à la figure.

Aussitôt, Sheppard sortit sa baguette puis, il accourut vers le Mangemort et, au moment où il allait lui jeter un sort pour le punir, Cassius l'en empêcha, d'un signe de la main.

-Non non, Sheppard, c'est inutile. Tout ce que mérite cet homme, c'est un aller simple pour Azkaban, peut-être que cela le fera changer d'avis, dit le Ministre.

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis, vermine ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre désormais !

-Très bien, dans ce cas la...

Le Ministre fit alors un signe de tête à Sheppard, et ce dernier accompagné de l'autre Auror levèrent le Mangemort de sa chaise puis, ils sortirent de la pièce, et plus jamais personne n'entendit parler de Adrian Jaxter...


	10. Recrutement

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le lendemain de l'arrestation de Adrian Jaxter, le Monde de la Magie était en total ébullition.

La presse avait fait de cet événement un tournant majeur dans la traque des Mages Noirs, et il n'y avait pas un journal qui ne parlait pas de cette interpellation.

Pourtant peu désireux de contacter les médias à propos de cette arrestation, le Ministère avait ensuite décidé qu'il serait sans doute utile d'informer les Sorciers et les Sorcières qu'ils avaient mit la main sur l'un d'eux et, pour cela, le Ministre en personne avait décidé de faire une rapide conférence de presse, afin d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« _Hier midi, alors que les Aurors Steamboat, Snapple et Barrett se sont rendus au domicile de Adrian Jaxter afin de l'interroger, ils y ont trouvé sa femme, Mira Jaxter et, après avoir longuement discuté avec elle, c'est avec courage qu'elle a avoué que son mari fréquentait le cercle très fermé de Tom Elvis Jedusor._

_Hier soir, les Aurors épaulés par leur Chef Thor Sheppard ont donc procédé à l'arrestation de Adrian Jaxter et, après l'avoir interrogé au sein du Ministère, le Mage Noir a refusé toutes négociations, et n'a rien avoué à propos de Jedusor._

_Cependant, Thor Sheppard ainsi que le Département de la Justice Magique vont ouvrir une enquête plus approfondie sur Adrian Jaxter et, grâce à ça, nous espérons mettre la main sur tous ces Mages Noirs qui ont fait parlé d'eux dernièrement. _

_Ainsi, nous encourageons chaque personnes proches de ces Mages Noirs à prévenir le Ministère, tout comme l'a fait Mrs Jaxter, et nous vous garantissons une protection efficace face à d'éventuelles représailles de leur part._

_C'est en agissant ainsi que nous aurons le dessus sur eux donc, si tout le monde a le cran et le courage de faire comme Mrs Jaxter, alors nous retrouverons rapidement Tom Elvis Jedusor, et il sera condamné pour tous les préjudices qu'il a fait subir à notre Monde. »_

Suite à ce discours, dans les deux jours qui suivirent, deux autres Mangemorts furent capturés par les Aurors et, tout comme Jaxter, ils refusèrent de dénoncer leur Maître et leurs acolytes, ce qui leur coûta un aller simple pour Azkaban à eux aussi.

– – – – – – – – – –

Suite à ces événements, une réunion urgente fut organisée par Lord Voldemort en personne, et c'est ainsi que les Mangemorts le rejoignirent un soir, a la lisière d'une grande forêt qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, sombre et lugubre, de laquelle émanait des bruits inquiétants.

Voldemort avait l'air furax. Il faisait les cents pas face à ces hommes, debout en rang d'oignon face à lui, et son visage était encore plus blanc que jamais, tandis que ces yeux injectés de sang fixaient le sol au rythme de ces pas.

Autour d'eux, un vent glacial faisait siffler les branches des arbres, et une brume épaisse commençait à les envelopper.

Lorsque Voldemort prit la parole, ce fut comme si tous les bruits environnants s'arrêtèrent puis, sa voix résonna avec froideur autour d'eux.

-Mangemorts, inutile de vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette réunion, je pense que vous êtes tous au courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer pour Jaxter, Lowards et Raggis, dit-il. Certes, ils ne faisaient pas parti des meilleurs d'entre vous et ils seront facilement remplaçables, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.

-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, Maître ? Demanda Dolohov. Nous pourrions essayer de retrouver ceux qui les ont trahis, et nous occuper d'eux.

-Non, ça sera inutile. Si les Aurors se sont occupés de leur protection, alors les retrouver ne sera pas une mince affaire, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à ça, répondit Voldemort.

-Peut-être qu'on pourraient essayer d'aller les libérer à Azkaban ? Proposa Crabbe.

-Si tu es prêt à affronter des Détraqueurs, des gardiens et des Aurors, Crabbe, je ne te retiens pas mais je ne vous confierais pas cette mission suicide, loin de moi cette idée. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre le peu d'hommes qu'il me reste à présent.

Il y eu un bref silence puis, Voldemort reprit la parole.

-Si nous voulons agir de façon plus... _directe_ dans les années à venir, il va falloir recruter d'autres adeptes, car ce n'est pas à nous tous que nous arriverons à faire quelque-chose d'efficace, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour cela, déclara Voldemort.

-Vous voulez que nous nous en occupions ? Demanda Mulciber.

-Oui, je veut que vous vous serviez de vos relations pour essayer de voir qui serait prêt à se rallier à nous. Je vous fait confiance pour respecter les critères, car je ne veut pas que notre réputation soit salie par des Sangs Impurs. Je veut des partisans puissants, qui respectent nos valeurs, et qui seraient susceptibles d'apporter quelque chose en nous rejoignant. Je ne parle pas forcément d'argent ou de moyens, non. Je parle de _valeurs _qu'ils seraient aptes à faire appliquer en servant nos rangs. Cela va bientôt faire dix ans que vous avez quitté Poudlard, et je suis sûr que durant toutes ses années, vous avez forcément fréquenté des personnes qui seraient intéressées par nos services, me trompe-je ?

-Abraxas Malefoy pourrait nous aider, non ? Avec la place qu'il tient au Ministère, lui aussi doit forcément fréquenter de puissants Sorciers avides de pouvoirs, fit Rosier.

-Pour l'instant, Abraxas est bien trop occupé à pouponner son nouveau-né, et je respecte ce choix car je suis sûr que dans quelques années, le petit Lucius sera un excellent Mangemort, avec le sang qu'il a dans ses veines, répondit Voldemort, dit Voldemort avec un léger sourire.

-Quand voulez-vous que nous commencions nos recherches ? Interrogea Grimma.

-Dés que possible, mais prenez votre temps. Je ne veut pas de travail travail bâclé, alors ne me décevez pas en choisissant le premier venu, cela risquerais de m'énerver, et j'aurais peur de m'en prendre à lui en lui faisant subir les conséquences. Maintenant, allez vous-en, vous avez du pain sur la planche. Je vous contacterais dans les semaines à venir pour savoir ou vous en êtes.

– – – – – – – – – –

Ainsi, après l'annonce faite par leur Maître, les Mangemorts passèrent les quelques jours qui suivirent à réfléchir à qui ils allaient pouvoir proposer un tel rôle, et le premier à avoir une idée sur quelqu'un fut Avery.

Un jour, alors qu'il se trouvait au Ministère, en train de relire des dossiers qui concernait un procès qui allait avoir lieu prochainement, il ne cessait de se repasser dans sa tête la manière avec laquelle il allait engager la discussion avec l'aspirant Mangemort et, une fois qu'il fut prêt, il rangea rapidement rapidement ses affaires d'un coup de baguette avant de sortir de son Bureau.

Sa cible s'appelait Darius Mordhom, et il s'agissait d'un de ses collègues qui, à plusieurs reprises dans sa carrière, avait été en désaccord avec les méthodes du Magenmagot, et il avait déjà reçu plusieurs avertissements à cause de son comportement.

Étant donné que Avery travaillait au Service Administratif du Magenmagot, il avait eu souvent à faire à lui et, à chaque fois, ils avaient partagé le même avis sur des sujets divers. C'était la raison pour laquelle Avery avait décidé de sympathiser avec lui, car il pensait qu'il pourrait faire un bon élément dans les rangs de son Maître.

Avant de se décider, Avery avait légèrement enquêté sur lui en s'aidant des archives du Ministère, et il avait apprit que les Mordhom était une famille de puissants Sorciers de Sang-Pur qui, grâce à leurs ancêtres, s'étaient acquis une réputation respectable dans le Monde de la Magie.

Avery se dirigea donc dans un couloir puis, tout en croisant des Sorciers qui le saluait sur son passage, il traversa une partie de l'étage avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois, à laquelle il frappa deux fois. Lorsqu'une voix à l'intérieur lui dit d'entrer, il respira un grand coup puis, il poussa la porte.

Il arriva alors dans une petite pièce aux murs chargés d'étagères sur lesquelles des cartons débordants de parchemins étaient entreposés.

Darius Mordhom était assis face à un bureau sur lequel une pile de dossiers s'empilait et, autour de lui, une nuée de notes de services virevoltaient dans tous les sens.

Il s'agissait d'un homme au teint hâlé, aux cheveux grisonnants coupés courts, et une barbe de quelques jours recouvrait ses joues creuses, ce qui donnait à son visage un air légèrement renfrogné.

Lorsqu'il vit Avery dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et il lâcha la plume qu'il tenait dans la main pour s'adresser à lui.

-Salut, Avery ! Tu tombes mal, j'ai plein de trucs à finir avant de partir, déclara-t-il.

-Ah merde, pas de chance ! J'allais justement te proposer de sortir boire un verre ou deux ! Ma femme est de garde à Sainte Mangouste, donc j'ai quartier libre pour la soirée, répondit-il qui, habitué à mentir, prit un air déçu.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais faut que je finisse ce dossier sinon, je risque de prendre du retard, grogna Mordhom.

-Tu bosses sur l'affaire de la famille Stewart ?

-Ouais, c'est un vrai bazar tout ça...

-Le procès c'est dans deux semaines, Darius, t'as le temps de bosser dessus d'ici la, non ? Je te donnerais un coup de main, si tu veux.

-Ça m'arrange pas du tout, Davis, c'est vraiment un merdier pas possible !

-Et si j'offre la première tournée ? Proposa Avery en souriant.

Darius sembla alors hésiter pendant quelques secondes puis, il poussa un soupir.

-Tu sais vraiment me prendre par les sentiments, remarqua-t-il.

-Si tu savais combien de personnes m'ont dit ça avant toi, répondit Avery en lui adressant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux Sorciers se trouvaient au Chimère, un petit bar situé sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant deux pintes de Biéraubeurre débordantes de mousse.

Ensemble, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant de longues heures et, alors que les verres se succédaient à vitesse grand V, ils sentirent rapidement l'euphorie de l'alcool s'emparer d'eux.

À chaque fois que Darius s'absentait aux toilettes, Avery buvait discrètement quelques gouttes de Potion de Sobriété qu'il avait emmené avec lui, et il en versait également dans le verre de son collègue, car il fallait qu'il ai toute sa tête au moment où il allait passer aux choses sérieuses. Il avait également protégé leur table avec des Sortilèges Anti-Écoute pour que personne n'entende leurs conversations et, alors que onze heures approchait, Darius paya une nouvelle tournée de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Avery décida alors qu'il était temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Au fait, Darius, t'en penses quoi de ces Mages Noirs ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'que j'en pense ? À mon avis, ils sont pas prêts de se faire attraper car ils ont l'air malins comme des Fléreurs !

-Ah ça, c'est clair ! On risque d'entendre parler d'eux pendant encore longtemps, rétorqua Avery.

-C'est p'têtre pas plus mal comme ça, d'ailleurs. Si ils pouvaient faire bouger les choses, je serais pas contre.

-Que veux-tu dire par la ?

-J'veut dire qu'à mon avis, si tout ça pouvait faire en sorte qu'ont soient dirigés par des Sangs Purs, je pense que ça serait pas plus mal ! Aujourd'hui, y'a pas grand monde qui sait comment faire pour gérer tout ça et, même si j'ai rien contre le Ministre en personne, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait mieux faire en donnant le pouvoir à ceux qui le mérite, voilà tout, déclara Darius.

Avery le fixa alors pendant quelques secondes, agréablement surpris par ces propos puis, il se demanda ensuite si il y avait une part de lucidité dans ce qu'ils venait de dire, ou si c'était l'alcool qui le faisait parler comme ça.

Il regarda alors discrètement la petite fiole de Potion qui se trouvait dans sa poche puis, voyant la quantité qu'il avait déversé dans son verre, il se dit que Darius pendant bel et bien ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Et si je te disais que je connais un moyen pour faire avancer tout ça, tu me croirais ? Demanda alors Avery, sautant sur l'occasion.

-Ça dépend...

Avery rapprocha alors son siège de celui de son collègue puis, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les regardait, il posa son bras gauche sur la table, et retroussa sa manche.

-C'est quoi ça, c'est un tatouage ? S'étonna Darius en voyant le crâne noir qui semblait engloutir un serpent.

-Oh que non, Darius, c'est bien plus qu'un simple tatouage...

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Ça, Darius, c'est la Marque des Ténèbres. C'est le lien qui nous unis tous, nous, les Mangemorts, expliqua Avery.

-Les Mangemorts ? C'est quoi ce nom ridicule ?

-C'est le nom que notre Maître nous a donnés.

-Votre Maître ?! S'étonna Darius.

-Oui, notre Maître. Il s'appelle Lord Voldemort, et je suis sûr que tu en as déjà entendu parler, déclara Avery en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

Darius écarquilla alors les yeux, sous le choc.

-Voldemort ? Tu veux dire que... que tu fais parti de ces... de ces _Mages Noirs_ ?

-Oui, Darius, je fait bel et bien parti d'eux et, comme je viens de te le dire, nous nous appelons les Mangemorts, rectifia Avery.

-Mais...pourquoi tu me dis ça, Davis ?! Je pourrais très bien te dénoncer, tu sais !

-Mais tu ne le feras pas, tu n'es pas assez bête pour ça, je le sais. Quant à savoir pourquoi je t'en parle ce soir, c'est car je voudrais que tu rejoignes nos rangs, et que tu serves toi aussi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara Avery d'un ton solennel.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? Pourquoi me créer des ennuis supplémentaires alors que je mérite pas ça ?

-Car tu l'as dis toi-même, tu veux que les choses _changent _! En nous rejoignant, tu auras l'occasion de nous aider à faire en sorte que ça arrive, Darius !

-J'ai dit ça, ouais, mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir la moitié du Ministère à mes trousses ! Et j'ai pas envie non plus de m'en prendre à des innocents, c'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses, Avery.

-Tu les vois comment alors, dis-moi. À rester assis à ton bureau sans rien faire, comme un simple Sorcier ?!

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Darius fixa alors le Mangemort sans rien dire et, voyant cela, ce dernier reprit la parole.

-Si je t'en parle ce soir, Darius, c'est car je sais très bien que tu aurais ta place parmi nous. Le discours que tu as tenu tout à l'heure n'a fait que confirmer tout ça et crois-moi, on ne s'en prend jamais à des innocents, loin de là. On s'en prend uniquement à ceux qui osent souiller notre Sang, à toutes ces racailles de Sang-de-Bourbe et à tous ces traîtres ! Peut-être que tu trouves que nos méthodes sont... _barbares_, j'en doute pas, mais elles se révèlent pourtant comme étant efficaces.

-Ah ouais, et que fais-tu de ceux qui ont été capturés dernièrement, hein ? Ça faisait parti du plan aussi ? Répliqua Darius.

-Ils n'y pouvaient rien, c'est de la faute de leurs femmes, c'est elles qui les ont trahis, voilà tout. Mis à part ça, ils étaient de fidèles partisans, et jamais ils n'auraient voulu ça. Pense à tes ancêtre, Darius, imagine-toi un peu la fierté qu'ils auraient pu éprouver envers toi si tu devenais l'un des nôtres ! Je suis sûr que si ils avaient été à ta place aujourd'hui, eux n'auraient sans doute pas hésiter à nous rejoindre ! Je sais que je me répète en disant ça, mais ce n'est pas en restant derrière un bureau que les choses vont changer. Plus nous serons nombreux à agir, plus nous aurons de grandes chances de nous faire entendre !

Darius fixa alors son verre pendant quelques secondes, et Avery s'imagina à quel point il devait se repasser tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans sa tête afin de prendre une décision.

-Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pourrais vous servir, Davis, je sais à peine me battre, grogna-t-il.

-C'est pas un problème ça. Notre Maître t'apprendra à te défendre, et à te battre, et à maîtriser les Arts Noirs. Bientôt, tu seras aussi fort et malin que nous. En plus, avec ta position dans le Magenmagot, je suis sûr qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénients à t'apprendre quelques trucs en plus pour ne pas te faire repérer, répondit Avery en souriant.

-Ah, nous y voilà ! Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle tu me proposes ça, hein ?Tu veux que je vous serve d'_espion _?!

-Non, Darius, loin de moi cette idée. Si je fait appel à toi aujourd'hui, c'est car tu remplis tous les critères que le Maître recherche : tu es un Sang-Pur issu d'une puissante famille de Sorciers, pour toi la valeur du Sang est très importante et surtout, je sais que je peut te faire confiance pour faire du bon travail à nos côtés, expliqua Avery.

Avant que Darius ne lui réponde, le Mangemort décida alors de mentir à nouveau pour le pousser à accepter.

-Et honnêtement, je fait ça aussi car je ne vois pas qui d'autre que toi pourrait remplir ce rôle, déclara-t-il.

-Oh ça mon vieux, ça m'étonnerais ! Je suis sûr que si t'allais proposer ça à des Sorciers qui traînent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ils répondraient oui sans hésiter, rétorqua Darius.

-Peut-être, oui, mais je n'aurais pas confiance en eux. La majorité de ceux qui vivent la bas sont des voyous, et je suis sûr qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous balancer pour gagner un peu d'argent. Et en plus, ils n'auraient sûrement pas ton talent, ni ta réputation donc non, ils ne nous intéresseraient pas, répliqua Avery qui s'était attendu à un argument de ce genre.

Darius poussa alors un grand soupir puis, après s'être frotté le visage avec ses mains d'un air nerveux.

-Très bien, en admettant que je dise oui, on commence quand ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

– – – – – – – – – –

Et c'est ainsi que, dans les mois à venir, Darius Mordhom rejoignit les Mangemorts, tout comme une dizaine d'autres personnes sélectionnés avec soin par les Mages Noirs et, ensuite, ils commencèrent leur formation avec Voldemort en personne.

Deux ans après, leurs bras furent marqués de la Marque des Ténèbres, et ils commencèrent alors à passer à l'action.

Pour l'occasion, leur Maître avait tout d'abord refusé de les laisser agir seuls, voilà pourquoi ils étaient toujours accompagnés l'un des premiers Mangemorts à avoir été formés, pour que ce dernier puisse ensuite rapporter à Voldemort ce qu'ils valaient vraiment sur le terrain.

Ils se révélèrent rapidement efficaces et même Darius qui s'était montré réticent à l'époque était maintenant l'une des meilleures recrues, et aussi un leader incontestable parmi elles.


	11. Affrontement

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

En ce mois de juin 1959, Voldemort organisa une réunion au Manoir Malefoy.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans la salle de réception qui, pour l'occasion, avait été réaménagée à l'aide de grands bancs en bois, et d'une petite estrade montée juste devant, sur laquelle était posé un pupitre.

Tous les Mangemorts étaient donc assis, et regardaient leur Maître qui se trouvait debout, face à eux, l'air grave et le teint d'un blanc vitreux.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, les flammes de la cheminée et des quelques chandeliers accrochés aux murs se mirent à vaciller dangereusement.

-Fidèles Mangemorts, je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui car l'heure est grave.

Venant de la bouche de leur Maître qu'ils connaissaient comme n'avoir jamais peur de rien, les Mangemorts craignirent le pire en attendant la suite de son discours.

-Hier soir, j'ai eu connaissance d'un décret qui, après avoir été approuvé par toute une assemblée de stupides bureaucrates, devrait passer au Ministère d'ici une ou deux semaines. Le contenu de ce décret m'a été rapporté par Andradius Fibroz, ici présent, et je vais vous lire ce qu'il dit.

Aussitôt, Voldemort sortit de sa robe un parchemin qu'il déplia, avant de le poser sur le pupitre.

_PAR ORDRE DU DEPARTEMENT DE LA JUSTICE MAGIQUE_

_Toutes les organisations, groupes ou personnes_

_décidant de s'en prendre verbalement ou _

_physiquement _à _autrui juste pour_

_des principes de valeur du sang se_

_verra immédiatement poursuivi, et des_

_sanctions à leur encontre seront prises _

_dans les plus brefs délais._

_Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément _

_au décret numéro quarante-neuf._

_Signé : Stuart, Prewett, sous-responsable de la cour Magique._

Une fois qu'il eut fini de lire le décret, des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle pendant quelques secondes.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile que je vous explique pourquoi ce décret m'a, en quelque-sorte, mit la puce à l'oreille. Si c'est le seul moyen que le Ministère a trouver pour _essayer _de nous nuire et de nous faire peur, alors autant dire qu'ils se trompent encore, fit Voldemort.

-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, Maître ? Demanda Dolohov qui, tous comme les autres premiers Mangemorts, se trouvait au premier rang.

-Je propose que vous rendiez visite à ce Stuart Prewett, afin qu'il reçoive la punition qu'il mérite pour avoir proposé un tel décret. Cependant, je vous demanderais de faire attention car les Prewett sont une famille de puissants Sorciers et, si ils n'étaient pas des traîtres à leur Sang, ils auraient fait d'excellents Mangemorts.

-À qui souhaitez-vous confier cette mission, Maître ? Interrogea Nott.

-Je dois dire que je n'y avais pas encore réfléchis. Te portes-tu volontaire ?

-Oui, Maître, je ferais tout pour vous servir, répondit Nott.

-Dans ce cas la, libre à toi de choisir ceux qui t'accompagnerons, décida Voldemort.

Ravi de cette opportunité, Nott se leva de son banc puis, il monta sur l'estrade pour fixer ses camarades avec fierté.

-Si vous me le permettez, Maître, je choisirais donc Crabbe, Goyle, Ranhei et, puisqu'il a joué un rôle important dans cette histoire, je rajouterais également Fibroz, décida Nott. Est-ce suffisant, Maître ?

-Oui, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je te fais confiance Nott car, en te laissant le choix de ceux qui t'accompagnerons, je te confie également le commandement de cette mission, déclara Voldemort.

-Nous ne vous décevrons pas, Maître, vous avez notre parole, promit Nott en s'inclinant légèrement pour faire une révérence.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, vous agirez dés ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit. Je vous préviens, messieurs : vu l'importance de cette mission, je ne tolérerais pas d'échec de votre part, j'espère avoir été assez clair la-dessus.

– – – – – – – – – –

Le soir, comme prévu, les cinq Mangemorts se retrouvèrent donc dans une petite clairière entourée d'arbres touffus et, une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils se dirigèrent sur un petit sentier, traversèrent une petite forêt puis, ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline vallonnée.

En bas, face à eux se trouvait un champ de maïs qui donnait sur une grande maison en forme de « L » aux toits couverts de tuiles rouges. Elle était composée de deux étages et, au rez-de-chaussée, ils virent de la lumière émaner d'une grande baie vitrée, ainsi que d'autres fenêtres situées à côté. Ils parvinrent aussi à voir des ombres passer devant les ouvertures, ainsi que trois enfants qui se couraient après dans le jardin, à l'opposé du champ.

Nott se tourna alors vers les quatre autres Mangemorts puis, il leur fit signe de se baisser, afin de ne pas être aperçus.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Crabbe et Goyle, restez derrière pour nous couvrir en cas de problème. Fibroz, tu prends le flan gauche, toi Ranhei à droite. Moi, je serais devant en éclaireur, et je vous ferais signe quand je serais sûr que vous pourrez me rejoindre. Restez couverts, il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher en étant aperçus, pigé ? Ordonna Nott.

Les Mangemorts lui répondirent alors d'un signe de tête puis, après avoir revêtit leurs cagoules, ils se mirent en formation et descendirent silencieusement la colline.

Arrivés à la lisière du champ, ils se fondirent dans les rangées de maïs et continuèrent leur chemin, tout en brandissant leurs baguettes droit devant eux, d'un geste préventif.

Lorsque Nott arriva face à quelques mètres de la barrière qui clôturait le champ et les séparait de la maison, il s'arrêta, fit signe d'un geste de la main à ses collègues de s'arrêter puis, il s'approcha de quelques mètres supplémentaires pour regarder discrètement par la baie vitrée.

Il vit alors un homme qui lui tournait le dos, une femme assise à une table, en train de discuter et, au loin, il entendit les enfants jouer ce qui ressemblait à une partie de cache-cache.

Voyant ça, Nott fit demi-tour puis, il fit signe à ces hommes de le rejoindre.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils ne sont que deux, sans compter les gamins qui devraient pas nous poser de problèmes. Vu la taille de la maison et comment elle est construite, inutile de les encercler, on va les prendre directement de face, décida Nott.

Les Mangemorts s'éloignèrent alors légèrement, ils chevauchèrent silencieusement la barrière et se collèrent au mur qui faisait face à eux, afin de le longer discrètement.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Murmura Nott, une fois arrivés à quelques mètres de la baie vitrée.

-Ouais, chef, que la fête commence, répondit la voix de Crabbe.

Nott lui confirma alors d'un signe de tête puis, il leva sa baguette et la fendit en l'air.

Aussitôt, après une détonation stridente, la baie vitrée vola en éclats, et le gazon fut bientôt couvert de bouts de verre.

Les Mangemorts en profitèrent alors pour courir vers l'ouverture qu'ils venaient de créer, et ils arrivèrent alors dans un petit salon au mobilier ancien, composé de quelques fauteuils en tissu, d'une table sur laquelle était entreposés des mets divers, et de quelques vieux meubles.

Face à eux, totalement surpris par cette intrusion se trouvaient un homme qui avait de longs cheveux roux, et une épaisse moustache dont les bords tombaient sur son menton, lui donnant ainsi un air de guerrier gaulois, ainsi qu'une petite femme replète, aux cheveux touffus, et au visage légèrement boudiné. Les deux pointaient leurs baguettes droit devant eux, et ils n'avaient pas l'air effrayés par ceux qui venaient de s'introduire chez eux.

-Baissez vos baguettes, bande de vermines ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas nous affronter ? Demanda Nott, une pointe de défi dans la voix.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répondit la femme d'une voix calme mais assez séche.

-Qui nous sommes ? Vous ne lisez donc jamais le journal ou quoi ?! S'étonna Goyle.

-Vous êtes ces fameux Mages Noirs, c'est ça ?! Qu'est ce que vous venez faire chez nous, hein ?! Interrogea l'homme qui avait une voix profonde et gutturale.

-Voyons, Stuart, tu n'as pas une petite idée par hasard ? C'est pourtant toi qui a écrit ce stupide décret qui fait fureur au Ministère, non ? Répliqua Fibroz.

-Ouais, et alors mon garçon ? C'est pour ça que toi et tes petits copains vous êtes la ce soir ? Pour essayer de faire _justice _en vous cachant le visage dans d'immondes cagoules, c'est ça ?

Avant que Fibroz n'ai le temps de répondre, une porte s'ouvrit derrière les deux Prewett, et trois enfants apparurent, les vêtements couverts de terre et les joues rouges à force d'avoir couru.

Il y avait deux garçons qui semblaient avoir un ou deux ans d'écart, ainsi qu'une petite fille qui était probablement la benjamine du groupe, et les trois avaient la chevelure rousse, tous comme leurs parents.

-Papa, maman, Fab' il m'a dit que...

La petite fille s'interrompit en voyant les cinq étrangers qui faisaient face à elle, et elle frémit encore plus en voyant que tout le monde se menaçaient mutuellement avec sa baguette.

-Papa, c'est qui ? Demanda un des deux garçons.

-Gideon, emmène Molly et Fabian dans ta chambre et ne sortez pas tant que je ne vous l'ai pas dit, d'accord ? Ordonna la femme.

-Mais maman, je...

-Exécution ! Coupa la femme d'un ton sans réplique.

Aussitôt, le garçon attrapa le bras de son frère et de sa sœur puis, ils disparurent par une autre porte.

-Quelle magnifique progéniture ! Dommage de savoir qu'ils vont perdre leurs parents si rapidement, remarqua Nott en souriant dans sa cagoule.

-Serait-ce une menace ? Si vous croyiez nous impressionner jeunes gens, vous vous trompez complétement, répondit la femme.

-Ah ouais ? Vous pensez vraiment avoir une chance face à nous ? S'étonna Crabbe.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous en prendriez à nous. Nous sommes ce que vous qualifiez de Sang-Pur après tout, il n'y a aucune raison pour avoir recours à la violence à ce que je sache, déclara Stuart.

-C'est vrai ouais, mais vous êtes des traîtres, surtout toi Stuart ! Le décret que tu as écris le prouve !

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qui te prouves à toi que des p'tits copains, c'est pas des Sangs-Mêlés ou truc du genre, hein ? C'est tellement facile de mentir sur ses origines juste pour apporter son grain de sable à l'Histoire que je suis sûr que tu serais surpris de savoir qui ils sont vraiment ! S'exclama Stuart.

-N'essaye pas de nous laver le cerveau avec tes paroles puériles, Prewett, tu n'y arriveras pas, fit Ranhei.

-Dans ce cas la, je crois que c'est plus la peine d'essayer de trouver un arrangement convenable, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la femme.

-En effet, vous allez baisser vos baguettes et vous laisser faire car sinon, votre mort ne sera qu'une suite de douleurs et de souffrances inimaginables, ordonna Nott.

-Ah ça mon garçon, certainement pas ! Si vous croyez qu'on va se laisser faire, vous vous trompez une fois de plus ! Répliqua Stuart.

-Allons, inutile de jouer les têtes brûlées, Prewett, vous n'avez vraiment aucune chance... _Expe..._

_-Protego _! Coupa la femme.

Aussitôt, le Sortilège lancé par Nott alla s'écraser sur un bouclier qui se forma face aux deux Sorciers.

-Pas mal, je dois dire que t'as l'air plutôt rapide. C'est vraiment dommage de devoir en arriver la, remarqua Nott.

-Et encore, tu ne sais pas de quoi nous sommes capables mon mari et moi, fit la femme.

-Vraiment ? Alors allez-y, surprenez-nous !

-Non, à vous l'honneur...

En guise de réponse, Nott agita sa baguette et fit jaillir un ruban de feu qu'il lança en direction des Prewett mais, avant qu'il ne les atteigne, Stuart le fit disparaître d'un geste de la main.

Cela marqua le début du combat et, bientôt, des rayons de toutes les couleurs jaillirent des baguettes des cinq Mangemorts, mais les deux membres de la famille Prewett parvinrent à les esquiver, et ripostèrent à leur tour.

Le duel fut alors acharné, et les Mangemorts furent plus que surpris de voir à quel point leurs adversaires se défendaient bien, comme leur Maître leur avait prédit. Ils se retrouvèrent alors rapidement en position difficile, car la fureur et la rage qu'éprouvaient les Prewett à l'instant présent faisait d'eux des combattants plus que redoutables.

Bientôt, le salon ressembla a un champ de bataille, car les rayons déviés par les Prewett allaient s'écraser un peu partout autour d'eux et ainsi, des énormes trous se creusèrent dans les murs, les meubles volèrent en éclats et une partie du plafond commençait à s'affaisser dangereusement.

Sous l'effet et la puissance des Sortilèges qu'ils essayaient d'esquiver, les Mangemorts sentirent rapidement la fatigue arriver et, lorsque qu'un rayon bleu atteignit Goyle en pleine poitrine, celui-ci s'effondra par terre, inconscient.

Désormais à quatre contre deux, les Mangemorts eurent encore plus de mal à prendre le dessus. C'était comme si les Sortilèges et les Maléfices qu'ils avaient apprit par leur Maître n'avait aucun effet sur les Prewett, car ils arrivaient à les contrer et à les esquiver avec une facilité déconcertante.

Tout en essayant de se défendre tant bien que mal, Nott jeta un regard rapide à ces hommes.

Il aperçut alors Crabbe qui, caché derrière un fauteuil, essayait de riposter aux Sorts tandis que non loin de lui, abrités par la table qu'ils avaient renversés pour s'en servir comme protection, Ranhei et Fibroz continuaient d'arroser les deux Sorciers d'une multitude de rayons et d'incantations en tous genres.

Les Prewett, eux, n'avaient pas bougés, et ils étaient toujours debout, le visage concentré, les traits tirés, et leur baguettes pointées droit devant eux, imperturbables.

Alors qu'un rayon rasa la tête de Nott, lui entaillant la joue au passage, le Mangemort courut vers la table, et se laissa tomber auprès de ces deux camarades.

-VOUS DEUX, COUVREZ-MOI PENDANT QUE JE MET CET IMBECILE EN SURÊTÉ ! Ordonna t'il.

Toujours occupés à contrer les attaques de leurs adversaires, les deux Mangemorts lui répondirent alors d'un rapide signe de tête, et Nott dirigea alors sa baguette vers le corps de Goyle.

-_Locomotor Corpus _!

Aussitôt, le corps du Mangemort lévita de quelques centimètres puis, Nott le fit flotter jusqu'à lui, avant de le laisser tomber délicatement sur le sol.

-Allez, un peu de courage jeunes gens ! Affrontez nous en face plutôt que de vous cacher ! Lança Stuart en évitant un rayon rouge.

N'aimant pas être provoqué de la sorte, Ranhei respira alors une grande bouffée puis, d'un coup, il se leva et, tout en poussant un cri de rage, il fit pleuvoir les rayons autour des deux Prewett.

Voyant ça, Stuart se concentra alors sur le Mangemort, et commença alors un duel acharné entre les deux hommes.

La femme voulut alors venir en aide à son mari, mais le Sortilège qu'elle contra en essayant de s'approcher de lui l'en dissuada rapidement.

-Alors, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?! S'étonna Stuart en évitant un Sortilège.

-Oh que non, mon vieux, t'as pas tout vu encore ! Répondit Ranhei en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa fatigue.

D'un geste de baguette, le Mangemort fit alors apparaître ce qui ressemblaient à deux flèches avec la gueule ouverte d'un serpent en guise de pointe puis, il fendit le bras en l'air, et elles se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers Stuart.

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, ce dernier réussit à esquiver la première d'un pas sur le côté, mais la seconde lui transperça l'épaule, aspergeant les murs d'une trainée de sang.

Sous le coup de la douleur, Stuart ne put s'empêcher de crier en se tordant le ventre et, alors que le Mangemort allait lui porter le coup de grâce, il se ressaisis, et lui envoya un Sortilège qui le percuta de plein fouet.

Ranhei tomba alors à la renverse, et sa baguette glissa alors sous un meuble, quelques mètres plus loin.

Voyant Stuart qui se tenait son épaule tâchée de sang, Ranhei en profita pour analyser rapidement la situation, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Il était à présent désarmé, avait presque réussi à neutraliser un adversaire, et ils se battaient à présent à quatre contre deux, sans pour autant dominer la situation.

Ranhei se releva et, voyant Stuart diriger sa baguette vers lui, il sauta sur le côté pour éviter de justesse des fines cordelettes enflammées qui allèrent s'enrouler autour d'une chaise, juste derrière lui.

Le Mangemort sentit alors quelque chose rouler sous son pied et, lorsqu'il regarda de quoi il s'agissait, il vit la baguette de Goyle qu'il s'empressa de ramasser, et le duel entre les deux hommes reprit.

Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas sa propre arme en main, Ranhei se fit rapidement dominé par son adversaire, car il n'arrivait pas à utiliser correctement les incantations dont il avait l'habitude.

Pendant ce temps la, la femme résistait aux attaques des autres Mangemorts et, voyant que son mari saignait abondamment de l'épaule, elle voulut lui venir en aide mais une fois de plus, elle fut stoppée par ses adversaires qui profitèrent de la blessure de l'homme pour sortir de leurs cachettes, afin de s'occuper d'elle.

-T'occupes pas de moi, Rose, t'as déjà assez à faire comme ça ! Ordonna Stuart en évitant un rayon bleu qui brisa une fenêtre derrière lui.

-Mais tu...

Mais la femme ne put finir sa phrase car soudainement, elle se sentit comme propulsée, et elle allât alors lourdement s'écraser contre une commode.

-ROSE !

Voyant sa femme inconsciente, un flot de rage s'empara de Stuart et, malgré son épaule qui, en plus de le faire souffrir, commençait à peser énormément lourd, il affronta alors les quatre Mangemorts avec une férocité hors du commun.

-BANDE DE SALAUDS ! VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QUE VOUS ALLEZ M'AVOIR, HEIN ?! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS SEUL CONTRE VOUS QUE VOUS AVEZ VOTRE CHANCE ! Rugit Stuart en esquivant un Maléfice que Ranhei venait de lui lancer.

Le Sorcier fit alors tourner sa baguette en l'air et, aussitôt, les chaises qui se trouvaient autour d'eux se mirent à léviter, tout en s'entrechoquant et, avant que les Mangemorts ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Stuart les envoya se fracasser violemment contre eux.

Sous le choc, Fibroz et Nott tombèrent à la renverse et, alors que Crabbe et Ranhei allaient riposter, Stuart ne leur en laissa pas l'occasion. Il brandit sa baguette et, après l'avoir agitée de droite à gauche pendant quelques secondes, des flammes bleues en jaillirent. Tout en fixant ses adversaires, il s'approcha alors de sa femme et, d'un geste protecteur, il se mit devant elle, tout en faisant tournoyer devant lui les flammèches qui éclairaient les murs d'un faible halo bleuté.

-Je vous jure que si vous faîtes un pas de plus, je vous fait brûler vif ici-même, c'est clair ? Prévint l'homme.

-Comme c'est mignon ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas de stupide pour protéger ta dulcinée, Prewett ! Remarqua la voix nasale de Fibroz.

En guise de réponse, les flammes produites par la baguette de Stuart se dirigèrent alors à toute vitesse vers le Mangemort qui eut juste le temps d'effectuer une roulade précipitée sur le côté pour les éviter, perdant au passage quelques cheveux qui se consumèrent aussitôt.

Nott regarda alors Prewett, et l'expression qu'il lut dans ces yeux lui fit froid dans le dos. Malgré sa blessure, il avait toujours l'air autant déterminé à se battre coute que coute, et sa bouche était tordue en une expression de haine et de concentration intense.

Le Mangemort le fixa alors pendant encore de longues secondes puis, il regarda ses camarades. L'un d'eux était toujours inconscient par terre, un autre était blessé au visage et encore un autre avait une partie de sa robe déchirée au niveau du genou, laissant ainsi apercevoir un bout de sa jambe qui avait l'air abîmée également.

Voyant Stuart qui faisait danser les flammes bleues devant leurs yeux, d'un air menaçant, Nott respira alors un grand coup avant de prendre une décision.

Certes, ils étaient à présent à quatre contre un, mais ce dernier avait l'air tellement inquiétant et encore tellement plein de ressources qu'il était risqué de s'amuser à le provoquer, surtout maintenant qu'il devait protéger sa femme.

-On se replie, décida Nott.

-Pardon ? Demanda Ranhei à ses côtés.

-On dégage de la, c'est tout, répéta Nott.

-Mais le Maître va...

-Ne discute pas mes ordres ! Si je te dit qu'on s'en va, on le fait, point barre, pigé ?!

Ranhei regarda alors son chef puis, voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il acquiesa.

-Le Maître va être furieux, tu prends de gros risques la ! Déclara-t-il.

-Des risques que j'assume pleinement alors arrête de me sermonner, imbécile !

Puis, Nott se tourna à nouveau vers Prewett qui affichait à présent un sourire victorieux.

-On se reverra, vieillard, tu peux en être certain. Et ce jour la, tu feras moins le malin quand nous ferons couler le sang de tes mioches sur les murs, fit Nott d'un ton menaçant.

-Alors le rendez-vous est prit, répondit Stuart, sans laisser transparaître le moindre signe de peur.

Nott tourna alors les talons puis, en passant devant le corps de Goyle, il s'arrêta.

-Vous deux, occupez-vous de lui, ordonna Nott d'un ton sans réplique, en s'adressant à Crabbe et Ranhei.

Aussitôt, les deux Mangemorts se baissèrent puis, ils soulevèrent le Mangemort qui semblait peser deux tonnes à cause du fait qu'il était inconscient et, une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent la pièce et transplanèrent une fois dehors.


	12. Une histoire de baguette

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

Après avoir transplané à plusieurs endroits différents pour brouiller les pistes, les Mangemorts arrivèrent finalement au Manoir Malefoy.

Ils traversèrent alors la grande allée à toute vitesse et, après s'être présentés au portail, ils furent accueillis par l'Elfe Dobby qui les attendait à l'entrée, et qui les mena dans la Salle de Réception.

Comme convenu, Voldemort les attendait ici et, lorsqu'il les vit arriver avec le corps inconscient de Goyle sur les épaules, il fronça les sourcils.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt, alors que Ranhei et Crabbe posaient le corps sur la grande table ovale.

-Nous avons échoué, Maître, répondit Nott d'un tas las.

-Pardon ? Peux-tu répéter ? J'espère avoir mal compris.

-Non, Maître. Nous avons échoué à notre tâche. Les Prewett se sont défendus, et nous ne nous attendions pas à une telle résistance. Du coup, par mesure de sécurité et, étant donné que nous avions un homme à terre et deux autres de blessés, j'ai donné l'ordre de nous replier, expliqua rapidement Nott en baissant la tête.

Voldemort se leva alors de son fauteuil puis, il s'approcha doucement du Mangemort.

-Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes fait battre à cinq contre deux, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Maître. Vous aviez raison, les Prewett sont de redoutables Sorciers et...

-_Endoloris _!

Aussitôt, Nott tomba sur le sol, le corps entier prit de violents soubresauts qui le fit hurler de douleur.

-Je t'avais pourtant dis, Nott, que je n'accepterais pas d'échec sur cette mission et la, tu m'apprends quoi ? Que vous avez préféré fuir plutôt que de vous battre, c'est ça ?!

-Maître, croyez-moi, j'aurais voulu...

-SILENCE RANHEI, JE PARLE ! Coupa violemment Voldemort.

Sa voix résonna alors pendant quelques secondes dans la salle puis, Voldemort regarda Nott qui continuait à se tordre de douleur.

-Je n'ai pas perdu ses deux ans de ma vie à vous enseigner la Magie Noire pour que vous vous comportiez comme des lâches, Nott. Je l'ai fait car je voulais que vous soyez les meilleurs, voilà pourquoi. Tu n'aurais jamais du reculer face à eux, même si ce stupide Goyle était à terre, c'était pas une raison ! Rugit Voldemort en faisant durer le Sortilège. Lorsque le Ministère va savoir que vous vous êtes enfuis comme des... comme des _lâches_ une fois de plus, notre réputation va sûrement en prendre un sacré coup, et j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons désormais plus pris au sérieux après ça.

Alors qu'un liquide blanc commençait à sortir de la bouche de Nott, Voldemort fit durer le Sortilège encore quelques secondes puis, il s'arrêta et lui tourna le dos.

-Voulez-vous que nous y retournions, Maître ? Donnez-moi le commandement ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de vos hommes et je vous jure qu'on ne vous décevra pas, proposa Crabbe.

-Hors de question, imbécile ! À l'heure qu'il est, le Ministère doit être au courant et la maison à sûrement été protégée. De plus, je suis certain que, désormais, le coin grouille d'Aurors donc ça serait du suicide d'y retourner, répondit Voldemort.

-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça, Maître ! S'exclama Ranhei.

Furieux, Voldemort se tourna soudainement vers le Mangemort et lui pointa sa baguette sous le menton.

-Ça, il fallait y penser _avant _de prendre la fuite comme des trouillards_, _espèce d'imbécile !

-Nous...nous n'avons fait qu'obéir aux ordres, Maître. Nott nous a dit qu'il assumait les risques que cela représentait et, comme il était notre chef pour cette mission, nous devions faire ce qu'il disait, comme vous nous l'avez apprit, Maître, marmonna Ranhei.

-Peut-être, oui, mais il me semble que je vous ai aussi apprit à vous battre jusqu'au bout, non ? Je pensais pourtant que vous connaissiez très bien mon opinion sur ceux qui agissaient ainsi !

-Oui, Maître. Nous...

-Alors c'est inutile d'essayer de chercher des excuses, coupa sèchement Voldemort.

Ce dernier se tourna alors à nouveau vers Nott qui s'était relevé, et qui s'essuyait la bouche et son front qui perlait de sueur avec un mouchoir en tissu.

-Quant à toi, dit Voldemort, tu m'as déjà désobéi, déçu et, comme tu dois t'en douter, cela va engendrer de sérieuses conséquences à ton sujet.

-Je suis prêt à payer le prix de mes erreurs, Maître, et à les assumer jusqu'au bout, répliqua Nott.

-Dans ce cas la, je ne te confierais plus jamais le commandement de mes hommes et, de plus, tu ne participeras plus aux missions pendant une durée encore indéterminée. Je t'aurais bien retiré ton titre de Mangemort mais votre nombre est trop limité pour me permettre une chose pareille, décida Voldemort.

-Bien, Maître, dit simplement Nott d'un ton las.

-Estime-toi heureux que je ne tue pas sur le champ, je crois que ma bonté me perdra. Et c'est pareil pour vous, poursuivit Voldemort en regardant les quatre autres Mangemort, vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

Voldemort fixa encore Nott pendant quelques secondes puis, la voix nasale de Fibroz retentit, le tirant alors de ses envies de meurtre.

-Excusez-moi Maître, mais pourriez-vous réveiller Goyle ? Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a, et nous avons besoin de votre œil d'expert pour juger de son état, demanda le Mangemort.

Voldemort s'approcha alors de la table et regarda le corps de Goyle qui semblait respirer avec difficulté.

-Ne vous ai-je pas apprit à être autonome face à ce genre de situation ?

-Bien sûr que si, Maître, mais nous ne connaissons pas assez bien les Prewett pour savoir quel genre de Sortilège ils auraient pu utiliser, expliqua Fibroz.

-À vue d'œil, je dirais que ça ressemble à un dérivé simple du Sortilège de Coma Artificiel étant donné le rythme de sa respiration et la Magie qui se dégage de son corps, déclara Voldemort après avoir agité sa baguette au dessus du Mangemort pendant quelques secondes.

-Et vous pouvez le réveiller ? Osa Crabbe.

-Évidemment, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles, imbécile.

Aussitôt, Voldemort posa un long doigt glacé sur le front du Mangemort et, après avoir prononcé d'inaudibles paroles, ce dernier ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Ou suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Goyle en regardant autour de lui.

-Tu es tombé au combat, abruti, et tes camarades ont fuit comme des lâches, voilà ce qui s'est passé, répondit froidement Voldemort.

Goyle s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste machinal puis, il s'assit sur le rebord de la table avant de se masser les tempes.

-Ma baguette...

-Tu l'as perdue chez les Prewett, raconta Crabbe.

-Ah, tiens donc, encore une bonne nouvelle ! Et quand comptiez-vous me l'annoncer, hein ? Cracha Voldemort.

-J'allais vous le dire, Maître, mais je n'ai pas estimé que c'était très grave. Une baguette, ça se remplace facilement, dit Crabbe en essayant d'adopter un ton conciliant.

-Ça se remplace ?! Mais voyons, espèce d'imbécile, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire au moins ?! Si les Aurors récupèrent la baguette, ils pourront sûrement retrouver la trace de Goyle, et ils l'arrêteront lui aussi ! S'exclama Voldemort.

-Pardon si je vous offense, Maître, mais j'en doute. Certes, Ollivander saura certainement de quoi est constituée cette baguette mais de là à en retrouver son propriétaire, ça va peut-être s'avérer être un peu plus difficile. Je doute que Goyle soit le seul détenteur de ce type de baguette alors il leur faudra certainement du temps avant de remonter jusqu'à lui, expliqua Fibroz.

-En plus, reprit Goyle, je crois pas que je vais avoir des problèmes pour la retrouver...

Il se tourna alors vers Ranhei.

-...puisque c'est toi qui l'a, finit-il.

-Pardon ?

-Ta baguette que t'as dans la main, c'est la mienne, je la reconnaitrait entre mille, fit Goyle.

Ranhei l'examina alors de plus prêt et, aussitôt, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait, en effet, rien à voir avec la sienne.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Il revit alors sa propre baguette lui échapper des mains suite à un Sortilège lancé par Stuart puis, il se revit également ramassé celle de Goyle pour se défendre avec.

Il avait complétement oublié de la récupérer avant de s'enfuir, et il le regretta aussitôt.

-De quoi est faite ta baguette, Ranhei ? Demanda Fibroz, alors que Goyle récupérait sa baguette en lui arrachant des mains.

-De bois de cèdre et de crin de Licorne Rouge.

-Alors ça sera peut-être un peu plus facile de trouver à qui elle appartenait, étant donné la rareté de ce type de baguettes et d'utilisateurs sur le marché, déclara Fibroz.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ?! S'étonna Ranhei.

-J'ai lu beaucoup de rapports rédigés par les Aurors au Ministère et, croit-moi, je sais précisément quelles baguettes sont plus dures ou plus faciles à retrouver. La tienne, je dirais que peu de Sorciers l'utilisent car la Licorne Rouge est extrêmement dure à chasser, et son crin est difficile à manier, expliqua Fibroz.

-Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ? Interrogea Voldemort.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'échappatoires, Maître. Ou Ranhei disparaît de la circulation et il sera alors recherché par les Aurors, ou alors il change de baguette mais je doute qu'Ollivander lui en trouve une nouvelle aussi facilement, proposa Fibroz.

-Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ? Car si c'est le cas, tu perds ton temps, grogna Ranhei.

-L'avantage qu'on a, reprit Fibroz en ignorant les sarcasmes de son acolyte, c'est que les Aurors centrent toujours leurs recherches sur des anciens camarades à vous, Maître. Donc étant donné qu'ils vont se baser la dessus, ils vont sûrement commencer par vérifier si des anciens élèves de Poudlard possédaient une baguette de ce type et si oui, ils les interrogeront en premier.

-Une chance pour moi d'avoir été à Durmstrang alors, marmonna à nouveau Ranhei. Enfin bon, ça nous laisse du temps pour essayer de trouver une solution, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet ouais, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons que deux. Ou plutôt une, car je doute qu'Ollivander puisse ou veuille coopérer avec nous si nous lui demandons ses services, rappela Fibroz.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions le forcer, proposa Crabbe.

-Ollivander n'est pas le genre d'homme à se laisser influencer si facilement. En plus, je suis sûr que dans les jours à venir, sa boutique va être mise sous surveillance car les Aurors doivent s'attendre à nous voir rappliquer, répondit Nott.

-Moi j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous messieurs, déclara soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Les Mangemorts et Voldemort se retournèrent, et virent alors Abraxas, vêtu d'une robe de chambre verte émeraude et qui portait dans ces bras un enfant d'environs cinq ans aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris.

-Abraxas, tiens donc, je ne me rappelle pourtant pas t'avoir convié à cette réunion, remarqua Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

-Je sais bien oui, mais mon petit Lucius ne trouvait pas le sommeil donc je l'ai emmené se promener dans les couloirs du Manoirs, car je sais qu'il aime bien discuter avec les tableaux. Et en plus, Tom, je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici chez moi, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de votre autorisation pour me déplacer comme bon me semble, rétorqua Abras, furieux.

-À ce que je sache, vous avez refusé de porter la Marque des Ténèbres, donc je trouve qu'il est normal que vous ne soyez pas autorisés à être ici, rappela Voldemort.

-Je m'en fiche, punissez-moi et, en plus de ne plus pouvoir avoir accès à ces lieux, j'irais me plaindre directement auprès du Ministre, c'est clair ? Menaça Abraxas.

-Très clair oui, répondit Voldemort, en souriant face aux chantage puéril de l'homme.

-Bon, vous m'écoutez maintenant ? Demanda Malefoy en s'approchant d'eux.

Voldemort lui répondit en lui faisant un signe de la main pour qu'il prenne la parole.

-J'ai entendu vos histoires de baguettes et d'Ollivander. Je suis tout autant sûr que vous sur le fait qu'il ne coopérera pas, mais j'ai une autre solution à vous proposer.

-Vas-y, crache le morceau.

-J'ai un cousin éloigné qui pourrait peut-être nous aider à nous en procurer une. Il s'appelle Caesar Palkov et il travaille en Europe de l'Est pour le compte de Grégorovitch, un autre fabricant de baguette. Caesar a souvent besoin de travailler dans l'usine où elles sont fabriquées et, je suis sûr que si je lui donne une honnête somme, il pourra se procurer celle que vous recherchez assez rapidement, et sans poser de questions, expliqua Abraxas.

-Vraiment ? Voilà qui est intéressant, avoua Voldemort.

-Oui, j'ai déjà eu recours à lui il y a quelques mois, après que Lucius ai donné ma baguette à manger à Hercule, notre chien à trois têtes, en pensant que c'était un os. Mon cousin m'en a renvoyé une dans la semaine qui a suivi, raconta Abraxas en berçant son enfant de gauche à droite.

-Ton cousin, c'est quelqu'un de sérieux ? On peut lui faire confiance ? Demanda Fibroz.

-Évidemment. Les Palkov sont une famille réputée en Europe, vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire la dessus, déclara Abraxas, fièrement.

-Et en combien de temps crois-tu qu'il peut nous trouver ce que nous cherchons ?

-Si je lui écrit assez rapidement, genre ce soir ou demain matin, vous l'aurez en fin de semaine prochaine, grand maximum.

-Y'a pas un risque que le courrier soit surveillé par les Aurors ? Interrogea Crabbe.

-Je doute qu'ils se soucient d'un paquet venant de si loin. Toutefois, je demanderais à Caesar de la dissimuler dans une boite de Chocogrenouilles destinée à Lucius, comme la dernière fois.

-Parfait, dans ce cas la, ne perd pas de temps et va lui écrire maintenant, ordonna Voldemort.

-Mais je...

-Exécution ! Ne me force pas à utiliser la manière forte, cela me ferait mal au cœur de voir Lucius tomber de si haut, coupa Voldemort.

Comme s'il avait compris, le jeune enfant éclata alors en sanglots et, aussitôt, lui et son père quittèrent la pièce.

-Quant à vous cinq, ne croyez-pas que je vous pardonne pour votre attitude de ce soir, vous avez été vraiment minables. Ranhei, en attendant que tu te retrouves une baguette, tu resteras ici au Manoir pour plus de sécurité, même si j'en ai pas grand chose à faire. Nous demanderons à Grimma de te rédiger un certificat de maladie et de l'envoyer à ton patron afin de justifier ton absence. Maintenant, disposez, je vous ai assez vu pour ce soir.

– – – – – – – – – –

Dés le lendemain matin, tous les journaux parlaient de l'accident qui s'était produit chez les Prewett, et la Gazette du Sorcier avait décidé d'en consacrer deux pages complètes. Sur la couverture, un titre écrit en de grosses lettres majuscules noires clignotait et disait « LES MAGES NOIRS FUIENT FACE AU DANGER »

Ceux qui furent interviewés furent les deux membres de la famille qui avaient participé à la bataille, ainsi que les Aurors qui étaient chargés d'enquêter sur cette affaire.

« _Quand ils ont commencé à se battre contre nous, j'ai tout de suite su que rien n'était joué pour nous »_ racontait Stuart Prewett. « _Ils étaient très doués pour se battre en duel mais ils n'ont pas fait le poids contre-nous. Ils ont juste réussi à me paralysé le bras mais les Médicomages m'ont dit que j'en retrouverais l'usage d'ici quelques jours. Quant à ma femme, elle a juste une grosse bosse à l'arrière de la tête et quelques contusions sur le visage, rien de bien méchant. On peut dire qu'on a eu de la chance sur ce coup là. »._

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Rose Prewett d'être interrogée sur les motifs qui avaient amenés leurs agresseurs à s'en prendre à eux. « _Ils en avaient après mon mari, suite à un décret qu'il a écrit pour le Ministère. J'avoue avoir eu peur sur le moment mais, après avoir estimé leur niveau de Magie, j'ai vite été rassurée. Certes ils se débrouillaient bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils ressentaient assez de haine envers nous pour nous tuer. Ils étaient justes la pour nous faire peur, pour essayer d'empêcher mon mari de recommencer à rédiger de tels décrets, voilà tout. »_

En dessous de cet interview se trouvait une photo, sur laquelle les Prewett posaient dans leur salon dévasté par la bataille, et autour d'eux se trouvaient des Sorciers qui semblaient examiner les lieux.

Sur la page suivante, deux Aurors avaient interrogés, et faisaient le compte-rendu de ce qu'ils avaient découvert d'ici la, et de tout ce qu'ils savaient.

« _Une fois de plus, les cinq personnes avaient les visages cachés par des cagoules, et aucun nom et aucunes indications susceptibles de pouvoir les démasquer n'ont été prononcés. » _avait déclaré un Auror au nom de Jerry Steamboat. _ « D'après ce que nous avons pu constater étant donné les dégâts et les blessures subis par Mr et Mrs Prewett, ils s'agissait une fois de plus d'adeptes de la Magie Noire. A mon avis, ils n'était pas préparés au fait de se battre contre des Sorciers aussi puissants que les Prewett, voilà pourquoi ils ont fuit. Il s'agit la de la première fois depuis que nous connaissons leur existence qu'ils se sont retrouvés face à des adversaires comme eux, ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons les battre. »_

_« Après avoir fouillé le salon des Prewett à la recherche d'un indice » _continua une autre Auror du nom de Emma Hammersmith, « _nous avons trouvé une baguette perdue par l'un d'eux, ce qui en fait un indice très important pour essayer de les retrouver. La baguette a été examinée par plusieurs spécialistes ainsi qu'Ollivander en personne et, une fois que son identification sera confirmée, une équipe d'Aurors sera chargée de l'arrestation du malfaiteur, et nous l'interrogerons pour voir si il accepte de coopérer avec nous. Si toutefois il refuse, son avenir à Azkaban est déjà tracé. »_

Puis, Thor Sheppard, l'actuel Chef des Aurors, avait lui aussi été interrogé quant à ce qu'il adviendrait des Prewett après une telle agression. «_ Leur maison ainsi que les alentours vont être protégés par de puissants Enchantements dés demain. Dés qu'ils sortirons de chez eux pour se rendre au travail ou même ailleurs, ils seront accompagnés de deux Aurors. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ces Mages Noirs et, si j'avais eu plus d'hommes sous la main pour garantir leur sécurité, je l'aurais fait mais nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre actuellement. Ceci-dit, la trouvaille d'une de leur baguette est sans doute l'indice le plus important trouvé jusque la sur leur identité. » _avait dit l'Auror.

Après avoir eu connaissance de ce numéro de la Gazette et avoir eu vent de toute cette humiliation, Lord Voldemort avait décidé de se faire oublier pendant quelques temps, afin que ces Mangemort payent le prix de leurs erreurs en se débrouillant seuls pour arranger les choses.

Ainsi, deux jours après l'attaque chez les Prewett, Fibroz, Goyle et Darius Mordhom se retrouvèrent chez Abraxas Malefoy afin de faire rapidement le point. Ranhei qui n'avait pas quitté le Manoir était également de la partie, et il écouta ces acolytes lui raconter ce qui se passait dans le Monde de la Magie.

-Le Bureau des Aurors vient d'avoir la confirmation pour le crin de Licorne Rouge, raconta Fibroz. Il y a déjà une équipe qui est en train de rechercher qui utilise ce type de baguette et Ollivander va être interrogé dés demain matin. À mon avis, ils commenceront à interroger les possesseurs demain après-midi.

-Il paraît même que Sheppard va envoyer deux de ces hommes à Poudlard, pour qu'ils interrogent les élèves qui possèdent également ce type de baguette, rajouta Mordhom.

-Ouais, je confirme, déclara Fibroz en hochant la tête. C'est Burt Snapple et Seraph Trenton qui sont chargés de s'occuper de ça mais je pense qu'ils vont vite s'apercevoir que ça ne sert à rien de les interroger, surtout maintenant que Dumbledore est le Directeur. Jamais il ne laissera ses élèves se faire interroger de la sorte par des hommes de Cassius.

-Il serait utile de savoir précisément qui utilise ses baguettes, afin d'estimer un peu le temps qui nous reste avant que les Aurors tombent sur Ranhei, fit Goyle.

-Je vais essayer de m'occuper de ça, t'en fais pas. Je pense que cette liste va arriver par Hibou donc si je m'y prend bien, je devrais pouvoir l'intercepter avant que Sheppard la reçoive, dit Fibroz.

-Ça serait parfait, oui. Du nouveau pour ta baguette, Ranhei ? Demanda Goyle en se tournant vers son collège qui écoutait sans rien dire.

-Abraxas et son cousin se sont parlés par cheminées interposées hier soir. Caesar lui a dit qu'il avait réussit à trouver ce qu'il désirait, et qu'il allait lui envoyer ça par hibou dés ce matin, donc ça devrait arriver ici dans quatre ou cinq jours, répondit le concerné.

-Je pense que ça va être un peu juste alors. Certes, ton absence est justifiée grâce à Grimma, mais cela n'empêchera pas les Aurors de te rendre visite à ton domicile pour te poser des questions et la, si ils remarquent ton absence, je pense qu'ils vont avoir de sérieux soupçons à ton sujet, déclara Fibroz.

-Je sais bien ouais, mais j'ai pas trop le choix figure toi. Le Maître m'a dit de rester ici donc je serais bien mal placé si je lui désobéissais, tu crois pas ?

-C'est sûr oui, mais si ils ne te voient pas non plus à Sainte-Mangouste, tu vas finir par être recherché, et par devenir le suspect numéro un dans cette histoire, tu peux me croire, répliqua Fibroz.

-Que veux-tu que j'fasse alors, hein ? Je retournerais sûrement pas chez moi sans avoir une baguette pour me défendre !

– – – – – – – – – –

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les Aurors eurent connaissance des personnes qui utilisaient cette baguette et ainsi, ils commencèrent leurs interrogatoires.

Plus les journées passaient, plus Ranhei commençait à s'impatienter car, en plus de trouver les journées extrêmement longues, il ne savait pas comment s'occuper au Manoir, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son impatience.

Il avait apprit par Fibroz que le nombre de personnes qui utilisait cette baguette était limité à une dizaine de Sorciers en plus de lui et, étant donné qu'ils n'habitaient pas tous en Angleterre, cela prit davantage de temps aux Aurors pour les trouver, et pour les interroger.

La visite à Poudlard pour interroger les élèves qui possédaient ce type de baguette s'étaient révélé être un fiasco total, car il s'agissait de deux sœurs jumelles qui étaient en première année, et elle n'avaient encore jamais quitté l'enceinte de l'École d'après les dires de leur Directrice de Maison.

Ses échecs ne faisait que rapprocher Ranhei des Aurors, et il ne lui restait sans doute plus que quelques heures avant qu'ils se rendent chez lui pour l'interroger. Ranhei craignait le pire en s'imaginant quel pourrait être leurs réactions en voyant qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et il s'imaginait déjà faire la une des journaux en passant pour le suspect numéro un, comme l'avait dit Fibroz.

Au bout du quatrième jour, le Mangemort fut soudainement réveillé par le bruit de quelque-chose qui frappait contre le carreau de sa chambre et, lorsqu'il se leva, il constata avec joie qu'un petit hibou au plumage gris cendré et aux yeux jaunes globuleux l'attendait.

L'animal tenait dans sa bouche un sac en toile dans lequel semblait se trouver une grande boite rectangulaire et, lorsque Ranhei lui ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau rentra dans la pièce, lui déposa son butin sur le lit puis, il s'envola par la où il était arrivé.

Ranhei se jeta aussitôt sur le sac, le déchira d'un geste pressé et en sortit une grande boite de Chocogrenouilles qu'il contempla pendant quelques secondes avant de la vider sur le dessus de lit.

Au milieu des friandises et des cartes de Sorciers de tous genres, il vit alors un long étui en cuir marron qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, pour en sortir une baguette dont il s'empara.

Il sentit aussitôt des picotements lui traverser la main puis, son corps fut empli d'une chaleur qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Sentir sa peau vibrer sous les flux provoquées par sa baguette magique lui fit le plus grand bien, et il se sentit revivre grâce à ses sensations.

Tout en souriant, il agita alors sa baguette devant lui et, dans la seconde qui suivit, toutes ses affaires qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre se rassemblèrent puis, elles allèrent se ranger dans une grande malle qui se ferma en un bruit métallique.

Après s'être vêtu d'un léger blouson en tweed, le Mangemort fit léviter la malle devant lui et quitta la chambre. Il traversa alors un grand couloir, descendit un escalier en colimaçon puis, après avoir traversé quelques grandes pièces, il arriva dans le hall du Manoir.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, une voix derrière lui l'interrompit.

-Vous nous quittez déjà ?

Ranhei se retourna et vit alors Abraxas qui le regardait, tout en frottant son bouc d'un geste nerveux.

-Oui, j'ai reçu ma baguette donc plus rien ne me retient, répondit Ranhei.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas la, peut-être devriez-vous attendre l'autorisation de votre Maître avant de...

-Ça sera inutile, vieillard. Maintenant que j'ai ma baguette, je ne suis plus considéré comme étant un suspect, donc libre à moi de quitter ce Manoir, compris ? Répliqua Ranhei.

-Très bien, puisque vous insistez, je ne vois pourquoi je vous en empêcherais, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça ouais...

Ranhei ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée puis, toujours muni de sa malle, il quitta l'enceinte du Manoir et transplana une fois qu'il eut franchit les grilles.

Il arriva alors au centre d'un petit village aux rues désertes et, après avoir vérifié que sa malle n'avait pas subis les aléas du transplanage, il s'empara de la poignée.

Il se dirigea alors dans une rue aux habitations défrichées par le temps et, après être passé devant quelques vieilles vitrines de magasins abandonnées, il tourna à gauche et arriva dans une ruelle qui se finissait en cul-de-sac.

Au bout de la ruelle se trouvaient deux hommes qui portaient des uniformes d'Aurors et, en les voyant, Ranhei sentit subitement sa respiration s'emballer pendant de longues secondes.

Tout en essayant de rester calme, Ranhei s'enfonça alors dans la ruelle et, en le voyant arriver, un des Aurors s'avança vers lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme au visage rond, et une couronne de cheveux grisonnants faisait le tour de son crâne. L'autre était du même gabarit et avait une longue crinière de cheveux bruns, ainsi que des petits yeux profondément enfouis dans leurs orbites.

-Déclinez votre identité s'il-vous-plait, ordonna le premier Auror.

-Morthis Ranhei, j'habite juste ici. Je peut faire quelque-chose pour vous, messieurs ? Répondit le Mangemort.

-Nous vous attendions, Mr Ranhei. Nous sommes des Aurors du Ministère et nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, ça ne sera pas long.

-Je vous écoute, répondit Ranhei.

-Nous enquêtons sur une une attaque parvenue au domicile de la famille Prewett. Il se trouve que nous avons trouvé sur les lieux de l'accident une baguette oubliée par l'un des agresseurs et, après vérification, nous avons découvert que vous possédiez ce même type de baguette, expliqua l'Auror.

-Vraiment ? Et vous venez donc vérifier si j'ai toujours ma baguette, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Ranhei d'une voix innocente.

-C'est bien ça, ouais, grogna le deuxième Auror.

Le Mangemort sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche puis, il la montra aux deux Sorciers face à lui.

Le premier l'attrapa puis, il l'analysa sous tous les angles avant de la donner à son collègue. Ce dernier sortit de son sac une boite rectangulaire dans laquelle il posa la baguette. Quelques secondes après, un petit morceau de parchemin apparut sur le côté de la boite et l'Auror l'arracha pour le lire.

-Ça concorde, marmonna l'Auror.

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas la, pourriez-vous nous dire, Mr Ranhei, ou vous trouviez vous le soir du 15 juin dernier ? Interrogea le premier Auror en rendant la baguette à son propriétaire.

-J'étais malade. Vérifiez auprès de mon patron si vous voulez, mon absence a été justifiée par mon médecin, et il a du recevoir un certificat de Sainte-Mangouste.

-Dans ce cas, comment ça se fait qu'on ne vous ai pas vu directement la bas, hein ? Insista le second Auror.

-Car après que mon médecin m'ait rendu visite directement chez moi, je suis allé me reposer chez ma tante. Elle habite en pleine campagne et je dois dire que ce changement d'air m'a fait beaucoup de bien, déclara Ranhei qui s'était attendu à une telle question.

-Et vous ne vous êtes jamais séparé de votre baguette ?

-Jamais non, j'en avais besoin pour préparer mes potions.

-Vous auriez pu, par exemple, la prêter à quelqu'un et laisser votre tante vous préparer vos potions avec la sienne, proposa le deuxième Auror.

-En effet oui, mais on est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même, rétorqua Ranhei en souriant.

Les deux Aurors le fixèrent alors pendant quelques secondes puis, voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, le premier griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur un calepin avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

-Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, Mr Ranhei. Bon rétablissement et j'espère que nos chemins n'auront plus à se croiser dorénavant, fit l'Auror.

Ranhei lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis, alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient de lui, il sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés, et s'approcha d'une vieille porte qu'il ouvrit avant d'y pénétrer, soulagé.

Plus loin, les deux Aurors s'étaient arrêtés pour le regarder rentrer dans la maison.

-Il m'a pas l'air clair ce gars la, déclara l'un deux.

-T'as raison, il nous cache des choses, ça se voit, répondit l'autre.

-Je crois que, si le Ministre me le permet, je vais enquêter sur lui. J'en mettrais ma main à couper que ce type la, faut s'en méfier.

-Et je te fais confiance, Alastor. Je sais que tu te trompes rarement la dessus.


	13. Innocents

**Chapitre 13:**

En cette nuit glaciale, alors que les étoiles brillaient dans un ciel sans nuages, Sylvestre Metayer se réveilla en sursaut car il avait entendu un bruit.

Il regarda à côté de lui et vit que Cathy, sa femme, était toujours couchée prés de lui, enroulée dans une épaisse ouverture.

Il resta alors assis sur le lit pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et, une fois qu'il fut convaincu qu'il s'agissait sûrement de son imagination, il se recoucha.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre bruit tira Sylvestre de son sommeil et ce coup-ci, il était persuadé de ne pas avoir halluciner, car il reconnut parfaitement le bruit d'une chaise que l'on poussait sur son parquet au rez-de-chaussée.

Il alluma alors silencieusement sa lampe de chevet puis, après avoir mit ses lunettes en écailles, il enfila ses chaussons qui étaient posés à côté du lit avant de quitter la chambre.

Dans le couloir, il se dirigea à pas de loups vers la chambre de Ben, son fils et, après avoir poussé légèrement la porte, il vit qu'il était toujours couché dans son lit, bercé par la lumière qui émanait de son globe terrestre qu'il adorait allumer pour s'endormir.

Rassuré mais inquiet malgré tout, Sylvestre referma la porte et s'approcha doucement de l'escalier pour tendre l'oreille. Il entendit alors comme un frottement sur le sol suivi de ce qui ressemblait à des sifflements réguliers.

À présent sûr que quelqu'un s'était infiltré chez lui, Sylvestre retourna dans chambre et, toujours sans réveiller sa femme, il s'empara d'une batte de baseball qui traînait dans son armoire avant de retourner dans le couloir.

Il respira alors un grand coup puis, muni de sa batte, il descendit l'escalier.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Sylvestre vit un faible halo de lumière émaner de sous la porte de son salon, ce qui confirma définitivement ses doutes : il y avait bel et bien un intrus chez lui.

Il réfléchit alors pendant quelques secondes pour essayer de trouver une solution, mais peu de choix s'offraient à lui.

Ou il pouvait appeler la police au risque que l'individu s'échappe de la maison avant leur arrivée, ou bien il pouvait essayer de le neutraliser afin d'être sûr qu'il soit bien et bien remis aux autorités, mais cela représentait un danger pour lui.

Avec de la chance, il s'agissait d'un jeune voyou qui débutait dans l'art du cambriolage et qui, en l'occurrence, était trop dégonflé pour avoir une arme sur lui. Mais il pouvait aussi s'agir d'un professionnel qui, habitué à ce genre de situation, pouvait avoir en sa possession une arme telle qu'un pistolet ou un couteau qu'il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser.

Enfin bref, cela faisait beaucoup de possibilités avec différents facteurs de risques et une chose était sûre, Sylvestre refusait de mettre sa femme et son fils en danger, peu importe ce que cela impliquait pour sa propre personne.

Après avoir longuement réfléchit, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il respira alors de grandes bouffées d'oxygène pour se redonner du courage et, tout en tenant sa batte, il entrouvrit la porte pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Il constata alors avec stupeur qu'un feu brûlait dans sa cheminée et les flammes qui vacillaient dans l'âtre laissaient entrevoir une silhouette immobile qui lui tournait le dos. La personne en question semblait porter ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de grande robe, ainsi qu'une capuche pour lui recouvrir le crâne.

Sylvestre poussa la porte puis, il appuya sur l'interrupteur qui se trouvait sur un mur juste à côté et aussitôt, le lustre en fer forgé qui était fixé au plafond s'illumina, chassant la nuit dans cette ambiance lugubre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Dégagez de chez moi avant que j'appelle la police ! S'exclama Sylvestre en brandissant sa batte devant lui.

La silhouette ne réagit pas face à ses menaces et continua à tourner le dos à l'homme.

-Je vous préviens, je n'hésiterais pas à...

Mais Sylvestre ne put finir sa phrase car soudainement, la silhouette se retourna pour lui faire face, et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'horreur face à ce qu'il voyait.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme au visage livide, et aux yeux injectés de sang. Il portait bel et bien une robe noire, mais il tenait dans ses mains blanches et cireuses quelque-chose qui ressemblait à un bout de bois, mais qui avait l'air beaucoup plus menaçant que ça. Lorsqu'il ôta sa capuche, il découvrit des cheveux d'un noir de jais, et un rictus inquiétant se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres. Il se dégageait de cet homme une aura malfaisante, et Sylvestre ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de dangereux. Sa batte de baseball serait sûrement inutile face à quelqu'un comme lui, même si sa silhouette n'avait rien d'impressionnant face à celle que lui-même s'était forgé durant toutes ses années en travaillant sur des chantiers navals.

-Bonjour, Mr Metayer, fit l'homme d'une voix froide.

-Je...qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Répondit Sylvestre en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air inquiet.

-Je crois que nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter si nous nous asseyons, vous ne croyez pas ? Proposa l'homme, comme si il était chez lui.

-Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?! Je...

Subitement, une curieuse sensation s'empara du corps de Sylvestre, et il sentit ses mains lâcher sa batte et ses pieds bouger, sans que ça soit lui qui en décide ainsi. Il essaya alors de résister mais quelques secondes après, il se retrouva assit dans un fauteuil, sans comprendre comment il était arrivé jusque la.

-Voilà qui est mieux ainsi, déclara l'homme en s'asseyant face à lui.

Sylvestre le fixa alors droit dans les yeux et, en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, un frisson parcouru son échine.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il.

-Je doute que vous ayez déjà entendu parler de moi, Mr Metayer. Mon nom est Lord Voldemort mais, dans votre monde de Moldus, vous ne connaissez certainement pas mon existence. Je ne pense pas que cette réponse vous soit d'une grand utilité, répondit l'homme d'une voix glaciale.

-Dans ce cas la, dîtes moi ce que vous faîtes ici ? Insista Sylvestre, sans souligner le fait qu'il ignorait la signification du mot « Moldu ».

-Ce que je fait ici est simple. Je n'ai rien contre vous en particulier, Mr Metayer, même si j'éprouve toujours de la haine envers les gens de votre espèce. Je m'en prend à vous ce soir, mais cela aurait pu tomber sur n'importe quelle autre personne de votre Monde.

-Comment ça de mon Monde ? Vous voulez dire que vous venez d'une autre planète c'est ça ?

-Oh que non, je viens d'un endroit beaucoup plus proche que ce que vous vous imaginez, Mr Metayer. En fait, si je suis venu ici ce soir, c'est simplement dans le but... de vous tuer.

Suite à ses paroles directes, le cœur de Sylvestre s'emballa.

-Me tuer ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça, hein ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, Mr Metayer et je n'ai aucune raisons pour agir de la sorte avec vous, répéta Voldemort.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ?!

-Pourquoi ?! Mais car j'en ai besoin, Mr Metayer ! J'ai passé une semaine tellement horrible que j'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un d'innocent comme vous ! Vous comprenez ? C'est un peu... une _nécessité _pour moi. Je doute que vous puissiez comprendre cette envie, ou plutôt cette pulsion mais c'est quelque-chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Certes j'aurais facilement pu m'en prendre à quelqu'un de mon propre Monde mais c'est tellement plus... _plaisant_ de s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme vous que j'ai rapidement fait mon choix.

-Vous êtes un grand malade ! Vous en prendre à un innocent, c'est tout simplement honteux ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, croyez-moi ! Rugit Sylvestre en débattant.

-L'important n'est pas de savoir comment je vais m'en sortir, Mr Metayer. L'important c'est que, lorsque je sortirais d'ici, je serais _enfin _libéré de toute cette colère et de toute cette humiliationque j'ai subi dernièrement, voilà tout. Ce que vous pensez m'importe peu puisque pour moi, vous êtes déjà mort.

-Dans ce cas la, pourquoi me dîtes vous tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pas en finir maintenant, espèce de dingue ?!

-Car je voulais que vous sachiez précisément pourquoi j'allais vous tuer, Mr Metayer. Étant donné le bien que cela va me provoquer de vous tuer, je vous devais bien ça.

Soudainement, un sifflement se fit entendre à gauche de Sylvestre et, lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'horreur.

Sur le sol, un énorme serpent qui se tortillait dans tous les sens venait de franchir la porte et, en voyant Sylvestre, il ouvrit sa gueule en grand et fit apparaître sa longue langue en sifflant d'un air menaçant.

Puis, le reptile s'approcha de Lord Voldemort et s'enroula autour de ses jambes tout en poussant d'horribles sifflements continus. Le plus surprenant pour Sylvestre fut de voir la tête que faisait l'homme, car il semblait comprendre parfaitement ce que lui disait le serpent puis, tout d'un coup, lui aussi se mit à susurrer d'inaudibles bruits semblables à ceux du reptile.

-Merci, Nagini, dit Voldemort au bout de quelques secondes.

Puis, après avoir regardé le serpent s'éloigner dans une pièce voisine, Voldemort se tourna vers Sylvestre, sans se soucier de l'air ébahi qui s'affichait sur son visage.

-À en croire les dires de Nagini, il se trouve que votre femme et votre fils sont cachés derrière la porte, déclara-t-il.

-Quoi ? Vous allez me dire que vous parlez aux serpents aussi, c'est ça hein ? Répliqua Sylvestre.

En guise de réponse, Voldemort le fixa puis, il agita le bout de bois qui se trouvait dans sa main sans le lâcher des yeux.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et, comme si des fils invisibles les agitaient telles des marionnettes, Cathy et Ben apparurent, les bras tendus devant eux comme des somnambules, et le visage apeuré.

Cathy était vêtue d'une robe de chambre, et ses cheveux décoiffés prouvaient bel et bien qu'elle avait été tirée du lit en sursaut, tandis que Ben portait un pyjama à l'effigie de son dessin animé et tenait dans ses mains son nounours préféré.

En les voyant arriver, Sylvestre essaya de se débattre mais à la place, des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que Voldemort les fit s'asseoir sur deux chaises à côté de lui.

Sylvestre aurait voulu les prendre dans les bras pour les rassurer, leur dire que tout allait rapidement s'arranger mais ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

-Bonsoir Mrs Metayer, bonsoir jeune homme. Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, fit Voldemort d'un ton poli et courtois.

-Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Cathy au bord des larmes.

-Ne lui parle pas, chérie, ce type est un grand malade, dit Sylvestre.

-Voyons, Mr Metayer, vous allez vraiment finir par me vexer vous savez ?

Voldemort se tourna alors vers Cathy qui commençait à avoir les joues imbibés de larmes.

-Avant que vous arriviez, j'étais en train de dire à votre mari que j'allais l'assassiner ici ce soir, et vous aussi par la même occasion, raconta Voldemort.

-Laissez-les tranquilles, s'il-vous-plait. Prenez ce que vous voulez, tuez moi même si il le faut mais je vous en supplie, ne leur faîtes rien ! Implora Sylvestre.

-Mr Metayer, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris ce que je viens faire ici ce soir, répondit Voldemort. Ce qui me manque, ce n'est pas un bien... _matériel_. J'aurais pu dévaliser tout votre salon durant votre sommeil sans que vous vous en aperceviez mais cela ne m'aurait servit à rien. Votre argent aussi, il ne représente strictement rien pour moi. Je ne pense pas que vous, Moldus, vous puissiez comprendre exactement quel genre de pulsion je dois assouvir, je me trompe ?

-Tout ce que je remarque chez vous, c'est...

Sylvestre finit sa phrase mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'aucun son sortait de sa gorge. Il essaya d'insister en haussant la voix mais sans succès. Il regarda alors son fils, et constata qu'il serrait très fort son nounours, comme si il s'en servait comme bouclier. En voyant la lueur d'innocence qui brillait dans ses yeux, il ne put défaire le nœud qui était en train de se former dans son estomac.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est enfin temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître désobligeant en vous brusquant de la sorte mais je crois que plus vite ça sera passé, plus vite je serais soulagé alors finissons-en, décida Voldemort.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise puis, il s'approcha de Ben et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui arracha alors doucement sa peluche des mains et le regarda pendant quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais mon petit, des fois, j'aimerais être comme toi : être un enfant et me servir de ce...nounours en pensant qu'il est le seul remède à tous mes soucis. Si seulement la vie d'adulte pouvait être aussi simple, je ne serais pas obligé d'en arriver la aujourd'hui, crois-moi, déclara Voldemort.

Il lui rendit alors sa peluche puis, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui fit pleurer Ben à cause de la froideur de ces doigts.

Il se tourna alors Sylvestre et la dernière chose que vit ce dernier avant de mourir, ce fut une puissante lumière verte se diriger droit vers lui, suivi des cris d'horreurs poussés par sa femme...

– – – – – – – – – –

Le lendemain, la presse Moldue parlait d'un accident inexplicable survenue chez la famille Metayer.

À en croire les dires de la police locale, la famille au complet avait été tuée, mais le plus surprenant fut les conclusions de l'enquête : la serrure n'avait pas été forcée, aucune traces de lutte n'avaient été remarquées dans la maison et enfin, ils n'avait été ni empoisonnés, ni poignardés, ni tués avec une arme à feu, ni morts par strangulation enfin bref, c'était comme si rien ni personne ne leur avait fait mal.

Rapidement mis au courant de ce triple homicide, le Ministère de la Magie décida aussitôt d'enquêter sur cette affaire.

Dés le jour même, trois hommes se présentèrent dans le quartier des Metayer.

Plusieurs voitures de police étaient stationnées devant le domicile qui était délimités par de grands rubans jaune, et plusieurs personnes en costume faisaient l'aller-retour entre la maison et leurs véhicules, tout en notant des choses sur un carnet.

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent de la barrière de sécurité et aussitôt, un policier en uniforme s'approcha d'eux en de grandes enjambées.

-Circulez messieurs, c'est une scène de crime et vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici, ordonna le policier.

Aussitôt, l'un des trois hommes brandit un insigne devant le policier.

-Calmez-vous, jeune homme, nous sommes de la maison. Je suis l'inspecteur Barrett et eux, ce sont les officiers Snapple et Gilbert, déclara l'Auror.

-Vous êtes du coin ? Demanda le policier.

-Nous appartenons à un département de Scotland Yards, et notre supérieur nous a demandé de venir jeter un coup d'œil ici, mentit Snapple.

-Très bien, allez-y alors.

Le policier leva alors le ruban d'une main, et les trois Aurors passèrent en dessous.

Pour l'occasion et surtout, pour essayer de passer inaperçus parmi la foule de représentants de l'ordre qui étaient déjà sur les lieux, les trois Sorciers avaient troqués leurs robes contre des costumes noires.

Ainsi, ils remontèrent la petite allée qui menait à la maison et, après s'être présentés à nouveau devant la porte d'entrée, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Après s'être essuyés les pieds dans une petite entrée et avoir enfilé des chaussons spéciaux pour ne pas laisser de traces qui pourraient nuire à l'enquête, ils arrivèrent dans le salon.

Dans celui-ci, trois corps étendus sur le sol étaient recouverts de draps blancs et une femme était occupée à prendre des photos de la pièce tandis que deux autres hommes inspectaient les fenêtres pour essayer d'y déceler des traces.

En les voyant arriver, l'un d'eux, un homme au crâne dégarni et aux sourcils broussailleux, se retourna pour les fixer puis, il ôta les gants en latex qui lui recouvraient les mains.

-S'il-vous-plait vous deux, laissez-nous seuls deux minutes le temps que je leur récapitule toute l'affaire, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

Aussitôt, ce dernier lui répondit d'un bref signe de tête puis, accompagné de la photographe, ils sortirent de la pièce.

-Salut, Fallins ! On dirait que le costume de Moldu te va à merveille, lança Snapple en s'adressant à l'homme.

-Toujours le mot pour plaisanter à ce que je vois, Burt, répliqua Fallins.

-Le Chef nous a dit qu'on te trouverait ici, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Barrett.

-Rien de bien nouveau, vous savez déjà tout. Aucune traces visibles, du moins avec le matériel Moldu. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vérifier avec ma baguette pour voir si on pouvait déceler des traces de Magie mais je vais vous laisser le faire à ma place. Ensuite aucune des victimes ne porte des traces de violence mais je pense que vous pourrez faire un examen plus approfondi à ce sujet pour déceler la cause du décès, voilà ce que j'ai à vous dire pour l'instant, raconta Fallins.

-Ok, à nous de jouer maintenant. Gilbert, va faire le guet devant la porte s'il-te-plait. Empêche quiconque de rentrer car on va avoir besoin de nos baguettes, ordonna Snapple.

L'un des Aurors, un jeune homme à l'allure athlétique et au visage déterminé lui répondit alors d'un signe de tête puis, il quitta la pièce, avant de fermer la porte.

Aussitôt, Barrett sortit sa baguette puis, après avoir jeté un Sort sur les fenêtres pour ne pas qu'on puisse le voir de l'extérieur, il s'approcha du premier corps et tira le drap pour apercevoir le visage de la première victime.

Il s'agissait du père de famille, Sylvestre, et son visage était froid comme de la glace et rigide comme une statue. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient vides de toutes expressions, et une expression de tristesse se lisait sur sa bouche.

Habitué à ce genre de situation, Barrett ne cilla pas en voyant la mort qui s'affichait sur ses traits et, après avoir rapidement inspecté son visage , il lui enleva complétement le drap.

L'homme portait un pyjama à rayures, et l'Auror lui déboutonna le haut pour écouter son cœur. Après ça, il posa sa baguette sous son menton et murmura une incantation qui fit vibrer sa gorge.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Demanda Fallins en observant l'Auror avec intérêt.

-Son organisme a réagit comme je m'y attendais, il y a des traces de magie dans son sang, répondit Barrett.

-Sortilège de la Mort ou empoisonnement ? Insista Snapple.

Barrett posa alors ses mains sur l'abdomen glacé de l'homme puis, il appuya dessus. Il fit de même ensuite avec son ventre puis enfin, il regarda ses mains et ses ongles.

-Aucune traces ou symptômes de Poisons. Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est un Sortilège de la Mort qui l'a touché, conclut-il.

-Mais les Metayer étaient des simples Moldus. Comment quelque-chose comme ça aurait pu leur arriver ? S'étonna Fallins.

-J'aurais adoré te répondre, Jim, crois-moi. Tout ce que je peut te dire, c'est qu'on a un Sorcier en liberté qui a tué ses personnes, et je vois pas qu'est ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de recommencer, répondit Barrett.

-Il faudrait regarder au Ministère si on peut pas retrouver qui a lancé ce Sortilège, proposa Snapple.

-Ouais mais à mon avis, celui ou celle qui a fait ça a du brouiller ses pistes, car je doute fortement qu'il s'agisse d'un débutant.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-En faisant ça, le type qui a lancé ce Sortilège devait bien se douter des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer, donc je pense qu'il a du protéger la maison avec des puissantes Charmes de Brouillage pour éviter qu'on le retrouve, déclara Barrett.

Son collègue acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis, après que les deux Aurors aient examiné les autres corps, ils confirmèrent la théorie du triple homicide par Sortilèges de la Mort.

-Bon, il faut qu'on rentre au Ministère pour faire un rapport au Chef. Fallins, tu fais quoi, tu restes ici ? Demanda Snapple.

-Ouais, mais je vais pas tarder. Il faut que je modifie la mémoire des autres policier pour qu'ils oublient ma venue, répondit Fallins.

-D'accord, j'attends ton rapport sur mon bureau demain matin. Ne me force pas à venir le chercher moi-même à ton Département, car tu sais que je n'aime pas faire le tour du Ministère juste pour ça, pigé ? Ordonna Barrett.

-Pas de problème patron, tu peux compter sur moi, promit Fallins.

Les deux Aurors saluèrent l'homme puis, ils quittèrent la pièce. Après avoir rejoint leur troisième collègue qui faisait toujours le guet, ils quittèrent les lieux, conscients du travail qu'allait leur coûter une telle affaire...


	14. Pris au piège

**Chapitre 14 :**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Ranhei avait reprit son travail et, durant tout ce temps, il fut content de retrouver une vie a peu prés normale, loin du stress et de la pression subie sans sa baguette.

Lorsque ces collègues lui avaient demandé qu'est ce qu'il avait eu, le Mangemort avait répondu qu'il avait eu un début de Bouchenbouille, et que cela l'avait énormément fatigué. Il les avait aussitôt rassurés en leur disant qu'il allait mieux à présent, et que cela n'allait pas le déranger dans son travail.

Ainsi, il avait retrouvé son Bureau qui se trouvait au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, et avait remplit plusieurs vingtaines de gros dossiers qui concernaient les joueurs de Quidditch qui partaient jouer à l'étranger, ainsi que ceux qui venaient s'installer dans un club du pays.

Certes, ce n'était pas un métier qui l'enchantait énormément, mais cela lui permettait parfois de côtoyer des Sorciers de tous les pays, et il était sûr que cela allait servir un jour à son Maître lorsqu'il aurait besoin de recruter de nouveaux partisans.

En cette journée, Ranhei était en train de préparer un dossier sur un joueur Serbe au nom de Ragnov mais, dans sa tête, il ne cessait de penser à ce qui l'attendait ce week-end.

Il avait été contacté tôt le matin même par Darius Mordhom qui lui avait dit que le Maître avait prévu une réunion vendredi soir, et il avait hâte de savoir de quoi il allait leur parler.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint ses rangs il y a quelques mois déjà, la vie de Ranhei avait complètement changé.

Lui qui, à l'époque de Durmstrang, était connu comme étant un peureux qui ne savait pas se battre et qui ne savait pas reconnaître ses vraies origines s'était..._métamorphosé_.

À présent qu'il vouait sa vie entièrement à Lord Voldemort, il était devenu un puissant Sorcier fier de ces ancêtres, et il rêvait d'affronter ceux qui, autrefois, se moquaient de lui, car ils seraient surpris de voir à quel point il avait changé.

Tout ça, il le devait à son Maître, car c'était lui qui lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait maintenant en matière de Magie Noire et ça, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Ranhei fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de son Bureau.

Il reprit alors ses esprits et, après s'être demandé qui cela pouvait-il bien être, il lança un simple « Entrez ! ».

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, et trois hommes habillés en robes-uniformes d'Aurors apparurent.

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Ranhei fut déboussolé, et il reconnut rapidement celui qui se trouvait tout devant, car il s'agissait de l'un de ceux qui l'avait interrogé quelques jours auparavant. Les deux autres étaient des jumeaux aux visages maussades, aux cheveux rasés, à la mâchoire proéminente et aux yeux noirs et perçants.

-Monsieur Ranhei ? Excusez-nous de vous déranger, je sais pas si vous vous rappelez de moi, commença l'homme que le Mangemort avait reconnu.

-Bonjour messieurs. Je...si, je me rappelle bien de vous. Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile ? Demanda Ranhei en essayant de rester calme.

-Laissez-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Alastor Maugrey, et les deux autres derrière moi, ce sont Gore et Handog Steinius. J'aurais quelques questions supplémentaires à vous poser car, après vous avoir rapidement interrogé la semaine dernière, il y a quelques trucs qui ne concordent pas avec ce que vous nous avez raconté, déclara Maugrey en s'avançant d'un pas dans le bureau.

Complétement dépassé par la situation, Ranhei essaya de respirer calmement puis, il invita les trois Aurors à s'asseoir face à lui après avoir fait apparaître des chaises.

-Je vous écoute, messieurs, même si je pense vous avoir déjà tout dit lors de notre dernière rencontre, fit le Mangemort en souriant amèrement.

-Eh bien la dernière fois, vous avez justifié votre absence par un justificatif envoyé directement à votre patron, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est bien ça oui. C'est mon médecin qui s'en est chargé car je n'était pas en état de le faire, mentit Ranhei alors que des bouffées de chaleur commençaient à s'emparer de lui.

-Votre médecin, c'est Mrs Grimma Spoggles, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Gore Steinius après avoir consulté un carnet de notes qu'il tenait dans la main.

-Oui, c'est bien elle.

-Et elle vous a examiné à votre domicile ? Insista l'Auror.

-Exactement oui. J'ai prit rendez-vous le matin par le réseau des Cheminées et elle a accepté de venir me voir dans la matinée, aux alentours de onze heures il me semble.

-Intéressant, grogna Alastor Maugrey sans le lâcher des yeux.

Alors qu'un silence commençait à s'installer, Ranhei reprit rapidement la parole afin de ne pas leur laisser le temps de trop réfléchir.

-Pardonnez-moi si je vous offense, messieurs, mais je...

-Vous connaissez notre métier, Mr Ranhei. Vous devez savoir que, lorsque nous avons un doute sur les dires d'un suspect, nous avons tous les droits d'enquêter de plus près sur cette personne, afin d'être sûr de la véracité de ses affirmations, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Handog.

-Oui, je m'en doute bien, des personnes hautes placées comme vous ne doivent pas avoir le droit au doute, je comprends tout à fait, renchérit Ranhei.

-Tant mieux alors. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes permis d'enquêter de plus près sur vous, Mr Ranhei, et il se trouve que nous avons fait quelques découvertes surprenantes quant à votre alibi, déclara Maugrey.

Le Mangemort se sentit soudainement attiré vers le fond, et il eut l'impression que tout était en train de s'écrouler autour de lui.

-Quoi comme découvertes ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Oh, quelques trucs par ci par la. Par exemple l'heure à laquelle Mrs Spoggles vous a rendu visite...

-Aux alentours de onze heures, répéta Ranhei.

-Justement oui. Nous avons vérifié auprès de Sainte Mangouste et, il se trouve que ce jour la, Mrs Spoggles a passé toute sa journée à s'occuper d'un patient atteint de Pimentine. Nous avons ensuite regardé le dossier de ce patient pour en être sûr, et Mrs Spoggles se trouvait bel et bien dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci. Plusieurs de ses collègues nous l'ont également confirmé, dit Maugrey.

Ranhei le fixa alors pendant quelques secondes, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-De plus, ajouta l'Auror, nous avons vérifié auprès de votre famille si vous aviez bien une tante qui habite en campagne. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise en apprenant que la seule tante qui vous restait était en réalité une Cracmol qui habite dans un HLM dans la banlieue de Porsmouth.

-Je...

-Ensuite, les médicaments à utiliser lorsque l'on est atteints d'une Bouchenbouille sont des pilules, et non pas des potions. Vous n'aviez donc pas besoin de votre baguette ce jour la...

-Mais je...

-Et enfin, pour finir, nous avons fouillé vos poubelles, et nous avons trouvé aucune boite de médicaments vides, alors que vous étiez supposé finir votre traitement il y a trois jours maintenant, conclut Maugrey en souriant.

-Je les ai brûlés dans ma cheminée hier soir, j'avais froid, marmonna Ranhei.

-Vous aviez froid en pleine nuit de juillet ? Plutôt improbable, remarqua Handog.

-Je suis frileux, rajouta Ranhei.

-Une couverture aurait sûrement suffit, inutile d'allumer un feu dans ces cas la, fit Maugrey.

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister pour trouver des excuses, Ranhei abandonna toute ses tentatives. Il regarda alors du coin de l'œil sa baguette qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres sur sa droite mais il était sûr que les Aurors l'auraient neutralisés avant qu'il ne l'attrape.

-Alors mon garçon, voilà comment vont se passer les choses pour toi maintenant : ou tu nous avoues tout, et on s'arrange pour te trouver un compromis, ou tu nous suis sans broncher jusqu'au Quartier Général et la bas, on trouvera facilement un moyen de te faire parler, fit Maugrey.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, vous vous trompez complètement, répliqua Ranhei.

-Ah ouais, t'es sûr de ça ? Pourtant tu as menti à plusieurs reprises à des Aurors, et tu as essayé d'éliminer les Prewett avec tes petits copains ! N'essaye pas de le nier, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant ! Rugit Maugrey.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuves pour pour dire que j'étais la bas...

-Votre comportement le prouve, Mr Ranhei, inutile de vous enfoncer encore plus, dit Gore.

-Maintenant, vous allez répondre à nos questions, à commencer par nous dire qui d'autre était avec vous ce soir la, ordonna Handog d'un ton sans réplique.

-Et si je refuse ? Demanda Ranhei.

-Ça mon bonhomme, je te le conseille pas, déclara Maugrey.

-Alors on va avoir un problème dans ce cas la.

Il y eut alors un silence pesant durant lequel le Mangemort sentit les regards des trois Aurors qui le fixaient intensément, et il analysa alors rapidement la situation.

Il se trouvait seul face à trois puissants Sorciers et, à part coopérer avec eux, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options. De plus, jamais il ne dénoncerait ses autres camarades, il préférait plutôt mourir.

-Dans ce cas la, je vais vous demander de nous suivre, et de...

Mais Gore Steinius ne put finir sa phrase car, subitement, Ranhei posa ses mains sous son bureau puis, en poussant un cri de rage, il le renversa sur les trois Aurors devant lui.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque, ces trois derniers tombèrent aussitôt en arrière, et Ranhei en profita pour ramasser sa baguette rapidement avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course.

Par chance, il ne croisa pas grand monde dans les couloirs, et le peu de Sorciers qu'il vit ne remarquèrent pas à quel point le Mangemort avait l'air agité et pressé.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de l'ascenseur, Ranhei accéléra légèrement en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps devant et soudainement, un homme au visage potelé et aux crâne dégarni lui coupa le passage, tout en tenant un morceau de parchemin dans la main.

-Alors Ranhei, on s'octroie déjà une petite pause ? Demanda l'homme d'un air surpris.

Ranhei le fusilla du regard puis, il le bouscula légèrement afin d'arriver juste devant l'ascenseur.

-Vous savez que j'attends le compte-rendu de vos rapports avant la fin de la journée sur mon bureau, n'est-ce pas ? Rappela l'homme.

-C'est ça ouais...

-Et je vous demanderais également de changer de ton, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous transfère au service d'archivage, compris Ranhei ?! Menaça l'homme.

-Cause toujours tu m'intéresses, grogna Ranhei en guise de réponse.

Alors que son chef allait répliquer, une voix derrière lui se fit entendre.

-ARRÊTEZ LE !

Aussitôt, Ranhei se retourna et vit les trois Aurors qui couraient dans sa direction, tout en brandissant leurs baguettes.

Ni une ni deux, Ranhei sortit la sienne puis, alors que son chef se demandait de qui les Aurors parlaient, il se retrouva saucissonné de la tête au pied, avant de tomber par terre.

Les Aurors ouvrirent alors le feu en direction du Mangemort, et ce dernier réussi à esquiver les Sorts qui lui étaient destinés, tout en essayant à son tour de les attaquer.

-RENDS TOI VERMINE ! TU N'AS AUCUNE CHANCE ! Hurla la voix rauque de Maugrey.

-Jamais de la vie ! Répondit Ranhei alors qu'un rayon rouge lui arracha une mèche de cheveux.

Alertés par les cris de l'Auror et par les bruits d'explosions, plusieurs Sorciers apparurent et, en voyant le duel acharné qui se déroulait dans le couloir, ils décidèrent de laisser faire les autorités, et allèrent se réfugier à l'opposé.

D'un geste de baguette, Ranhei fit apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un Serpent fait de flammes et, d'un autre mouvement du bras, il l'envoya en direction des Aurors alors que, derrière lui, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en un bruit de ferraille.

Sans hésiter, il courut se réfugier dans la cabine et, après avoir évité de juste un rayon qui ricocha contre les grilles, il appuya sur le bouton de l'Atrium.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Maugrey se débarrasser du serpent magique puis, alors qu'il le vit courir dans sa direction en agitant sa baguette, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, et il commença sa descente.

Il en profita pour respirer un grand coup pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Il espérait qu'une fois arrivé en bas, il aurait le temps de traverser le couloir et de disparaître dans le Réseau des Cheminettes avant que les Aurors n'aient le temps de le retrouver.

Soudainement, il fut tiré de ses pensées par une alarme stridente qui se mit à retentir dans la cabine puis, les lumières qui étaient accrochées sur les côtés virèrent du jaune au rouge.

Lorsqu'il arriva à deux étages d'en dessous, les portes s'ouvrirent et quelques Sorciers pénétrèrent dans la cabine, l'air affolés, sans se douter de la menace qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

-Ils ont déclenché l'alarme générale, déclara une femme vêtue d'un chandail et d'un haut de forme. C'est la première fois depuis dix ans que je bosse la que je vois ça, fit la femme en s'adressant à son voisin.

-Ils font ça généralement quand il y a des prisonniers qui s'échappent du Bureau des Aurors, ou alors quand il y a une fuite au Département des Mystères, répondit une homme à la voix éraillé.

Comme si il voulait disparaître, Ranhei s'enfonça un peu plus dans le coin de la cabine puis, il resserra l'étreinte de sa baguette, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les autres occupants.

Alors que les étages défilaient et que des Sorciers paniqués rentraient et sortaient au fur et à mesure de l'ascension, personne ne se sembla se soucier du Mangemort.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Ranhei sortit de l'ascenseur puis, il passa les portes d'or afin d'arriver dans l'Atrium.

Il régnait dans le grand hall une ambiance complètement paniquée : des Sorciers et Sorcières couraient dans tous les sens, des notes de services zigzaguaient dans la foule et deux sortes de gyrophares rouges étaient fixés au plafond, balayant la pièce de leur lumière d'alerte.

Sans se soucier de la foule qu'il croisait sur son passage, Ranhei s'avança dans le hall et, en passant devant la fontaine qui occupait le centre du Hall, il constata avec étonnement que les statues du Sorcier, du Centaure, du Gobelin et de l'elfe de maison faisaient à présent tout le contour du bassin, comme pour protéger ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Ranhei continua alors de marcher mais lorsqu'il vit les cheminées, il constata avec horreur qu'elles étaient fermées par ce qui ressemblait à des grilles en fer, ce qui les rendaient donc inaccessibles.

-Et merde ! Pesta-t-il.

Les Sorciers qui l'entendirent se retournèrent et le regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Mesure de sécurité, fit l'un d'eux. On bloque les issues jusqu'à ce que l'alerte s'arrête.

-Et comment on fait pour sortir dans ce cas la ? Demanda Ranhei.

-On peut pas, répondit l'homme. Faut attendre que les Aurors aient sécurisés les lieux avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! Eh ouais mon vieux, va falloir attendre un peu avant que tu ailles te rassurer dans les bras de ta chérie.

Ranhei pesta alors à nouveau intérieurement puis, il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une solution. Il aperçut au loin l'entrée des visiteurs, mais elle aussi devait être bloquée. Il réfléchit alors à quel endroit dans le Ministère il pouvait y avoir une sortie de secours, mais les seuls endroits auquel il pensa se trouvaient dans le Département des Mystères, et il lui était impossible d'y accéder sans connaître parfaitement les lieux.

Lorsque son regard se tourna vers les portes d'or et qu'il les vit s'ouvrir, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement en voyant Maugrey, les jumeaux Steinius ainsi que deux autres Aurors qui déboulèrent dans la pièce à toute vitesse.

-Il est la bas ! Rugit Maugrey en voyant Ranhei.

Aussitôt, ce dernier alla se cacher derrière la fontaine puis, voyant que les autres Sorciers s'éloignaient de lui suite aux ordres que lançaient les Aurors, il sortit sa baguette, prêt à se battre.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance de te rendre, Ranhei ! Si tu refuses, mes hommes et moi ouvriront le feu, et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Proposa Maugrey.

-Jamais de la vie vous entendez ? JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! S'exclama Ranhei.

Le Mangemort sortit alors de sa cachette puis, tout en poussant un cri de rage, il fit face aux Aurors et leur envoya une nuée de rayons.

D'un geste de sa baguette, Maugrey fit alors apparaître une sorte de bouclier bleuté qui l'entoura lui et ces hommes, et les Sorts lancés par le Mangemort ricochèrent dessus.

Ce dernier ne baissa pas les bras et utilisa des Sortilèges plus puissants et, au bout de quelques secondes, il y eut comme un bruit de craquelure, et le bouclier céda.

Face à la violence du choc, un Aurors chancela légèrement puis, un rayon lancé par Ranhei l'atteint en pleine poitrine, et il tomba alors en arrière, inconscient.

-TRENTON ! MET TIREBOIS EN SÉCURITÉ, ON VOUS COUVRE ! Ordonna Maugrey.

Aussitôt, un des Aurors, un homme aux épaules trapues et à la silhouette musclée, accepta d'un signe de tête puis, il rangea sa baguette dans sa ceinture et courut vers son collègue qui était blessé.

Il le hissa alors sur ses épaules puis, protégé par les Steinius qui déviaient tous les rayons qui lui étaient destinés, il allât le déposer derrière les portes en or, avant de reprendre le combat.

Quelques mètres plus loin, parmi la foule de Sorciers qui assistaient au combat acharné entre les Aurors et le Mangemort, trois hommes regardaient le duel avec un sentiment d'inquiétude et d'impuissance : Avery, Mordhom et Fibroz.

Dés que l'alarme avait retentit quelques minutes auparavant, ils avaient été obligés de quitter leurs bureaux respectifs, et ils avaient ensuite suivit la cohue qui s'était agglutinée dans les ascenseurs pour rejoindre le hall.

Lorsqu'ils avaient ensuite vu arriver Ranhei, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à le voir se battre de la sorte contre une horde d'Aurors

Mélangés à la foule affolée, les trois Mangemorts passaient inaperçus parmi eux, mais ils auraient préféré porter secours à leur camarade plutôt que de le regarder agir seul.

-Il faut aller l'aider, grogna Mordhom qui trépignait d'impatience.

-Ferme la, ont pourraient t'entendre ! Répliqua Avery en lui assénant un coup discret dans les côtes.

-Quoi ?! Il va se faire tuer si on ne fait rien !

-Et alors, Mordhom ?! Une perte vaut mieux que quatre, non ? Si il meurt au combat, alors ça sera en ayant servi notre Maître jusqu'au bout ! Murmura Avery d'un ton agacé.

-Je ne vais pas le regarder mourir sans rien faire, c'est contraire à mes principes, fit Mordhom en voyant une entaille se dessiner sur la joue de Ranhei.

-Peut-être contraire aux tiens, ouais, mais le Maître nous a apprit que dans de telles situations, il vaut mieux limiter les dégâts plutôt que de foncer tête baissée alors si tu veux pas lui désobéir, tu ferais mieux de rester ici bien sagement, rappela Fibroz.

-Rien à faire de tout ça, je resterai pas ici sans rien faire !

Avant que les deux autres Mangemorts n'aient le temps de répondre, Mordhom sortit sa baguette puis, il se dirigea vers le lieu du combat, bousculant sur son passage des membres du Ministère.

-Non ! S'exclama Avery.

Mais c'était trop tard, Mordhom était rendu à quelques mètres de Ranhei et il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

-Et merde ! Lâcha Fibroz.

Aussitôt, ce dernier saisit lui aussi sa baguette puis, il partit rejoindre Mordhom, laissant ainsi Avery seul dans la foule.

– – – – – – – – – –

-_Stupefix _!

Ranhei se jeta sur le côté et regarda le Sortilège lancé par Trenton qui s'écrasa contre un mur juste derrière lui. Il riposta immédiatement en lançant une dizaine de rayons en formes de flèches, mais Maugrey les transforma en un nuage de cendres d'un mouvement de bras.

Le Mangemort fit alors apparaître un ruban de flammèches bleuâtres au bout de sa baguette puis, il le fit tournoyer autour de lui, s'en servant ainsi comme un bouclier contre lequel les rayons ricochèrent un à un.

Face à un tel sort, les Aurors redoublèrent d'efforts et, après quelques minutes d'insistance, Gore Steinius aspira les flammèches d'un geste circulaire de la main, avant de riposter avec un Sortilège d'Incarcération.

Les fines cordelettes qui jaillirent alors de sa baguette ratèrent le Mangemort de quelques centimètres avant d'aller s'enrouler autour du bras de la statue de Gobelin.

Soudainement, Ranhei entendit des voix derrière lui puis, des rayons furent lancés dans son dos en direction des Aurors.

Il se retourna rapidement et, lorsqu'il vit Fibroz et Mordhom arriver en renfort derrière lui, il se sentit soulagé de les savoir à ces côtés, et reprit du poil de la bête, confiant.

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, les Aurors eurent l'air désorientés face à ces deux attaquants inattendus, et ils durent user de Sortilèges de Riposte pour leur résister en premier lieu.

-Tiens tiens, v'là tes p'tits copains, Ranhei ! Bienvenue dans la fête, bande de clowns ! Cria Maugrey.

-NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES CLOWNS, PAUVRE CRÉTIN, NOUS SOMMES DES MANGEMORTS ! Rectifia Mordhom.

-Des quoi ?!

En guise de réponse, Trenton effectua une roulade sur le côté, esquiva une boule de feu lancée par Fibroz et, en se relevant avec une allure chancelante, un autre rayon lui déchira la cuisse. L'Auror cria alors de douleur et tomba à genoux.

-TRENTON !

Tout en continuant à jeter des sorts aux Mangemorts, Maugrey s'approcha de son collègue et se mit devant lui, en guise de protection, le temps qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits.

Les trois Mangemorts se regroupèrent puis, ils se mirent en ligne devant les Aurors, et les arrosèrent de rayons qui se mirent à siffler dans leur direction.

-Ah ça non, vous nous aurez pas si facilement, bande de vermines ! S'exclama Maugrey d'une voix rauque.

L'Auror fit alors apparaître un nouveau bouclier autour de Trenton puis, il dévia les rayons qui allèrent s'écraser près des portes en or.

Tout d'un coup, Gore Steinius fendit brutalement l'air avec sa baguette puis, aussitôt, un couteau en argent jaillit de l'extrémité, et alla se planter directement dans l'abdomen de Fibroz qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Sous les choc, le Mangemort lâcha sa baguette puis, il tomba en arrière alors qu'une tache rouge commençait à se dessiner sur sa robe.

Ranhei jeta alors rapidement un coup d'œil à son collègue et, lorsqu'il le vit en train d'agoniser sur le sol, il voulut lui porter secours, mais les rayons lancés par les deux jumeaux l'en dissuadèrent.

-ALLEZ RENDEZ-VOUS ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE CHANCE CONTRE NOUS ! Hurla Maugrey.

Puis, tout se passa à toute vitesse. En voulant porter secours à Fibroz, Mordhom reçu un rayon vert qui le frappa en pleine tête, et lui aussi s'écroula de tout son long.

A nouveau, Ranhei se retrouva seul contre les quatre Aurors, et il se rendit rapidement compte que, comme l'avait dit Maugrey, il n'avait aucune chance face à eux.

L'élan de courage qui l'avait emporté lorsque ces camarades étaient arrivés avait disparu et, à présent, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu face aux assauts répétitifs des quatre Aurors.

-Rendez-vous, Ranhei, ou alors ça va tourner au drame pour vous ! Conseilla Handog.

-Je n'ai pas regardé mes amis tomber pour abandonner aussi facilement ! Répliqua le Mangemort.

-Très bien, alors puisque c'est ton souhait...

Le rayon qui frôla alors Maugrey l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et, lorsqu'il vit derrière lui Trenton l'encaisser de plein fouet avant de s'écrouler, il poussa un cri de rage.

-LAISSEZ LE MOI ! Ordonna-t-il aux jumeaux.

Sans attendre leurs réponses, Maugrey s'avança en direction du dernier Mangemort restant, tout en repoussant ses attaques et, une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il redoubla de vivacité.

Ranhei essayait tant bien que mal de repousser ses sorts, mais la rage et la détermination de l'Auror faisait de lui un adversaire très coriace.

Il essaya alors à son tour d'utiliser les incantations les plus puissantes qu'il connaissait mais la fatigue qu'il éprouvait les rendaient beaucoup moins performantes dans de telles situations.

-Alors mon bonhomme, remarqua Maugrey, un petit coup de fatigue ?! À moins que tu aies le moral dans les chaussettes à cause de ce qui est arrivé à tes p'tits potes !

-Ils ne sont pas morts pour rien...

-Ah ouais, t'en es certain de ça ? Ils sont morts au nom de quoi alors ? De l'inconscience ?!

-Non, pauvre idiot ! Ils sont morts au combat, ce qui fait d'eux de valeureux Sorciers !

-Vraiment ?! Et vous en prendre à des Sorciers innocents comme les Prewett, t'appelles ça un acte de bravoure aussi ? Moi j'appelle ça de la lâcheté ! Déclara Maugrey en évitant une flèche de feu qui alla se planter sur l'une des statues.

-Ils n'étaient pas innocents ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Maugrey ! Nous nous battons pour des causes justes, au nom de nos ancêtres et de notre sang ! S'exclama Ranhei.

Soudainement, la baguette de ce dernier lui échappa des mains, et atterrit dans celles de l'Auror.

Le Mangemort regarda alors autour de lui à la recherche d'une autre arme mais il ne trouva rien. Il aurait pu utiliser celle de de Mordhom qui gisait derrière lui mais il était sûr que, le temps qu'il l'attrape, les Aurors auraient tout le temps de l'arrêter.

-Allez Ranhei, c'est fini pour toi maintenant ! Je t'aurais bien parlé de négociations mais avec ce que tu viens de faire à Trenton, ta place est à Azkaban, fit Maugrey d'un air triomphant.

-Je n'irai jamais la bas, plutôt mourir.

Maugrey voulut alors répliquer puis, conscient que cela ne servait pas à grand chose, il se ravisa. Il envoie alors un rayon rouge sur le Mangemort, et ce dernier se retrouva alors stupéfixé.

-Espèce d'idiot, cracha Maugrey en rangeant sa baguette.

Il contempla alors son visage pendant quelques secondes puis, il se tourna vers les jumeaux Steinius qui arrivaient à ces côtés.

-Bon boulot, Alastor, lança Gore.

-Occupe toi de lui, si tu veux bien. Envoie le directement à Azkaban car je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien si on l'interroge, ordonna Maugrey d'une voix rauque.

Gore lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis, Maugrey se tourna vers Handog.

-Comment va Tirebois ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il a l'air un peu secoué mais avec du repos, il s'en remettra. Par contre Trenton...

-Je sais ouais, coupa Maugrey d'une voix triste. Occupe-toi de son corps, s'il-te-plait. Moi je m'occupe de ceux de ses crapules.

-Bien chef.

Maugrey regarda alors Handog s'éloigner puis, il s'approcha des corps inertes de Fibroz et Mordhom avant de se baisser pour leur prendre leurs pouls, afin de voir si ils étaient bel et bien morts.

-Une fois que t'auras finis ici, Gore, envoie une équipe chercher Grimma Spoggles. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura plein de choses à nous dire aussi, ordonna Maugrey en se relevant.

-Pas de problèmes chef.

-Prévois une équipe de cinq personne, on ne sais jamais sur qui vous pouvez tomber, rajouta Maugrey en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire, patron, z'en faîtes pas pour nous, répondit Gore.

Maugrey lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis, il le regarda faire léviter le corps statique de Ranhei d'un coup de baguette avant de l'emmener aux ascenseurs.


	15. Embuscade

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

Dés le soir même, Grimma fut capturée et emmenée au Quartier Général des Aurors pour interrogatoire. Après avoir refusé de parler, elle fut condamnée à Azkaban pour complicité dans un homicide, et pour enfreinte à la justice dans cette affaire.

Grâce aux journaux qui ne parlaient que de cette affaire et surtout grâce à Avery qui avait été témoin de la scène, cette histoire arriva vite aux oreilles de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier fut alors furieux de savoir que Ranhei, Fibroz et Mordhom se soient fait avoir aussi facilement, et il décida alors de convier tous ces hommes à une réunion chez les Malefoy dés le lendemain.

Comme d'habitude, la salle de réception était remplie de plusieurs rangées de bancs sur lesquels les Mangemorts étaient installés et, quant à Voldemort, il se trouvait debout sur l'estrade, le visage grave et les traits tirés par une colère qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

-Mes fidèles Mangemorts, l'heure est grave, commença ce dernier.

Ce semblant d'introduction fit frémir les Mangemorts, bien qu'ils savaient tous de quoi il s'agissait mais, sortant de la bouche de leur Maître, cela sonnait encore plus grave et inquiétant.

-Comme vous le savez, quatre de vos frères nous ont quittés dernièrement. Je ne dit pas ça pour soulager leur bravoure, ni pour leur rendre un quelconque hommage étant donné leur défaite cuisante, mais plutôt pour vous faire remarquer qu'à nouveau, nos effectifs ont baissés. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire que Darius Mordhom, Andradius Fibroz, Grimma Spoggles et Morthis Ranhei étaient des Mangemorts exemplaires, mais cela serait vous mentir. Certes ils faisaient partis des nôtres, mais la simplicité avec laquelle ils ont été démasqués ne prouve qu'une chose : qu'ils étaient des incapables.

À entendre parler de leurs défunts collègues de la sorte, certains des Mangemorts ne purent s'empêcher de pester intérieurement car, certes il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas assurés comme ils le devaient, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour parler d'eux de la sorte.

-Ils seront facilement remplaçables, je n'en ai pas l'ombre d'un doute mais cependant, cela n'ai pas la priorité, poursuivit Voldemort. Malgré leurs pertes, ils ont tout de même fait au moins une chose de bien ce jour là...

Il marqua alors un temps d'arrêt pour fixer ses serviteurs.

-...ils nous ont donné un nom !

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent, incapables de comprendre clairement en quoi cela était si important.

-Que voulez-vous dire par la, Maître ? Osa demander Mulciber.

-Eh bien il se trouve que, durant leur combat, Mordhom a dévoilé votre nom et, je suis sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle, tout le monde vous connait désormais sous celui de Mangemorts, fit Voldemort.

-Et en quoi cela est-ce si important, Maître ? Nous le savons depuis longtemps déjà, je ne vois pas...

-Voyons Mulciber, cesse d'avoir l'air plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà ! Peut-être que vous vous le saviez, en effet, mais les autres non ! Aujourd'hui, grâce à Mordhom, votre nom est enfin connu et à partir de maintenant, dés qu'il sera entendu ou prononcé, il inspirera la puissance des Ténèbres ! Ceux qui oserons le prononcer aurons peur, car ils sauront maintenant ce que vous êtes vraiment, et ce dont vous êtes capables, vous comprenez ? Dans le Monde de la Magie, vous n'êtes plus les simples Mages Noirs, vous êtes désormais les Mangemorts, et c'est sous ce nom que vous sévirez ! Vous comprenez à quel point c'est important ?

-Oui Maître, je crois avoir saisit l'importance de cette révélation, déclara Mulciber. Mais dans ce cas la, si cela est si important, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir divulgué avant ?

-Car vous n'étiez pas encore prêts à agir _officiellement _sous ce nom. Désormais, avec votre parcours et, avec ce qui s'est passé au Ministère dernièrement, il est évident qu'il est temps pour vous de passer à l'étape suivante. Vous n'aurez plus besoin d'_intimider _vos adversaires pour vous faire entendre. Maintenant que les Aurors savent à quoi s'attendre en vous affrontant, il faudra directement les tuer. C'est pour ça que vous passez du rang de dangereux Mage Noir à celui de Mangemort, expliqua Voldemort d'une voix froide.

-Mais comment être sûrs qu'ils vont nous prendre au sérieux sous ce nom la, Maître ? Après tout, peut-être que nous avons tué un de leurs Aurors, certes, mais eux ont tué deux des nôtres et ont capturé un troisième, sans compter Jaxter, Raggis et Lowards, rappela un Mangemort aux cheveux auburn et au menton caché par un long bouc.

Voldemort fixa le Mangemort pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question, et il regretta d'ailleurs aussitôt de ne se l'être jamais posée.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions leur donner davantage de raisons pour nous prendre au sérieux, proposa un autre Mangemort à la mâchoire carrée, aux yeux vitreux et aux épaules larges.

-Que proposes-tu dans ce cas la, Donovan ? Demanda Mulciber en se tournant vers son acolyte.

-Eh bin... je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ont pourraient leur tendre un piège, fit Donovan.

-Leur tendre un piège ? Répéta Rosier.

-Ouais.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour « tendre un piège » à des Aurors, hein ? S'étonna Rosier.

-Je sais pas moi ! Par exemple, on pourrait faire en sorte de faire circuler une rumeur au Ministère, comme quoi nous Mangemorts allons nous réagir à tel endroit, et à tel moment, proposa Donovan.

-Et après ?

-Bah si ils tombent dans le panneau, ils vont sûrement organiser une mission pour aller nous arrêter et là, on leur tendra une embuscade, voilà tout, fit Donovan.

-Et tu crois que les Aurors vont se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Ce sont des Sorciers intelligents tu sais, ils ne vont pas se fier à une simple _rumeur_, rappela Rosier.

-Si cela vient directement de leur Quartier Général, ça peut marcher, avoua Avery d'un ton neutre.

-Ah ouais ? Et comment tu comptes faire pour convaincre un Auror, hein ? Si tu lui dis en face, tu peux être sur qu'il t'interrogeras, et qu'il t'auras dans le collimateur ! S'exclama Mulciber.

-Si on s'y prend correctement, je suis sûr que cela sera plutôt simple de le convaincre, bien au contraire, nia Donovan.

-Ok, admettons donc que nous arrivons à convaincre l'un d'eux, on fait ça où après ? Il nous faut un endroit désert, assez grand pour pouvoir se battre, stratégique pour pouvoir organiser une embuscade enfin bref, ça ne sera pas forcément une partie de plaisir de trouver un endroit comme celui-là, poursuivit Avery qui n'avait pas l'air très confiant.

-Je m'occuperais de ça, Davis. Avec mon travail, j'ai souvent l'occasion de chercher des lieux comme celui-la, ça ne devrais pas poser de soucis, répondit une Mangemort aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés, et aux yeux verts.

-T'es sûr, Murdoc ? Demanda Avery.

-Ouais, t'en fais pas pour ça.

Avery se tourna alors vers Voldemort, et vit que celui-ci écoutait la conversation avec intérêt, tout en se grattant le menton avec ces longs doigts froids.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Maître ?

-Faîtes ce que bon vous semble et tenez-moi informé. Si nous faisons ça, alors il faudra être extrêmement préparés, discrets et très prudents. Nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur, est-ce bien clair ? Répondit Voldemort.

-Très clair, Maître. Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous ne prendrons pas cette mission à la légère, promit Avery.

-Dans ce cas, Avery, je te laisse le commandement pour les préparatifs. Je te contacterais en fin de semaine pour savoir où cela en est. Si vous avez du nouveau, cela sera à lui seul qu'il faudra s'adresser, est-ce clair ? Il sera inutile de prendre une décision sans l'en avoir informé, ordonna Voldemort.

Flatté, Avery le remercia d'un signe de tête.

-Il faut d'abord trouver le lieu ou aura lieu le prétendu rendez-vous et après ça, je m'occupe des Aurors, fit Donovan.

-Je m'occuperais des recherches dés demain quand je serais au bureau. Je te préviendrais quand j'aurais trouvé quelque-chose qui correspond à ce que nous recherchons, ajouta Murdoc.

Avery hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement puis, les Mangemorts quittèrent la pièce, laissant Voldemort seul avec ses pensées.

– – – – – – – – – –

Deux jours après, Avery reçut un hibou de la part de Murdoc, et les deux Mangemorts se rejoignirent quelques heures après à la lisière d'une montagne, près d'un sentier de graviers qui serpentait jusqu'au sommet.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda aussitôt Avery en s'approchant de son acolyte.

-Pas loin de chez nous : dans les pays de Galles, répondit Murdoc en souriant.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? Insista Avery en regardant autour de lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque bâtiment.

-J'ai trouvé un endroit qui pourrait peut-être nous correspondre mais pour ça...

Murdoc montra alors la montagne d'un geste de la main.

-...il va falloir grimper, finit-elle.

Avery fit une légère grimace puis, il suivit la Mangemort et s'engagea sur le chemin.

-Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il.

-Grâce aux recherches que j'ai effectué au bureau. Comme tu dois le savoir, je suis chargé de rechercher des monuments qui pourraient être historiques, afin d'y rechercher des trésors ou des trucs du genre cachés par la magie. J'ai trouvé cet endroit en lisant un bouquin qui parle de l'histoire de cette région et le monument où je t'emmène y était cité plusieurs fois, expliqua Murdoc.

-Intéressant. Et qui d'autre que toi le connait ?

-Oh, plusieurs centaines de personnes mais, à l'heure actuelle, il a déjà été fouillé à plusieurs reprises, donc nous ne risquons pas d'être dérangés si nous décidons de l'utiliser, assura Murdoc.

-Intéressant...

Les deux Mangemorts continuèrent de marcher pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes et, alors que le soleil tapait fort et que plusieurs oiseaux piaillaient dans le ciel, ils durent utiliser des Sortilèges de Rafraichissement pour pouvoir poursuivre sans encombres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, Avery fut surpris de voir ce qui ressemblait à une forêt aux arbres touffus et à la végétation dense, devant laquelle une petite pancarte était plantée. Il s'en approcha alors pour lire ce qui était écrit dessus.

_Forêt de Greenfield :_

_C'est ici que fut construit le Fort Gallows,_

_à l'effigie du Duc de ce même nom._

_-_Le Fort Gallows ? Répéta Avery en se tournant vers Murdoc.

-Ouais, c'est là qu'on va.

La jeune femme passa alors devant le Mangemort puis, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, évitant au passage des branches qui lui entaillaient les mollets puis, après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière déserte. Plusieurs bâtiments en ruine occupaient l'espace, et des morceaux de pierres fissurées de toutes tailles étaient disposés un peu partout autour d'eux.

-On est arrivés ! Lança Murdoc.

-Pardon ?! À part des vieilles ruines inutiles, je ne vois rien d'intéressant ici !

-T'es sûre ?

Murdoc s'avança encore de quelques mètres et, alors que Avery la suivit, ce dernier s'arrêta subitement pour regarder ce qui se trouvait face à lui.

Il avait franchit ce qui ressemblait sans aucun doutes à une barrière anti-Moldus et, à présent, il se trouvait face à un vieux bâtiment en pierres, sans doute vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années à en juger par le lierre qui grimpait le long des murs.

Le Fort en question était composé de plusieurs tours de garde qui surplombaient la forêt, et des murailles en pierres composées de créneaux et de meurtrières formaient un chemin de ronde entre chacune d'elles.

Une énorme porte en bois cernée de plusieurs morceaux de fer faisait guise de porte d'entrée et, lorsqu'il s'en approcha, Avery vit des armoiries gravés dessus.

-À première vue, remarqua ce dernier, l'endroit a l'air plutôt pas mal. C'est assez éloigné, grand, idéal pour se cacher enfin bref, ça a l'air de correspondre à ce que nous recherchons, à savoir quelque-chose qui pourrait ressembler à une fausse cachette pour nous.

-À l'époque où il était opérationnel, ce Fort servait de poste de garde pour surveiller et protéger les environs. Il n'y avait pas la forêt que nous venons de traverser, ce qui rendait l'endroit très pratique grâce à sa hauteur, fit Murdoc.

Les deux Mangemorts s'approchèrent des portes en bois puis, la femme sortit sa baguette et tapota la serrure.

Il y eut aussitôt des cliquetis métalliques puis, après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre.

Avery s'avança alors puis, après avoir traversé un petit hall aux murs recouverts de vieilles tapisseries et d'épaisses toiles d'araignées, il arriva dans une grande salle rectangulaire à ciel ouvert.

Celle-ci était composées de plusieurs fenêtres protégées par des barreaux en fer, de quelques bancs poussiéreux qui étaient posés contre les murs, sur lesquels étaient accrochées de vieilles épées et des boucliers rouillés par le temps.

Aux quatre côtés de la pièce, des petits escaliers en colimaçon permettait d'accéder au chemin de garde qui faisait le tour du Fort, et qui n'était pas visible de l'intérieur car il était caché par d'épais remparts.

-Vraiment bien, fit Avery en regardant autour de lui. Quand ils arriveront par en bas, nous pourrons facilement les surprendre en arrivant par le haut, et je suis sûr que nous pourrons également poster quelques hommes derrière le Fort pour essayer de les encercler.

-Mauvaise idée, je suis sûre que les Aurors vont d'abord sécuriser les alentours, donc ils seront facilement maitrisés. Il faudra protéger les lieux pour ne pas qu'ils nous surprennent avec des Sortilèges de Scannage, déclara Murdoc. De plus, autre avantage tactique : si ils décident de survoler la zone en balai, ils ne verront rien, car le bâtiment est protégé contre ça, pareil pour le Transplanage.

-Et ça, ça mène où ? Demanda Avery en montrant du doigt une porte en bois fermée par un cadenas rouillé.

-À la cave, c'est ici qu'ils cachaient leurs familles pour les protéger quand l'assaut était donné.

-L'endroit _idéal _pour y entreposer les corps, dit Avery en souriant avec machiavélisme.

Murdoc lui répondit par un signe de tête puis, après avoir rapidement inspecté la pièce et le chemin de ronde, ils quittèrent les lieux.

-Le Maître sera satisfait de tes recherches, Murdoc, tu peux en être certaine, déclara Avery alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient à nouveau dans la forêt de Greenfield.

-Heureusement, j'espère qu'il me donnera l'occasion de me battre, espéra la femme.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je lui en ferais moi-même la demande, et je pense qu'il m'écoutera. Maintenant, je préviens Donovan pour qu'il s'occupe des Aurors, et notre heure de gloire arrivera rapidement, _très _rapidement.

– – – – – – – – – –

Après cette dure et longue journée passée au Ministère, Terrence Gilbert fut content de se retrouver dans le métro Londonien pour rentrer chez lui.

Depuis qu'il était Auror, Terrence aimait utiliser ce moyen de locomotion peu fréquenté par les autres Sorciers car il profitait de ce moment pour se reposer, loin des tracas et de la tension que lui coûtait ce métier difficile.

Il avait passé aujourd'hui la majeure partie de la journée à chercher dans des vieux grimoires la signification du mot « Mangemort », mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à ce sujet.

Il s'était ensuite déplacé à Azkaban pour essayer à nouveau d'interroger Ranhei, mais ce dernier refusait toujours de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait donc abandonné en espérant que les Détraqueurs réussiraient un jour à lui faire cracher le morceau, même si il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir là-dessus.

Lorsqu'une sonnerie lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé à sa station, il attrapa sa sacoche en cuir puis, il sortit du wagon et se retrouva sur le quai, au milieu de Moldus qui avaient l'air eux-aussi soulagés de savoir que cette journée se soit terminée.

Il quitta alors rapidement la station en passant par un escalier qui le ramena à la surface puis, après avoir longé la Tamise pendant quelques minutes, il bifurqua sur une petite rue aux immeubles d'apparence ancienne et, soudainement, tout se passa très vite.

Sans qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, Terrence sentit une main se coller sur sa bouche puis, deux autres lui arrachèrent son cartable avant de lui attraper les bras pour l'entraîner brutalement dans une ruelle abandonnée.

Il essaya alors de se débattre pour attraper sa baguette mais la solide poigne qui le maintenait paraissait musclée, et il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il sentit tout d'un coup sa tête s'écraser contre un mur et, alors qu'il commença à voir des étoiles danser devant ces yeux, la douleur le rendit étourdi.

Il sentit ensuite une main plonger dans sa poche pour attraper son seul moyen de défense qui aurait pu lui être utile en de telles circonstances et, lorsqu'il rouvrit difficilement les yeux, il tomba nez-à-nez avec deux silhouettes encagoulées qui pointaient leurs baguettes vers lui.

-Si tu cries, t'es un homme mort, pigé ?! Menaça une voix d'homme.

-Calmos, faut pas le tuer je te rappelle, on a besoin de lui, rappela l'autre.

-Vous...

-_Silencio _!

Terrence finit sa phrase mais, voyant qu'aucun sons ne semblait sortir de sa bouche, il n'insista pas. Il passa alors une main derrière sa tête endolorie et, lorsqu'il l'enleva, il vit du sang se glisser entre ces doigts.

-Merde, fallait pas l'amocher comme ça ! Si il est blessé, ces collègues vont pas le croire, fit une des hommes.

-Pas grave, on le soignera après. Bon, tu t'en occupes ?!

Terrence vit alors une des silhouettes s'agenouiller devant lui puis, il prononça une incantation.

-_Impero _!

Aussitôt, Terrence sentit son esprit se vider peu à peu puis, son regard se posa sur la silhouette, et il eut l'impression d'être hypnotisé par ce qu'il lui disait.

-Voilà ce que tu vas faire, Gilbert : dés demain, tu vas retourner à ton bureau, et tu vas dire à tes collègues que nous Mangemorts, nous nous réunissions ce vendredi soir prochain à la tombée de la nuit au Fort de Gallows, dans la Forêt de Greenfield, commença l'homme.

Incapable de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, l'Auror lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

-Tu leur diras que tu as détenu cette information d'une source sûre en trainant dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Par malchance, celui ou celle qui t'as parlé de tout ça t'as échappé, donc tu n'en sais pas plus mais tu es sûr de ses paroles, pigé ?

Terrence Gilbert hocha à nouveau la tête, conscient qu'il devait faire ce qu'on lui disait.

-Parfait. Si tes collègues ne te croient pas, tu devras trouver des arguments nécessaires et convaincants en disant, par exemple, que tu es prêt à mettre ta carrière en jeu dans cette histoire. Tu ne parleras pas de nous, tu ne diras pas que tu nous as vus, même si on t'y force, compris ? Continua l'homme.

Terrence eut soudainement l'impression que la rue tournait tout autour de lui, sans doute à cause du choc qu'il venait de subir, et les paroles que prononçait l'homme face à lui parurent tout d'un coup lointaines.

-_COMPRIS ?! _Répéta l'homme.

Terrence sursauta puis, son regard se porta à nouveau vers le Mangemort.

-Je... compris oui... balbutia-t-il.

-Très bien. Maintenant, tu vas laisser faire mon ami sans rien dire et après ça, tu vas nous laisser partir, sans oublier ta mission. Faut que je répète ou pas la peine ? Finit le Mangemort.

Terrence répondit d'un nouveau signe de tête et aussitôt, le deuxième Mangemort s'approcha de lui, et il sentit une douce chaleur lui caresser le crâne chevelu, effaçant ainsi la douleur.

Cependant, son regard était toujours posé sur les deux hommes et, lorsqu'ils les vit partir par là où il était arrivé, il resta statique pendant quelques secondes puis, il se leva, ramassa sa sacoche et se dirigea vers son domicile, sans cesser de se repasser dans sa tête ce qu'il devait faire le lendemain.

– – – – – – – – – –

Le vendredi qui suivit, en fin de soirée, Lord Voldemort marchait lentement sur le chemin qui menait à la Forêt de Greenfield, et derrière lui se trouvaient une vingtaine de Mangemorts qui le suivaient silencieusement.

Ils avaient décidé d'y aller si tôt car, en plus de devoir rapidement protéger les lieux avant l'arrivée des Aurors, ils devaient mettre au point une stratégie pour attaquer, et le faire sur place était la meilleure solution.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la Forêt, il n'y eut pas le moindre bruit dans celle-ci, comme si chaque animaux et insectes qui s'y trouvaient avaient désertés, conscients du danger qui était en train de se tramer dans leur habitation.

Arrivés dans la clairière, Murdoc passa devant pour leur indiquer la direction du Fort et quelques secondes après, ils se trouvaient tous réunis dans la grande salle.

-Je vois que tu ne m'avais pas menti, Avery, cet endroit est vraiment parfait pour une telle embuscade, fit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale en regardant autour de lui.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que reviens tout ce mérite, Maître, c'est à Murdoc, répondit Avery.

Voldemort ne sembla pas entendre cette remarque, et il marcha autour de la pièce, comme pour en inspecter chaque recoins.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire maintenant : nous allons faire des équipes pour pouvoir travailler plus efficacement. Ces équipes seront dirigées par toi Avery, Dolohov, Rosier et Mulciber. Dolohov, tu prendras deux hommes et vous irez en Éclaireurs pour nous avertir quand l'ennemi arrivera. Rosier, Avery et Mulciber, vous en prendrez chacun quatre, et vous irez vous poster en haut des escaliers. Vous attendrez mon signal avant de vous montrer, est-ce bien clair ?

Chaque Mangemorts lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis, après avoir rapidement créé les équipes, chacun parti à l'étage tandis que trois autres quittèrent le Fort pour aller se poster dans la Forêt.

Quant à Voldemort, il resta dans la pièce principale, les yeux fixés vers la porte d'entrée, et il devint rapidement immobile comme une statue, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de ces adversaires.

– – – – – – – – – –

-J'en ai marre d'attendre ! S'exclama un Mangemort aux longs cheveux bruns et à la mâchoire saillante.

Cela faisait déjà deux longues heures que l'équipe de Rosier était postée sur le chemin de garde, juste au dessus de la porte d'entrée, protégée par les épaisses murailles et, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, ils scrutaient l'obscurité naissante à travers les meurtrières.

-La ferme Parkinson ! C'est pas en te plaignant que le temps va passer plus vite ! Répliqua Crabbe.

-Je sens qu'ils vont pas venir, on aurait pas du confier cette mission à Donovan et Selwyn, je suis sûr qu'ils ont tout fait foiré ! Les Aurors ne sont pas tombés dans le panneau !

-Parle moins fort imbécile ! Et si t'as un problème, va te plaindre auprès du Maître, c'est lui qui leur a confié cette mission après tout, il sera sûrement ravi de te recevoir, fit Crabbe.

-Si il m'avait choisi moi plutôt que ces deux imbéciles, je...

Mais soudainement, Parkinson fut interrompu par des bruits de craquements de brindilles, suivi par des bruits de course et, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau à travers la meurtrière qui se trouvait devant lui, il vit trois ombres courir en direction de l'entrée, tout en agitant les bras.

-C'est l'équipe de Dolohov ! Allez, tout le monde à son poste, les Aurors arrivent ! Ordonna Rosier.

Les quatre Mangemorts qui l'entourait abaissèrent aussitôt leurs cagoules puis, ils se mirent en haut de l'escalier, à l'affut du moindre signe de la part de leur Maître.

D'un geste de baguette, Rosier envoya un signal aux deux autres équipes qui étaient elles aussi sur le chemin de garde puis, elles aussi se mirent à leurs postes pour attendre silencieusement.

Je profite de ce chapitre pour remercier tous mes revieweurs (**Constancia Nott, Shinakun, Y-noy, Carla, Circee, Dark Viki**) pour leur fidélité ;)

Prochain chapitre... bientôt !


	16. Petit imprévu

Voldemort regarda arriver les trois Mangemorts sans réagir et, lorsque Dolohov arrivera vers lui, essoufflé, il l'écouta sans montrer la moindre expression.

-Ils arrivent, Maître. Nous en avons compté une douzaine, peut-être quinze mais pas plus. Ils seront ici dans très peu de temps, déclara le Mangemort avant d'essayer de reprendre son souffle.

-D'accord, restez derrière moi mais ne dîtes rien, répondit Voldemort d'un ton sans réplique.

Les trois Mangemorts obéirent aussitôt et sortirent leurs baguettes qu'ils gardèrent à la main, prêt à s'en servir dés que leur Maître leur dirait.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis des minutes et soudainement, des voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur.

-Les Steinius, faîtes le tour du bâtiment pour voir si il y a d'autres entrées. Les autres, tenez-vous prêts à entrer ! Ordonna la voix.

Il y eut des nouveaux bruits de pas autour de bâtiment puis, alors que la tension était à son comble et que les Mangemorts attendaient, tapis dans l'ombre, la voix retentit à nouveau.

-Rien ? Ok ! Carlson, Dawlish et Meadowes, restez-ici au cas où un de ces guignols essaye de prendre la fuite. Les autres, suivez-moi.

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée résonna alors dans la pièce et, quelques secondes après, une douzaine de silhouettes apparurent dans la pénombre.

Ils étaient tous habillés de la même robe-uniforme avec un « A » inscrit sur le torse, et celui qui se trouvait devant portait un brassard rouge autour du bras.

Lorsque les Aurors virent Voldemort et ses trois Mangemorts autour de lui, ils parurent d'abord surpris puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'eux, ils furent ensuite légèrement rassurés.

-Bonsoir, Messieurs, je vois que nos informations se révélées être en partie justes, fit celui qui semblait être le chef.

Ce dernier fit ensuite un signe de la main et aussitôt, les autres Aurors se déployèrent autour de la pièce pour encercler les Mages Noirs.

Légèrement inquiets, les trois Mangemorts essayèrent de rester calmes, mais toutes les baguettes pointées dans leurs directions les effrayèrent légèrement.

-J'avoue que je m'attendais à trouver plus de monde, mais il faut savoir être patients, hein ? Ça serait trop facile de vous coincer tous d'un coup. Je suppose que tu es celui que l'on appelle... comment déjà ? Ah oui, Lord Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? Continua le chef.

-C'est exact oui. Et vous, vous êtes...

-Alastor Maugrey, sous-chef du Bureau des Aurors. Tu ne me présentes pas tes petits copains qui t'entourent ?

-Ce sont mes Mangemorts, il paraît que vous avez déjà entendu parler d'eux dernièrement, me trompe-je ? Répondit Voldemort avec un sourire.

-Non, c'est vrai, confirma Maugrey d'une voix rauque. J'en ai déjà envoyé un à Azkaban et mes hommes en ont éliminé quelques uns aussi. J'avoue que vous nous avez donné pas mal de fil à retordre ces derniers temps, mais finalement on est parvenus à nos fins.

-Après avoir perdu un de vos hommes, rappela Voldemort en souriant à nouveau.

Surpris par cette réponse, Maugrey se mordit les lèvres.

-Trenton ne méritait pas ça. C'était un Sorcier juste, et un père de famille comblé, finit-il par dire.

-Ceux qui osent se mettre sur notre chemin doivent assumer les conséquences de leurs actes. Mes hommes non plus ne méritaient pas de mourir, répliqua Voldemort.

-Tes hommes sont des pourritures, et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Vous en prendre à des innocents est un acte cruel, et vous méritez qu'une chose : de cohabiter avec les Détraqueurs jusqu'à la fin de vos misérables vies, déclara Maugrey.

-Les traîtres à leur sang et les Sang-de-Bourbe à qui nous nous prenons méritent bien ce qui leur arrive. Ils souillent notre Monde par leur présence, et les éliminer est la seule solution pour pouvoir arriver à nous faire entendre, fit Voldemort d'une voix tranchante et glaciale.

-Garde ton baratin pour plus tard, tu veux ? Je suis venu ici pour te coffrer, pas pour t'entendre débiter toutes ses conneries ! S'exclama Maugrey d'un air dégouté.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que je me laisse faire et crois-moi, Maugrey, c'est pas vraiment mon genre de réagir comme ça.

-Essaye pas de jouer le héros, Jedusor ! Toi et tes trois copains, vous n'avez aucune chance contre mes hommes et moi ! Rugit l'Auror en tapant du pied.

-Dans ce cas la, permet-moi de rééquilibrer un peu la balance...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Voldemort poussa un bref sifflement aigu.

Aussitôt, les grilles qui se trouvaient en haut des escaliers s'ouvrirent, et plusieurs silhouettes apparurent derrière Voldemort, leurs baguettes pointées droits devant eux. Lorsqu'ils descendirent les marches et qu'ils se mirent au côté de leur Maître, les Aurors parurent légèrement déboussolés, surtout lorsqu'ils en aperçurent quatre autres qui venaient d'arriver de derrière Maugrey pour se poster devant le hall d'entrée.

En voyant toutes ses silhouettes qui semblaient les narguer derrières leurs cagoules, les Aurors décidèrent de retourner auprès de leur chef en guise de protection, conscient que c'était à présent eux qui étaient encerclés.

-Tiens tiens, je m'disais aussi que ça me paraissait bizarre de voir si peu de gens ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant, dit Maugrey.

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Voldemort en souriant.

-Ouais, si tu le dis ! Cependant, peut-être que vous êtes supérieurs en nombre mais cela ne va pas nous empêcher de vous arrêter donc je vais vous laisser le choix : vous rendre immédiatement, ou alors mourir, proposa Maugrey.

Le rire glacial de Voldemort résonna dans la pièce.

-Nous rendre ? Tu rêves, Maugrey ! Nous allons tous vous écraser un par un, bande de vermines ! C'est vous qui n'avez aucune chance contre nous ! Vous dites être plus intelligents et pourtant, vous êtes tombés dans notre piège comme de vulgaires débutants ! S'exclama Voldemort.

-Dans ces cas la, messieurs, prouvez-le nous, fit Maugrey avec un air de défi.

-Mais je vous en prie, à vous l'honneur...

Il y eut alors un silence pesant durant lequel les Mangemorts et les Aurors s'observèrent avec intensité, attendant que l'un ou l'autre attaque en premier.

Quant à Maugrey et Voldemort, les leaders des deux groupes ne se lâchaient pas du regard, comme si ils essayaient de lire dans leurs pensées, et des petites étincelles vertes jaillissaient de la baguette du Mage Noir.

Puis, soudainement, alors que l'un des Mangemorts s'apprêtait à lancer les hostilités, un puissant trémolo retentit au dessus d'eux.

Ils levèrent alors la tête et ne purent s'empêcher de paraître surpris devant ce qu'ils virent.

Dans le ciel noir faiblement éclairé par un croissant de lune, un magnifique oiseau au plumage orange déployait ses grandes ailes, tout en poussant un chant aux sonorités magnifiques.

Après avoir tournoyé pendant de longues secondes au dessus d'eux, l'oiseau amorti sa descente dans leur direction et, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas censé pouvoir voir le Fort, il traversa les protections, et se posa devant les Sorciers.

Ces derniers reculèrent en voyant le Phénix et, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce dernier poussa un dernier trémolo et tout se passa ensuite très vite.

Une puissante et aveuglante lumière explosa soudainement au milieu de la pièce et, lorsqu'elle se dissipa après plusieurs secondes, tous les Mangemorts et les Aurors étaient étendus par terre, inconscients, tandis que le Phénix avec disparu.

Les seuls personnes à être debout étaient Voldemort qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, ainsi qu'un homme qui n'était pas la auparavant.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux Sorcier assez grand, mince et qui paraissait assez vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'au niveau du cou. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de couleur violette, et son élégant chapeau dans les même tons lui donnait un air sympathique. Ses yeux bleus brillaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, et il semblait fixer Voldemort avec un air amusé.

-Salut Tom ! Lança-t-il d'une voix paisible.

N'en croyant pas ces yeux, Voldemort s'avança d'un pas vers l'homme, sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Tu as l'air surpris de me voir, Tom. Je me trompe ? Demanda l'homme en s'avançant d'un pas vers le Mage Noir.

-Je...non, que faîtes-vous ici, Dumbledore ? Répondit Voldemort.

-Oh, c'est plutôt simple. Quand je me suis rendu au Ministère en fin de soirée pour y remplir quelques paperasses, j'ai été informé par Thor Sheppard que la moitié de ses hommes s'étaient déplacés ici. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt bizarre et je me suis douté que tu as allais leur tendre un piège, voilà pourquoi je suis ici maintenant, expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'espériez-vous en venant là ? Vous battre en duel contre moi ?

-Non, Tom. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, je ne me rabaisserais pas à ce niveau.

-Dans ce cas la, je vous conseille de partir, Dumbledore. Si vous ne voulez pas y rester ce soir, allez vous en, je m'occuperais de vous plus tard, conseilla Voldemort en le menaçant avec sa baguette.

-Il n'y aura aucun morts ce soir, Tom. Tes Mangemorts et toi, vous ne ferez du mal à personne, déclara Dumbledore en souriant.

-C'est vous qui comptez m'en empêcher, c'est ça ? Vous vous croyez assez malin pour pouvoir essayer de m'en dissuader ?

Dumbledore le regarda alors en souriant puis, il s'avança à nouveau d'un pas vers lui.

-Comme je te l'avais dis lors de notre précédente rencontre, Tom, il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce Monde, et ta présence ici ce soir le prouve. Vouloir défier des représentants de la loi comme ces Aurors est un acte totalement irréfléchi et, pardonne moi si je t'offense, d'une stupidité qui me surprend venant de la part de quelqu'un comme toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons de moral, Dumbledore, vous pouvez vous les garder pour les balancer à vos élèves, ils en auront davantage besoin. Oh, et à ce propos, qui s'occupe de Poudlard durant votre absence, hein ? Ils ne doivent pas se sentir en sécurité vu que vous n'êtes pas la bas.

-Crois-moi Tom, l'École est très bien surveillée par les autres professeurs, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'apprennes mon métier. Ceci-dit, merci pour toute cette attention, elle me va droit au cœur, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme.

-Dans ce cas la, si vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour vous battre, que voulez-vous alors ? Demanda Voldemort d'un air agacé.

-Oh, disons que je suis ici car j'avais envie...de discuter.

-Discuter ? Répéta le Mage Noir.

-Discuter oui. J'avoue que, d'habitude, les conversations entre un élève et son professeur ne se déroulent pas en de telles circonstances, mais j'ai toujours le même plaisir à écouter pour essayer ensuite d'aider mon prochain, fit Dumbledore en souriant.

-Je ne suis plus votre élève depuis longtemps, vous devriez le savoir.

-Certes oui, mais c'est moi qui suis allé te chercher dans cet orphelinat lorsque tu étais encore un jeune Sorcier, Tom, donc excuse-moi de penser que tu es encore sous ma responsabilité, rappela Dumbledore.

-Je suis sous la responsabilité de personne alors cessez de penser ça, cracha Voldemort.

-Au fond de moi, je le sais bien oui. Et je dois dire que, d'un côté, cela me rassure car j'aurais du mal à assumer une partie des atrocités que tu as commis depuis ta sortie de Poudlard, avoua le Directeur.

Voldemort éclata de rire.

-Oh, je comprends qu'agir de la sorte te plaise, Tom. Toi qui a toujours aimé dominer les autres, tu dois prendre un malin plaisir à tuer des innocents, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas tué grand monde, Dumbledore, ce sont mes hommes qui le font à ma place, dit Voldemort en riant.

-Vraiment ? Et la famille Metayer qui a été assassinée dernièrement, ne me dit pas que ce sont eux les responsables, je suis même sûr qu'à cause de ton égo surdimensionné, tu leur as caché ça, je me trompe ?

Surpris de l'entendre parler de ça, Voldemort le fixa intensément.

-Inutile de perdre mon temps à essayer de lire dans tes pensées pour avoir ma réponse, Tom. Crois-moi, les Aurors ne sont pas au courant que ce triple homicide a été commit par toi mais moi, je le sais. Je te connais, tu n'aurais pas laissé les Mangemorts faire quelque-chose qui aurait pu te procurer autant de plaisir, déclara Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai oui, j'avoue. Qu'allez-vous faire du coup, Albus, vous allez m'arrêter et me jeter en pâture aux Aurors ?

-Non, Tom, loin de moi cette idée. C'est entre toi et moi maintenant. Cependant, laisse-moi te poser une question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis quelques temps déjà : au nom de quoi agis-tu ainsi, Tom ?

-Pardon ?

-Au nom de quoi te permets-tu de tuer ou de torturer des gens innocents ? Pour qui te prends-tu pour agir ainsi ? Insista Dumbledore.

-Pour qui je me prends ? Mais Dumbledore, ouvrez les yeux ! Aujourd'hui, notre monde est gouverné par des traîtres à leur sang, et les rues sont fréquentées par des Sangs-de-Bourbe et des Sangs Impurs ! Qu'en est-il de la valeur du sang, hein ? Pourquoi ne plus y accorder la moindre importance comme autrefois ? Ce que nous faisons mes hommes et moi, c'est honorer nos ancêtres et nos origines ! Nous nous battons pour gagner le respect de ceux qui le méritent vraiment ! S'exclama Voldemort en faisant de grands gestes avec ces bras.

-Tuer des gens gratuitement et sans raisons _valables_, je n'appelle pas ça un acte de bravoure, Tom. Je qualifierais plutôt ça comme un acte de cruauté envers des innocents, rectifia Dumbledore d'un ton grave.

-Appelez ça comme vous voulez, je m'en moque après tout ! Je fait ce qui est juste, c'est tout.

Il y eut alors un silence puis, Dumbledore s'approcha des corps des Mangemorts.

-Et tes hommes, pourquoi les priver de pouvoir mener leurs vies normales ? Pourquoi les contraindre à te suivre si c'est pour être traqués ensuite par des Aurors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce sont eux qui ont choisi de me suivre. Ce sont de fidèles partisans et je ne les ai jamais forcés à faire quoi que ce soit !

-Voyons Tom, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais eu recours à la Magie pour qu'ils te suivent, s'il-te-plait. J'ai l'impression que tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses et cela va finir par me vexer, déclara Dumbledore d'un air faussement triste.

Voldemort eut un rictus diabolique puis, il pointa sa baguette vers le Directeur qui n'eut pas l'air du tout inquiet par ce semblant de menace.

-Allez, dîtes-moi ce que vous faîtes la ce soir, j'en ai marre de devoir jouer aux devinettes, ordonna-t-il.

-Disons que mon intention première était d'essayer de te raisonner pour te donner une chance de te racheter, mais j'ai bien peur que cela soit finalement impossible...

-En effet oui, je crois que vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

-Oh, à partir du moment où j'arrive à temps pour éviter ce que je pourrais qualifier de massacre, je ne pense pas que cela soit si inutile que ça, au contraire, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

-Car vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir m'arrêter, c'est ça ? Il faudra que vous vous battiez pour m'en empêcher !

-Je refuse de m'en prendre à un jeu homme aussi peu expérimenté que toi, Tom, cela serait contraire à mes éthiques et je serais vraiment triste de devoir en arriver la...

-Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais il y a des années de ça, Albus, je vous l'avait pourtant déjà dit auparavant. Maintenant, je suis...

-Je sais qui tu es, coupa Dumbledore. Pourtant, malgré le nom que tu t'es donné, tu resteras toujours Tom Elvis Jedusor, et cela sera toujours sous ce nom que je te parlerais. Je refuse catégoriquement de subvenir à tes besoins en te donnant le rang de Lord.

-Lorsque je serais à la tête du Ministère et que vous serez mon esclave Albus, vous n'aurez pourtant pas le choix. À moins bien sûr que je vous tue d'ici la, tout ça dépend de vous, fit Voldemort.

-Je vois que tu as déjà des projets très précis mais j'ai bien peur que, tant que je serai sur ton chemin, tu devras tracer un trait sur tes désirs de chemin vers la gloire, car je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour t'en empêcher, promit Dumbledore.

-Voilà pourquoi je dois me débarrasser de vous aujourd'hui !

Aussitôt, le Mage Noir prononça une incantation et, alors qu'un rayon vert jaillit de sa baguette, les épées rouillées qui étaient fixées au mur s'arrachèrent avant de se mettre devant Dumbledore, encaissant ainsi le rayon de plein fouet en un bruit métallique.

Voldemort enchaîna alors avec d'autres rayons, mais eux-aussi rebondirent sur le tranchant des deux vieilles lames, et ils allèrent s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

-Allons Tom, est-ce vraiment utile d'en arriver là ? Quand je vois de quoi tu es capable, je me dis que tu as bel et bien du soucis à te faire dans ton épopée vers la place de Premier Ministre, lança Dumbledore en marchant doucement autour de la salle.

-Cessez vos provocations, elles n'ont aucun effet sur moi, répondit Voldemort.

-Dommage, je pensais que c'était elles qui te rendaient aussi mauvais, mais je vois que je me trompe, renchérit le Directeur.

Le Mage Noir fit alors apparaître un fin serpent au bout de sa baguette puis, après l'avoir fait tournoyer autour de lui, il l'envoya sur son adversaire.

Aussitôt, le reptile s'enroula autour de l'avant-bras du Sorcier mais, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de planter ses crochets dans sa peau, ce dernier le réduisit en un tas de cendres en posant sa main sur sa tête.

-Je dois quand même dire que tes connaissances en matière de Magie Noire ont l'air assez développées mais pas suffisamment pour te battre efficacement contre moi, dit Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation.

-Montrez moi ce que vous savez faire dans ces cas la, vous qui vous croyez si fort, proposa Demi-mort.

-Je crois t'avoir dit que je me battrais pas contre toi.

-Dans ce cas la, allez vous-en !

-Oh que non mon garçon, j'avoue que je trouve ça extrêmement intéressant de savoir comment tu te bats !

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Voldemort agita alors à nouveau sa baguette, et les grilles qui bloquaient l'accès au chemin de garde s'arrachèrent bruyamment de leurs gonds avant d'aller se poser autour de Dumbledore qui se retrouva alors comme enfermé dans une petite cage.

-Ah, voilà qui est plus intéressant, j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois pas en mesure de me montrer de quoi tu étais réellement capable, fit Dumbledore qui avait l'air de s'amuser.

-Maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous tuer...

-Oh que non.

Dumbledore posa alors l'extrémité de sa baguette sur un barreau devant lui, et ce dernier comme tous les autres se mirent alors à fondre avant de finir en une flaque de métal sur le sol.

-Je ne vais pas te donner ce plaisir, Tom, finit Dumbledore, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Voldemort le regarda s'avancer vers lui avec surprise.

-Tu sais que je pourrais très bien réveiller Maugrey et ces hommes pour qu'ils t'arrêtent mais je ne le ferais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de les exposer à un tel danger et en plus, je te veut pour moi tout seul car je suis sûr qu'il reste du bon au fond de toi, déclara le Directeur.

-Vraiment ?

Voldemort pointa alors sa baguette vers le corps inanimé de l'un des Aurors puis, il prononça une incantation de sa voix glaciale.

Le rayon vert qui jaillit fut immédiatement stoppé par un bouclier d'argent qui se matérialisa autour de l'Auror, provoquant ainsi un bruit qui résonna dans ka pièce.

-Je te croyais tout de même suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas t'en prendre à quelqu'un à terre, avoua Dumbledore d'un air grave.

-Peut-être que cela va vous convaincre que j'ai réellement changé. Vous qui refusez d'y croire, j'espère avoir été assez convaincant.

-Tu l'as été, en effet. Cependant, je suis toujours persuadé qu'il reste du bon en toi.

-Vous êtes têtu, Dumbledore ! Vous refusez de vous faire à l'idée que le petit garçon que vous avez connu et recueillit est devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il faudra pourtant vous y faire vous savez ! Tous ceux dont vous vous êtes occupés ne sont pas tous devenus aussi bons que vous l'espériez, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur nos esprits, vous ne pouvez pas choisir le chemin de notre destinée à notre place !

-Encore heureux Tom. Cesse de te croire plus intelligent que moi, s'il-te-plait. Je pense avoir vécu beaucoup plus de choses que ce que tu peux t'imaginer alors inutile de te prétendre plus sage et plus expérimenté que moi. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu arriveras à m'intimider mon garçon.

Suite à cette remarque, Voldemort se rua sur Dumbledore, et se servit de sa baguette comme si il s'agissait d'un sabre, l'arrosant d'une multitude de rayons que le Sorcier déviait avec une aisance déconcertante.

Le duel dura alors pendant quelques minutes puis, soudainement, alors qu'un éclair argenté allait frapper le Directeur, ce dernier riposta d'un geste de la main, et Voldemort tomba alors en arrière après qu'une onde de choc l'eut percuté de plein fouet.

Satisfait, Dumbledore rangea sa baguette dans sa ceinture puis, il s'avança vers le Mage Noir qui grimaçait de douleur et de rage.

-Alors Tom, tu abandonnes déjà ? Demanda-t-il d'un air légèrement provocant.

-Oh que non, nous nous reverrons Dumbledore, vous pouvez en être sûr. Et cette fois la, je n'aurais aucun pitié pour vous, ne criez pas victoire aussi rapidement...

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, Tom. Ceci-dit, si notre petite conversation d'aujourd'hui ne t'as pas fait changer d'avis quant à tes futurs projets, je devrais moi-même utiliser les grands moyens, déclara Dumbledore d'un air grave.

Voldemort lui répondit d'un sourire puis, il claqua des doigts.

Aussitôt, une lumière verte éclaira la salle pendant quelques secondes et, lorsque cela revint à la normal, Voldemort et ces Mangemorts avaient disparu.

Dumbledore regarda alors l'endroit où s'était trouvé son ancien élève pendant quelques secondes puis, il poussa un bref soupir et se lissa la moustache d'un geste nonchalant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les Aurors et claqua des doigts à son tour.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, Maugrey ouvrit les yeux puis, il se leva rapidement en brandissant sa baguette, prêt à se battre, rapidement imité par ces hommes derrière lui.

Il parut alors surpris de ne voir personne d'autre que Dumbledore qui, debout au milieu de la pièce, le contemplait d'un air amusé.

-Dumbledore, vous ici ! Bon sang, qu'est ce que vous fichez là, hein ? Rugit l'Auror.

-Désolé Alastor, j'ai essayé de raisonner Tom mais je n'y suis, hélas, pas parvenu. Nous nous sommes ensuite rapidement battus mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ai préféré fuir, raconta Dumbledore.

-Mais laissez nous faire notre travail, non d'un Scroutt à Pétards ! Si vous aviez pas débarqué comme ça à l'improviste, mes gars et moi nous l'aurions arrêté !

-J'en doute, répondit simplement Dumbledore en souriant.

Maugrey le fixa alors d'un air furieux puis, il se tourna vers ces hommes qui semblaient attendre les ordres.

-Personne n'a rien, c'est bon ? Parfait ! Barrett, Snapple, Kellen, Bowins et Tirebois, allez fouiller à l'étage pour voir si il ne reste pas une de ses crapules. Les Steinius, Hammersmith, Jenkins et Gilbert, allez faire un tour à la cave et les autres, ratissez moi cette maudite forêt pour voir si ils n'essayeraient pas de nous tendre une nouvelle embuscade, ordonna t-il d'un ton rauque.

Aussitôt, tous les Aurors allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, laissant ainsi leur Chef et Dumbledore seuls dans la pièce.

-Vous savez Albus, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous voulez essayer de raisonner ce crétin de Jedusor mais lorsque cela empiète sur une de mes missions, je ne peut l'accepter, déclara Maugrey.

-J'ai fait ce qui était juste, Alastor, vous me connaissez. Si je n'était pas intervenu à temps, ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de vous et de vos hommes, répondit Dumbledore.

-Nous savons nous battre, vous semblez l'oublier, nous avons été formés pour ça et nous avons l'habitude face à ce genre de situations, rappela l'Auror.

-Certainement oui, je ne met pas en doute vos capacités sur le terrain, mais ces Mangemorts aussi sont entraînés, et ils sont prêts à tuer assez facilement, ce qui fait d'eux des adversaires redoutables.

-Nous en avons déjà tué quelques uns donc merci, nous connaissons notre métier, grogna Maugrey.

-Et eux aussi ont déjà eu un des vôtres, donc vous pouvez comprendre qu'il ne faut pas les prendre à la légère, rajouta Dumbledore.

L'Auror le fixa alors d'un air furieux puis, alors que sa baguette commençait à trembler dans sa main, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-J'avertirais le Ministre et mon patron de votre intrusion ici, et un rapport sera rédigé à votre sujet, déclara l'Auror.

-Dans ce cas la, merci de bien vouloir me le faire suivre, j'aime lire des choses intéressantes à mon sujet et je n'hésiterai pas à vous contacter si jamais je remarque une erreur, dit Dumbledore.


	17. Explications

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

Dés le lendemain qui suivit l'embuscade orchestrée par Voldemort et ces sbires, le Mage Noir décida de réunir ces dernier chez les Malefoy pour leur faire un rapide compte-rendu de ce qui s'était passé la veille pendant qu'ils étaient inconscients.

Après avoir échappé à Dumbledore et aux Aurors, Voldemort avait sauvé sa peau et celle de ces hommes en fuyant le Fort et c'est ainsi que, lorsque les Mangemorts s'étaient réveillés quelques secondes après, ils avaient été surpris de se retrouver allongés sur le sol granuleux du cimetière de Little Hangleton.

Une fois qu'ils avaient rapidement retrouvé leurs esprits, leur Maître leur avaient donné l'ordre de partir d'ici au plus vite et, afin de brouiller les pistes, ils avaient tous transplané à plusieurs endroits à la suite dans différentes régions du pays, avant de rejoindre leurs domiciles respectifs.

Ils avaient ensuite passé la nuit à se poser des questions sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer et, lorsqu'il avaient apprit le matin grâce à la Gazette que Dumbledore était intervenu, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de pester intérieurement avant de lire l'article qui occupait deux pages centrales du journal.

_**Du rififi chez les Mangemorts**_

_Alors qu'hier encore le Quartier Général des Aurors était encore à la recherche de ceux que l'on appelle désormais les Mangemorts, leurs recherches ont dépassé leurs espérance alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas._

_En effet, c'est en début de semaine qu'au sein même du Département, l'Auror Terrence Gilbert a eut ouïe d'une rencontre des Mangemorts au Fort Gallows, alors qu'il était occupé à surveiller un commerce illégale de stupéfiants dans l'Allée des Embrumes._

_L'Auror a aussitôt prévenu son supérieur, Thor Sheppard, de ce qu'il avait entendu, et le Chef du Quartier Général a alors décidé d'intervenir sur cette rencontre, persuadé que gagner leur servirait de tremplin dans cette traque aux Mages Noirs._

_Ainsi, dirigés par Alastor Maugrey – l'actuel sous-chef du Quartier Général - c'est la moitié des Aurors du Ministère qui se sont mobilisés hier soir pour participer à cette mission, sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre sur le terrain et, en arrivant sur les lieux de l'intervention, qu'elle ne fut leur surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Lord Voldemort en personne, ainsi que seulement trois de ces disciples._

_Étant donné que les Mages Noirs semblaient les attendre, les Aurors se sont rapidement rendus compte qu'ils étaient tombés dans ce qui ressemblait à un piège, mais ils ont ensuite été vite rassurés en se disant qu'ils les dépassaient en nombre, et qu'il était donc inutile d'entamer un duel avec eux._

_À partir de cet instant, tout a basculé et, sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, les représentants de la loi se sont vite retrouvés encerclés par une quinzaine de Mangemorts supplémentaires. _

_Puis, soudainement, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre pour sauver leurs peaux, l'apparition d'un mystérieux oiseau et d'une puissante lumière a eu raison d'eux, et ils sont aussitôt tombés inconscients, sans avoir le temps de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit._

_Tous ? Non ! Seul Lord Voldemort était encore debout et devant lui se tenait son ancien professeur, aujourd'hui devenu son plus dangereux rival : Albus Dumbledore en personne._

_Après avoir discuté pendant quelques minutes, les deux Sorciers se sont affrontés mais, conscient qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, le Mage Noir a décidé de fuir, emportant avec lui ces sbires, les sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine._

_Les questions que tout le monde se posent aujourd'hui : pourquoi Dumbledore est-il intervenu ? Pourquoi n'a t-il pas laissé les Aurors faire leur boulot ? Où se trouve Lord Voldemort à présent ? Comment les Aurors sont-ils tombés aussi facilement dans le piège organisé par les Mangemorts ? Que va t-il se passer pour la suite, est-ce que des mesures supplémentaires seront mises en place pour coincer ces Mages Noirs ? La Gazette a enquêté pour essayer de vous répondre._

_Tout d'abord, se refusant à tout interview, prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore n'a pas pu nous donner sa version des faits, et c'est donc Maugrey Fol'Oeil qui a décidé de répondre à nos questions à se place._

_« Dumbledore a toujours voulu avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous » explique l'Auror. « Il se sent responsable de ce qu'est devenu Voldemort, et il préfère régler les choses à sa façon plutôt que de nous laisser faire notre travail. Il pense toujours que Voldemort peut changer, mais nous savons que c'est impossible étant donné toute ce qu'il a déjà commis comme atrocités. Personne ne peut se racheter après avoir commit de tels actes irréparables. La seule chose que mérite cet homme, c'est une cellule à Azkaban et des Détraqueurs comme voisins de paliers, voilà tout ! Dés que nous coincerons cette pourriture, il ira rejoindre ses camarades qui l'attendent déjà la bas, et une cellule lui est déjà réservée. »_

_Lorsque nous lui demandons comment ont-ils pu faire pour se faire piéger aussi facilement, l'Auror répond « Dés que nous sommes rentrés au Ministère, nous avons interrogé Terrence Gilbert car nous pensions qu'il était dans le coup. Les Médicomages spécialisés qui s'occupent de notre Quartier Général l'ont examiné, et il présente tous les symptômes de celui qui a été soumis contre son gré à un Sortilège d'Impérium. Nous ne pouvons donc pas lui en vouloir car cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. En attendant, afin d'effacer toutes les traces de séquelles suite à ce dangereux Sortilège, l'Auror Gilbert a été emmené à Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'il se repose, et trois de nos hommes surveillent sa chambre. Je pense que, si les Mangemorts sont aussi malins pour nous tendre de tels pièges, alors il faudra vraiment se méfier d'eux à l'avenir. Toutes les informations que nous obtiendrons à leur sujet seront donc vérifiées, contrôlées et nous interrogerons également méticuleusement celui ou celle qui nous les fournira. Nous ne l'avons pas fait dernièrement car cela venait de l'un des notre donc nous étions certains de ce qu'il avançait, mais le fait de savoir qu'il est si facile de se faire manipuler par quelqu'un de notre service est doublement inquiétant. »_

_Qu'est ce que trame Lord Voldemort maintenant que son piège a échoué ? Quelles vont être les mesures supplémentaires mises en place pour essayer de les arrêter ? C'est Thor Sheppard, l'actuel Chef du Quartier Général des Aurors qui répond à ses questions. « Nous avons aucune idées d'où il se trouve à présent. Une chose est sûre, il doit déjà être en train de manigancer quelque-chose pour se rattraper de sa défaite cuisante d'hier soir. Peut-être même qu'il recrute de nouveaux partisans à ces côtés mais, étant donné à quel point ils sont mal vus en ce moment, j'en doute fortement. Quant à savoir ce que vont être nos mesures supplémentaires, j'aurais aimé vous en dire plus, mais mes hommes et moi sommes tenus au secret professionnel donc je ne peut pas vous en dire davantage. De plus, si nous vous disons tout dans ce journal, alors les Mangemorts seront au courant de nos agissements, et nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils aient une longueur d'avance sur nous. »_

_Pourquoi ont-ils préféré fuir ? « Il est évident qu'Albus Dumbledore y est sûrement pour quelque-chose mais, à notre avis, Voldemort a eut peur d'affronter nos hommes. Il a du se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre nous et du coup, il a abandonné. C'est quelque-chose qui est bon à savoir car cela veut dire que, tant que nous serons supérieurs à eux en nombre, alors ils n'oseront jamais se battre. La prochaine fois, si Dumbledore ne se met pas en travers de notre chemin, nous les arrêterons, et ils seront tous conduit à Azkaban où toute une partie de la prison leur est déjà réservée. » _

Sur la page suivante, plusieurs Psychomages spécialisés avaient essayé de faire une étude détaillée du comportement de Lord Voldemort en s'aidant de tout ce qu'il savait sur lui ainsi que des témoignages de ceux qui l'avaient affronté lors de ces agissements.

Quelques Aurors s'étaient également prêtés au jeu de l'interview, et ils racontaient chacun comment ils avaient vécu leur rapide rencontre avec Voldemort

« _Il fait peur » raconte Lucien Tirebois. « C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme lui et pourtant, j'en ai vu un paquet d'ordures dans son genre. Il a un visage d'un blanc inquiétant, des yeux perçants comme ceux d'un serpent et quant à sa voix, elle est froide comme de la glace. En acceptant de participer à cette mission, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à tomber sur lui, étant donné que celui qui nous a donné l'information parlait uniquement de __Mangemorts. Quand je l'ai vu devant moi et qu'il nous regardait en souriant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de frissonner, et je crois que c'était pour tout le monde pareil, sauf peut-être pour notre Chef qui est vraiment un dur à cuir. Enfin bref, c'est vraiment quelqu'un qui fait peur et, même si il a fuit, je sais que nous ne devons pas le prendre à la légère car dés qu'il en aura l'occasion, il recommencera à tuer. »_

C'est ainsi que, suite à ses deux pages de la Gazette, les Mangemorts retrouvèrent leur Maître au Manoir des Malefoy, et c'est en silence qu'ils attendirent son arrivée.

Lorsque les doubles portes s'ouvrirent et que Voldemort entra dans la salle, il jeta un regard à ces hommes qui étaient assis sur plusieurs rangées de bancs puis, il passa silencieusement à côté d'eux pour rejoindre son estrade.

-Mangemorts, je vous doit des explications, déclara-t-il aussitôt en guise de salutations.

Surpris d'entendre quelque-chose de la sorte, les concernés se regardèrent rapidement puis, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers leur Maître.

-Je sais que vous vous étiez tous préparés pour ce combat et que vous attendiez avec impatience de pouvoir écraser toutes ses vermines. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous en donner l'opportunité, croyez-moi, mais il se trouve que Dumbledore a une fois de plus tout gâché.

Voldemort s'arrêta puis, il mit les mains derrière son dos avant de faire les cents pas sur l'estrade.

-Je sais aussi que je ne vous ai pas montré le bon exemple en agissant de la sorte, car je vous ai toujours apprit à vous battre, et non pas à fuir mais il faut que vous sachiez une chose. Si j'ai fait ça, c'était dans le seul et unique but de vous protéger, car je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque-chose pendant que nous nous battions. Je n'ai pas fait ça par acte de faiblesse comme ses saletés de journalistes l'ont dit dans les journaux, non. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est avant tout pour vous protéger, que vous le croyiez ou non.

Le Mage Noir s'arrêta à nouveau puis, il regarda ses Mangemorts.

À en juger par leurs visages et leurs mines étonnées, ils avaient l'air de se demander si il fallait croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, car c'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient s'exprimer de la sorte à leur égard et, bien qu'ils se refusaient de lui avouer par crainte de représailles, certains ne le trouvait pas très crédible dans ce registre.

-Inutile de perdre mon temps à lire dans vos pensées pour me rendre compte que vous ne me croyez pas, cela se voit. Cependant, je pense que vous connaissez suffisamment mon histoire et mon parcours pour savoir que je ne reculerais _jamais _devant Dumbledore. Si l'un d'entre vous a encore des doutes là dessus, alors il n'a rien à faire parmi nous, donc la porte lui est grande ouverte, poursuivit Voldemort.

Il surveilla alors du coin de l'œil ses hommes pour voir si l'un d'eux décidait de partir puis, voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne faisait le moindre mouvement, il eut un petit sourire.

-Parfait, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, et sur votre fidélité. Le sujet est donc clos et il le restera définitivement. Maintenant, si vous avez des questions à me poser, c'est le moment ou jamais, proposa Voldemort en s'accoudant à son pupitre.

Dans l'assemblée, un Mangemort leva la main, et son Maître l'invita d'un geste du menton à poser sa question.

-Que vous a dit Dumbledore, Maître ? Étant donné qu'il a refusé de parler dans la Gazette, nous ne savons pas grand chose sur votre confrontation...

-Je savais que vous me poseriez cette question, donc je vais te répondre, Dolohov. Disons que ce vieillard a essayé de me raisonner. Il a voulu me faire reprendre ce qu'il pourrait qualifier de droit chemin en me disant que les raisons pour lesquelles je me battais étaient vaines, et que m'en prendre à des innocents n'était certainement pas la solution. Mais au fond, peux-t-on qualifier d'innocents des Sorciers qui souillent leurs origines et salissent leur sang, hein ? Que connait-il de toutes ses valeurs, lui qui passe ses journées entouré de traîtres et de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Lord Voldemort se calma puis, il se remit à faire les cents pas sur l'estrade.

-Il m'a aussi dit qu'il me restait encore beaucoup à apprendre mais ça, c'est normal car je ne lui ai pas montré de quoi j'étais réellement capable. Si il ne nous avait pas prit par surprise, je lui aurais prouvé le contraire en le tuant, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Il a aussi osé me dire que vous, fidèles Mangemorts, vous auriez pu avoir une vie tranquille si vous n'aviez pas décidé de me suivre. Je doute qu'il sache à quel point vous m'êtes dévoués, et surtout à quel point à quel point je vous ai justement sauvé d'une vie banale qui ne vous aurait pas correspondu. Je ne pense pas qu'il réalise que, même si je n'avais pas été la pour vous, vous seriez sûrement devenus des escrocs par vous-même, et vous auriez été rapidement arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban. Je sais que Dumbledore doit avoir du mal à admettre que je suis celui qui vous a sauvé de tout ça et que, même si vous n'aviez pas décidé de me suivre, vous auriez quand même suivi à peu prés le même qu'aujourd'hui, donc il ne peut pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

Voldemort marqua à nouveau une pause puis, voyant qu'il avait l'air troublé et qu'il ne disait plus rien, un autre Mangemort se leva pour prendre la parole.

-Que comptez-vous faire maintenant, mon Seigneur ? Demanda le Mangemort.

Avant que Voldemort n'ai le temps de répondre, un autre Mangemort se leva pour renchérir.

-On pourrait organiser des équipes et aller exterminer tous ces Aurors jusqu'au dernier, proposa le Mangemort.

-Ou alors on pourrait proposer une nouvelle rencontre et, vu que les Aurors vont tomber dans le panneau et se rendre sur les lieux du rendez-vous, on profite du fait qu'ils quittent le Ministère pour essayer de le prendre d'assaut, suggéra un autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs Mangemorts étaient debout, et ils s'adressaient tous en même temps à leur Maître pour essayer de proposer des idées qui se ressemblaient toutes.

Alors que le ton commençait à monter et qu'il fallait à présent hurler dans la salle pour se faire entendre, Voldemort en eut soudainement marre de toutes ses cacophonies, et il décida d'y mettre un terme.

-SILENCE ! Ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, alors que le serpent qui se trouvait à ses pieds se mit à cracher d'un air menaçant, tout le monde se tût, et ils se rassirent en silence.

-Nous ne feront rien de tout ce que vous venez de dire, déclara-t-il froidement. Nous ne sommes pas assez pour agir ainsi, et je refuse de mobiliser le peu d'hommes qu'il me reste pour attaquer directement les Aurors et le Ministère. En plus, je suis sûr qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, des mesures supplémentaires ont dut être mises en place pour les protéger, et organiser une nouvelle rencontre n'est pas pas faisable, car ils se méfierons de tout ce qu'ils pourront entendre sur nous à présent.

-Dans ce cas là Maître, que proposez-vous ? Demanda Mulciber.

-Nous n'allons rien faire, tout simplement, répondit Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent, étonnés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Si nous voulons agir à nouveau, il faut d'abord que le Ministère nous laisse un peu tranquilles. Nous allons donc essayer de nous faire oublier pendant quelques temps et, dés que nous serons un peu... _oubliés_, nous repasserons à l'attaque et cette fois-ci, nous aurons aucune pitié, dit Voldemort.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « quelques temps », Maître ? Insista Avery.

-Le temps nécessaire. Peut-être entre six mois et un an, un peu plus si il le faut, décida Voldemort en faisant craquer les os de ses longs doigts.

-Tant que ça ? Mais qu'allons-nous faire pendant tout ce temps la ?

-Comme d'habitude lorsque je vous ordonne de faire profil bas. Vous pourrez aussi en profiter pour chercher d'autres partisans à notre cause. Ils faut faire croire à toutes ses vermines qu'ils ont gagné face à nous et, dés qu'ils crierons victoire, nous réapparaîtrons. Ils seront complétement vulnérables face à ce retournement de situation, et nous les écraserons comme de vulgaires cloportes !

-Et vous Maître, qu'allez-vous faire pendant que tout le monde croira que nous avons disparus ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Moins vous en saurez, mieux cela vaudra pour vous. Sachez juste que je vous contacterais régulièrement pour savoir où vous en êtes dans vos recherches, donc vous ne serez pas sans nouvelles de moi.

-Mais Maître, je...

-Si tu te permets ne serait-ce qu'une fois de contester mes ordres, je te tue Avery, c'est clair ? Coupa sèchement Voldemort.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire là dessus, le Mangemort se rassit sans rien dire, conscient que tous les regards devaient être rivés sur lui.

-Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Ne cherchez surtout pas à me contacter sans en avoir mon autorisation. Il faudra attendre que ça soit moi qui le fasse donc inutile de vous inquiéter pour rien. Ensuite, si vous voulez communiquer entre vous, ne dîtes rien d'important dans vos lettres, car il se peut que les hiboux soient surveillés par le Ministère. Si vous voulez utiliser le Réseau des Cheminées pour vous parler, utilisez-en une qui soit sécurisée, comme par exemple celle qui se trouve dans le bureau d'Abraxas, au premier étage de ce Manoir. Si vous avez à vous réunir hors de cet endroit, évitez de vous retrouvez à plus de cinq ou six. Des groupes trop importants pourraient attirer l'attention et être suspects pour le Ministère. Voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit donc maintenant, ne me décevez pas.

_**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre, la raison est simple : j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction (qui n'est pas encore publiée sur ce site) donc j'ai du laisser tomber celle-ci pendant quelques temps mais je vais tenter de m'y remettre, promis ;)**_


	18. Ronan Nichols

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière réunion chez les Malefoy, et aussi depuis la dernière attaque ratée au Fort Gallows.

Comme l'avait annoncé Voldemort, ce dernier avait disparu de la circulation et, de temps en temps, il envoyait des messages à ces Mangemorts pour leur dire que tout allait bien de son côté mais jamais il ne s'était montré depuis.

Quant aux Mangemorts, ils faisaient eux aussi profil bas et, lorsqu'ils se contactaient entre eux pour parler de leurs avancées dans leurs recherches de partisans, ils utilisaient un système de lettres qu'ils avaient cryptées, de façon à ce que seuls les porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres puissent en déchiffrer le contenu exact.

Lorsque les lettres en question tombaient entre les mains du Ministère, plus particulièrement de ceux qui étaient chargés de surveiller le courrier, ils tombaient sur de simples cartes postales adressés à des familles lointaines, et jamais ils ne s'étaient doutés de leurs vrais contenus.

Lorsqu'ils devaient se réunir entre eux, les Mangemorts se retrouvaient dans une vieille cabane abandonnée au fond d'une forêt qui, jadis, avait appartenu à l'un des ancêtres de Crabbe, et qu'ils avaient réaménagée en un modeste repaire avec quelques chaises et une table usée par le temps. Au moins, dans cet endroit, ils étaient à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, et ils pouvaient parler de tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans se censurer les uns des autres.

Comme l'avait prédit leur Maître quelques mois plus tôt, on entendait moins parlé d'eux dans les journaux, même si ils savaient que quelques Aurors continuaient de les rechercher discrètement, mais il était clair que leur nom était beaucoup moins cité qu'auparavant, et ils en étaient ravis.

À présent, ils étaient pressés que leur Maître décide de réapparaître, afin de montrer enfin au Ministère de quoi ils étaient réellement capables...

– – – – – – – – – –

En cette matinée de janvier, alors qu'un mince filet de neige tombait sans discontinuité dans les allées sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes, Luke Gontramp était occupé à laver un verre crasseux à l'aide d'un torchon troué, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait dans son bar.

Il s'agissait d'un petit homme à la bedaine impressionnante, au crâne dégarni, au regard vitreux, et aux joues aussi gonflées que celles d'un hamster.

Vêtu de son tablier blanc sali par le temps qu'il avait passé par dessus une chemise grise aux manches retroussées, il était le gérant de ce bar qui se nommait « La Salamandre » depuis quelques années déjà, et il connaissait la plupart des habitués qui venait ici régulièrement.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était occupé à nettoyer ce verre souillé par les quelques doses de Bourbon qu'il venait de contenir, il fut tiré de ses pensées par le carillon de la porte qui se mit à retentir, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentrait dans le bar.

Il tourna alors machinalement la tête et, lorsqu'il vit arriver le nouvel arrivant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air étonné.

Il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand, aux épaules trapues et aux longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il avait un visage anguleux, des joues recouvertes d'une barbe de quelques jours et des yeux perçants et inquiétants qui balayèrent rapidement la salle avant de s'avancer vers le bar.

Il portait une longue veste en cuir noire qui lui arrivait aux mollets, lui donnant ainsi un air de cow-boy moderne, et un sac noir qu'il portait en bandoulière.

-Salut, dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets grinçants, et en ôtant la paire de mitaines en cuir qui lui protégeaient les mains.

Il avait une voix suave et grave, et parlait d'un ton qui donnait l'impression qu'il s'adressait à un ami de longue date.

-Bonjour monsieur, je vous sers quoi ? Demanda Luke en posant son verre dans l'évier.

-Mettez moi une dose de votre meilleur whisky s'il-vous-plait mon brave, répondit l'homme en époussetant la neige qui se trouvait sur ses épaules avant d'enlever les mitaines en cuir qu'il portait aux mains.

Étonné d'une telle demande à cette heure ci, Luke se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête puis, il ouvrit un placard qui se trouvait sous le comptoir, en sorti une bouteille poussiéreuse et la posa face à l'homme.

-Nouveau dans le coin ? Demanda Luke en prenant un verre propre dans l'évier.

-On dirait que vous avez l'œil, répondit l'homme en souriant.

-Oh vous savez, ça va faire dix ans que je bosse ici, donc je sais reconnaître les nouvelles têtes, expliqua Luke en remplissant la moitié du verre.

-Dans ce cas la, peut-être allez vous pouvoir me renseigner car je cherche quelqu'un...

-Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- « Elle » ?

-Généralement, quand quelqu'un comme vous se présente dans mon bar et me dit qu'il cherche quelqu'un, il s'agit d'une fille à qui il aimerait bien déballer tout son attirail de séducteur, si vous voyez ce que je veut dire, déclara Luke en déposant quelques glaçons dans le verre.

L'homme éclata de rire puis, il bu une grande gorgée de whisky.

-J'ai peur de devoir vous décevoir en vous disant qu'avec moi, ce n'est pas le cas, fit-il.

-Ah ? Dans ce cas, qui recherchez-vous ? Demanda Luke en lui tournant le dos pour laver un autre verre.

-Les Mangemorts, répondit l'homme.

Luke s'arrêta alors quelques secondes, le regard perdu dans le vide puis, il continua de frotter son verre, tout en essayant de rester impassible.

-N'est-ce pas au Ministère d'effectuer ses recherches ? S'étonna Luke.

-Le Ministère fait son boulot, moi je fait le mien, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses, bonhomme. Alors, tu peux me dire si tu sais où ils sont, oui ou non ? Insista l'homme.

Surpris par ce tutoiement soudain, Luke se tourna vers l'homme.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je peut vous renseigner et surtout, vous êtes qui pour me demander ça ? Je ne vois pas de badge d'Auror sur vous.

-Je m'appelle Ronan Nichols et je ne suis ni un Auror, ni un employé du Ministère. Je ne travaille pour personne. Je veut juste que vous me disiez ce que vous savez sur les Mangemorts, car je suis sûr qu'ils se sont déjà rendus ici, répéta l'homme.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça, hein ?

Ronan Nichols eut un petit sourire puis, il s'approcha du visage de Luke et se mit à lui parler à voix basse.

-J'ai inspecté tous les bars de l'Allée des Embrumes, et c'est le seul qui soit encore surveillé par deux Aurors en civils alors soit gentil mon vieux, me la fait pas à moi, compris ?

-Par des Aurors ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Vous délirez complètement ! Répliqua Luke.

Nichols lui sourit à nouveau puis, il se décala légèrement sur la droite pour permettre à Luke de regarder derrière lui, et ce dernier s'exécuta pour regarder les clients qui se trouvaient dans son bar.

Il en vit d'abord trois autour qui discutaient bruyamment du championnat de Quidditch autour de cafés et, comme Luke leur avait déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises, il savait très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Aurors, mais de petits escrocs qui se baladaient régulièrement dans le coin.

Ensuite, un peu plus loin, un Sorcier coiffé d'un haut-de-forme rapiécé fumait une la pipe devant la devanture du bar et, en voyant de la fumée jaune émaner de son nez, il le reconnu comme étant le gérant d'un magasin qui se tenait plus loin, dans une rue adjacente.

Et enfin, dans deux coins opposés de la pièce, un homme et une femme emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux étaient assis à une table, seuls, et ils lisaient un journal, tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard en direction du bar.

Luke les avaient déjà vu auparavant mais en y repensant, il ne savait pas grand chose sur eux, car il n'avait jamais tenu une vraie discussion avec eux. Ils auraient très bien pu être des Aurors que Luke ne s'en serait jamais aperçu. Il continua alors de les fixer pendant quelques secondes puis, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient observés, ils disparurent derrière leurs journaux.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que ce sont des Aurors, hein ? Il pourrait très bien s'agir de gens normaux, fit Luke.

-Oh ça non, j'ai l'œil pour ça mon pote, crois-moi...

-Et qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas en train d'inventer tout ça pour essayer de me faire peur ?

Ronan Nichols eut un nouveau petit rire puis, il recula légèrement, déboutonna les boutons de sa veste en cuir, et il l'ouvrit en grand pour en montrer le contenu à Luke qui ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise en voyant ça.

L'intérieur de la veste avait été doublée d'une sorte de tissu en velours, dans lequel plusieurs petites encoches avaient été aménagées. Chacune d'elles étaient remplies de petites fioles dans lesquelles se trouvaient des liquides de différentes couleurs, et une étiquette collée sur chacune d'elles en indiquait le contenu.

L'autre côté de la veste était rempli de plusieurs couteaux de tous genre, allant de la dague jusqu'au poignard, en passant par des couteaux plus ou moins discrets, ainsi que d'une baguette qui était enfoncée dans une sorte de fourreau en tissu.

-Je crois que, si je voulais vraiment te faire peur l'ami, je n'aurais pas à inventer tout ces bobards, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Nichols en refermant sa veste.

-Pourquoi me montrez tout ça alors que vous venez de me dire qu'il y avait des Aurors ici ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? S'étonna Luke.

-Je t'ai montré tout ça car je sais que tu ne leur diras rien, mon pote. Tu as aucune envie qu'ils viennent te poser des questions car tu as des tas de trucs à leur cacher, déclara Nichols avant de boire une gorgée de whisky.

Luke resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes puis, voyant l'air décontracté que prenait Nichols, il s'appuya sur le bar et avança son visage vers le sien.

-Sortez _tout de suite_ de mon bar, je ne veut plus jamais vous revoir ici. J'ai votre nom à présent alors si vous décidez de revenir ici pour me porter de fausses accusations, j'irais prévenir directement les Aurors, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Ordonna t-il.

Nichols le fixa pendant quelques secondes d'un air amusé puis, sans rien dire, il fini son verre d'un trait, déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir et quitta le bar.

Luke regarda alors les soi-disant Aurors et, voyant qu'ils ne semblaient avoir rien loupé de la petite altercation, il leur tourna le dos pour poursuivre la vaisselle qu'il avait commencé.

Quelques minutes après, alors qu'il vida la bouteille de whisky dans le verre d'un autre client, il s'absenta en cuisine pour en chercher une nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans celle-ci, il s'approcha rapidement de la cheminée, saisit un pot qui se trouvait dessus puis, après avoir fait apparaître des flammes d'un geste de baguette, il y déversa une poignée de poudre.

Aussitôt, les flammes se mirent à crépiter puis, elles devinrent vertes pendant quelques instants avant de redevenir normales.

-Espérons qu'ils comprendrons le message, pensa Luke avant de saisir une bouteille et de retourner dans la salle.

– – – – – – – – – –

Le reste de la journée passa à toute vitesse pour Luke.

Régulièrement, à peu prés toutes les deux heures, les deux Aurors quittaient le bar à quelques minutes d'intervalle et aussitôt, ils étaient remplacés par d'autres de leurs collègues, aussi silencieux et solitaires que les précédents.

Lorsque les derniers clients quittèrent le bar, Luke remarqua que les deux chasseurs de Mages Noirs restèrent quelques minutes de plus avant de décider de partir, conscient qu'il s'agissait de la fin du service et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici.

Luke ferma alors la porte à clé, baissa les stores d'un coup de baguette puis, avoir passé un dernier coup d'éponge sur le comptoir, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

À peine arrivé dans celle-ci, deux puissantes mains lui agrippèrent le col puis, alors qu'il senti ces pieds décoller du sol, il fut collé au mur le plus proche tandis qu'une baguette s'enfonça sous son menton.

-T'es malade ou quoi, Gontramp ? On t'avait dit qu'on voulait pas être dérangés ! S'exclama une voix.

-Je sais mais c'était important, je vous assure ! Répondit Luke alors que ces pieds se balançaient dans le vide.

-Lâche le Zabini, et écoutons ce qu'il a à nous dire, ordonna une autre voix.

Aussitôt, Luke sentit ses pieds retoucher le sol puis, les deux mains le lâchèrent et, après qu'il eut reprit ces esprits, il regarda face à lui.

Il se trouvait nez à nez avec deux Mangemorts : un colosse à la peau noire et au crâne rasé luisant, et un autre plus petit au visage renfrogné et à la calvitie naissante.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Gontramp ? Tu sais bien que nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas nous faire remarquer, nan ? Rappela le plus petit.

-Je sais, mais j'ai des nouvelles pour vous, Montague, je ne vous aurait pas dérangé si ce n'était pas important, déclara Gontramp.

-On t'écoute grogna le Mangemort.

-Je suis surveillé par les Aurors, fit Gontramp.

-Pardon ?

Luke tira alors une chaise qui se trouvait pas loin puis, il s'assit dessus pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Mon bar est sous surveillance rapprochée, voilà. J'ai remarqué ça aujourd'hui, mais je pense que ça dure depuis quelques jours déjà, expliqua Gontramp en s'épongeant le front avec un torchon.

Le dénommé Montague fixa alors ce dernier puis, il se tourna vers Zabini.

-Va voir si on est bien seuls, ordonna-t-il.

Zabini lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis, il sortit de la cuisine, la baguette pointée droit devant lui.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, ils ont rien contre toi. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que tu as un lien avec nous donc tu ne risques rien...

-J'aimerais bien vous croire, avoua Gontramp.

-Ils doivent faire ça dans chaque bars malfamés du coin, c'est sûrement dans leurs procédures d'infiltration vu qu'on leur donne pas beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, dit Montague en souriant.

-Justement non...

Gontramp s'arrêta quelques secondes puis, il reprit la parole.

-Un type bizarre est venu me voir aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il.

-Quel genre de type ?

-Le genre à se balader avec des couteaux sur lui et à me poser des questions sur vous, tout en étant sûr que j'en savais beaucoup plus que ce que je lui disait. Il avait vraiment pas l'air commode et en plus, il avait l'air d'en savoir pas mal sur les Aurors, car c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'ils étaient dans mon bar.

-Sûrement un type qui veut se rendre intéressant, grommela Montague.

-J'crois pas non. Celui la avait vraiment l'air inquiétant, et il était pas comme les autres, vous pouvez me croire.

-Il t'as dis son nom ?

-Ouais, il s'appelle Ronan Nichols.

-Hum... ça ne me dit rien, faudrait que je me renseigne, répondit Montague en se grattant le menton avec sa baguette.

-Je lui ai interdit de revenir mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas de le voir débarquer à nouveau dans peu de temps, vous devriez vous méfier de lui je pense, conseilla Gontramp.

-T'en fais pas pour nous. Si il revient, préviens-nous mais attend d'être seul pour le faire, pigé ?

Luke acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis, il se mit à regarder ses chaussures sans rien dire.

-Autre chose ? Demanda le Mangemort.

-Ouais, j'en ai marre de devoir risquer ma peau chaque jours à cause de vous, déclara Gontramp.

-Hé ho mon vieux, tu connais l'arrangement non ? Tu nous aides à repérer des partisans et nous, en échange, on ne parle pas aux Aurors de tout ce que tu caches d'illégal dans ta cave, on étaient pourtant d'accord non ? Rappela le Mangemort en montrant d'un signe de tête une porte quelques mètres plus loin qui était fermée avec un gros cadenas rouillé.

-Je sais ouais, mais j'ai pas signé pour avoir des Aurors qui me collent aux basques sans arrêt, et pour me faire menacer par le premier venu ! Ce bar, c'est toute ma vie. Si je le perd, j'ai plus rien, vous pouvez comprendre ça ?

-Hélas pour toi, Gontramp, t'en sais trop sur nous pour pouvoir abandonner. La seule solution pour que tu puisses t'en sortir, ça serait que je te tue maintenant, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, hein ?

Voyant que Gontramp ne savait pas quoi répondre, Montague poursuivit.

-Et de plus, je te ferais remarquer que tu risques beaucoup moins en étant accusé de complicité par rapport à ce que tu risquerais si jamais les Aurors tombaient sur le contenu de ta cave alors soit gentil, Gontramp, évite de tout nous mettre sur le dos, rajouta Montague.

Luke lui répondit par un grognement puis, il vit le Mangemort s'approcher de la porte qui rejoignait le bar.

-Allez Zabini, dépêche toi de revenir, on se tire d'ici ! S'exclama-t-il.

Montague attendit pendant quelques secondes puis, il répéta.

-Allez, ramène-toi et vite, tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu me fais patienter !

Le Mangemort attendit à nouveau pendant quelques secondes puis, voyant que son collègue ne lui répondait pas et ne se montrait toujours pas, il sortit sa baguette et la brandit devant lui.

-Viens avec moi, Gontramp, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Luke hésita pendant quelques secondes puis, il se leva de sa chaise et se mit derrière le Mangemort.

Les deux hommes sortirent alors de la cuisine et tendirent l'oreille, tout en s'avançant silencieusement dans le bar obscur.

Après avoir dépassé le comptoir, Luke claque des doigts. Aussitôt, les torches fixées aux murs s'embrasèrent et, lorsque la lumière se répandit dans la pièce, ils le virent.

Zabini était étendu par terre près de la porte, à plat ventre, et une marre de sang s'écoulait de son imposante silhouette.

Voyant ça, Montague accourut vers lui puis, il s'agenouilla à ces côtés, et s'aperçut aussitôt que Zabini avait une petite dague en argent profondément plantée dans la poitrine. Sur son visage se lisait une expression de surprise, et un léger filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

-Zabini...

Montague posa ses mains sur son cou pour prendre son pouls puis, voyant qu'il était mort, il poussa un soupir et lui ferma les yeux d'un geste de la main.

Gontramp s'avança vers le cadavre puis, il se mit à hauteur de Montague et examina la dague de plus près, sans oser la toucher, de peur qu'elle soit piégée.

-Je la reconnais, déclara-t-il. Ce type, Ronan Nichols, il l'avait sur lui ce matin.

-T'es es sûr ? Demanda Montague qui avait du mal à ne pas exploser de rage.

-Ouais, totalement, il en avait plusieurs dans ce genre la.

-Donc c'est ce type qui a tué Zabini, c'est ça ?

-J'en ai bien peur ouais...

Montague se leva aussitôt et balaya la salle du regard, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Luke.

-Et qui me dit que c'est pas à cause de toi tout ça, hein ? Tu nous a p't-être demandé de venir ici pour nous tendre un piège après tout, fit le Mangemort en pointant sa baguette sur le torse de Luke.

-Vous me croyez vraiment assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais risqué à faire ça, étant donné que vous savez tout sur moi, donc j'aurais beaucoup à y perdre dans l'histoire, non ?

Montague le fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes puis, voyant qu'il avait l'air sincère, il rabaissa sa baguette.

-Si c'est vraiment Nichols qui est responsable de tout ça, tu peux me dire comment il est rentré ici et surtout, pourquoi on ne l'a pas entendu ? Demanda le Mage Noir.

Gontramp s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, inspecta rapidement la serrure puis, il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-Elle n'a pas été forcée donc il n'est pas rentré, ni sorti par la. Ma porte est protégée contre les Sortilèges d'Intrusion donc il n'aurait pas pu avoir recours à la Magie pour pour l'ouvrir, et les transplanages sont également impossibles entre ces murs.

-Et pourtant, il a bien fallu qu'il arrive de quelque-part non ? Le seul endroit par lequel il aurait pu arriver, c'est le Réseau des Cheminées mais nous étions justes devant et nous avons rien vu.

Les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux à la recherche d'un éventuel indice, mais ils ne virent rien d'intéressant. Ils se mirent alors à regarder sous chaque tables, vérifièrent discrètement les vitres puis, après quelques minutes de recherches, ils abandonnèrent.

-Et dire qu'on étaient à quelques mètres et qu'on a ni vu, ni entendu le coup se faire ! S'exclama Montague en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise.

-Je vous l'ai dit, ce Nichols a vraiment l'air coriace, et je suis sûr qu'il va vous donner pas mal de fil à retordre, croyez-moi ! Si il a été capable de savoir que j'avais un rapport avec vous, alors il réussira sûrement à vous retrouver donc vous devriez vraiment vous méfier...

-T'as raison ouais, je vais aller prévenir les autres de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, et leur dire de rester sur leurs gardes. On va attraper cette ordure et crois-moi, il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Zabini.

Montague contempla une dernière fois le cadavre de son défunt collègue puis, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-On en fait quoi de lui ? Vous allez pas le laisser là quand même ? Demanda Gontramp en montrant d'un signe de tête le cadavre.

-Cache le dans ta cave. J'enverrais des hommes le chercher demain ou après-demain, répondit Montague.

-Mais je...

Gontramp n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car, d'un coup, il vit le Mangemort disparaître dans les flammes de la Cheminée.

– – – – – – – – – –

Lorsque Alastor Maugrey se leva de sa nuit de garde ce matin la, il sut aussitôt que la journée qui venait de débuter allait être très intéressante pour lui.

Il se leva alors de son lit de camp, s'étira les bruits puis, après avoir fait une rapide toilette dans l'un des appartements privés qui était réservés à lui et à ces collègues, il avala rapidement un jus de citrouille et quitta la pièce.

À cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient peu fréquentés, et les quelques Sorciers qu'il croisa sur son chemin le saluèrent d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger dans leurs Départements.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son Bureau, quelques Aurors étaient déjà la, occupés dans leurs propres boxes respectifs à remplir divers dossiers, et des notes de service virevoltaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

Après que Maugrey les aient salués, il écouta les quelques nouvelles qu'ils avaient chacun à lui apprendre puis, il nota le tout sur un calepin qu'il avait dans sa poche avant de se diriger dans son Bureau.

Une fois arrivé dans celui-ci, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil et, voyant la pile de paperasses qui était en train de s'accumuler devant lui, il prit quelques minutes pour tout ranger avec soin.

Lorsqu'il vit la grande enveloppe en kraft qui se trouvait sur le dessus, il vit que son nom était marqué dessus, et que le mot « important » avait été noté dans un coin du haut.

Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et, lorsqu'il vida le contenu sur la table, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il se trouvait face à un cliché en grand format et en noir et blanc, représentant le cadavre d'un homme étendu par terre, et baignant dans une mare de liquide sombre qui était probablement du sang.

Étonné, il regarda alors de plus près et, en plus du poignard qui était planté dans sa poitrine, il vit que la manche de l'homme était retroussée, et qu'un tatouage de Mangemort était dessiné sur son bras gauche.

Il mit alors quelques secondes avant de comprendre l'importance de cette photo et, après l'avoir regardée pendant de longues secondes, il la retourna, et vit qu'il était écrit :

_**PROSPER ZABINI, 1924-1961**_

Il regarda à nouveau la photo puis, il la reposa délicatement sur la table et sortit de son bureau à toute vitesse.

-Snapple, qui a posé cette enveloppe dans mon Bureau ? Demanda Maugrey en s'adressant a un Auror qui faisait facilement deux têtes de plus que lui.

-J'sais pas, Chef ! Le courrier est pas encore passé donc je peut pas vous répondre, répondit l'Auror.

Voyant la mine ahurie de son supérieur, Snapple se leva puis, il s'approcha de lui.

-Ça va, Chef ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

-Réunis tout le monde, Snapple, on a du nouveau !


	19. Réunion

_**Chapitre 19 :**_

Quelques minutes après la découverte de la photo de Zabini, le Bureau des Aurors grouillait de monde, et une grande table en bois avait été dressée dans un coin, autour de laquelle une dizaine d'Aurors étaient assis.

En tant que sous-chef, Maugrey était debout au bout de la table et, étant donné l'importance de la réunion plusieurs photocopies de la photo avaient été faites, et tout le monde en avait une.

Derrière eux, ils avaient placardé sur un mur le peu de choses qu'ils savaient sur les Mangemorts, à savoir le nom de ceux qu'ils avaient arrêtés ou tués, la chronologie de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur apparition, les quelques rumeurs qui circulaient à leurs sujets, et d'autres informations diverses.

-Bon, vous savez pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici alors pas la peine que je me répète, déclara Maugrey. Vous avez entre les mains la preuve que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous battre contre ses pourritures de Mangemorts, mais celui ou celle qui a fait ça semble avoir un train d'avance sur nous. Le patron m'a demandé que nous nous occupions de cette affaire en priorité, alors on va pas perdre de temps et commencer dés maintenant. Je veux que nous décortiquions cette photo, et que nous examinions tous les éléments qui nous sont offerts. Oui Kellen, t'as une question ?

Un Auror aux cheveux bruns coiffés en brosse se leva.

-Ouais, on cherche quoi au juste, patron ? Après tout, on a pas besoin de savoir qui est la victime vu que c'est déjà écrit derrière...

-On cherche à savoir qui a fait ça, tout simplement. Certes il s'agit de quelqu'un qui a l'air d'être de notre côté, mais il serait utile de savoir de qui il s'agit pour qu'il puisse nous aider à coincer ces types.

Maugrey se dirigea vers le tableau qui se trouvait derrière lui puis, il y fixa d'un coup de baguette une feuille de parchemin vierge.

-Bon, voilà comment on va procéder : on va former des équipes de deux pour être plus efficaces, décida l'Auror. Kellen et Hammersmith, vous emmènerez cette photo au labo, et vous en ferez des agrandissements pour tout le monde. Les Steinius, vous allez me faire une analyse complète de cette photo. Je veut savoir d'où elle provient et avec quel type d'appareil elle a été prise. Tirebois et Barrett, je veux absolument tout savoir sur ce Prosper Zabini. Allez demander au service d'archives et dîtes leur que c'est urgent. N'hésitez pas à aller interroger ces proches pour savoir depuis quand ils sont sans nouvelles de lui. Snapple et Carlson, je veut que vous me disiez où a été prise cette photo et enfin, Jenkins et Steamboat, je veut tout savoir sur ce poignard. Allez questionner des armureries si il le faut mais je veut savoir d'où il peut provenir. Allez, au boulot tout le monde, j'attends vos rapports pour ce soir ! Les autres, reprenez vos surveillances habituelles et tendez bien l'oreille ! Vigilance constante les amis !

Dés qu'il eut fini de dicter ces ordres, tous les Aurors se levèrent puis, ils allèrent vaquer à leurs missions respectives. Quant à Maugrey, il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes puis, il se tourna vers le tableau derrière lui, et vit que toutes les équipes qu'il avait formé s'étaient inscrites toutes seules dessus. Il resta alors à regarder toutes les informations sans rien dire puis, il retourna dans son Bureau.

Il passa les deux heures suivantes à relire les dossiers sur les précédents Mangemorts dont ils s'étaient occupés, mais il ne trouva aucune traces d'un dénommé Prosper Zabini. En fin de matinée, l'Auror Kellen déposa sur son bureau un agrandissement de la photographie et, après que Maugrey lui eut ordonné d'en apporter une à chacune des équipes, Maugrey l'examina de plus près, tout en prenant quelques notes sur un vieux calepin.

Après la pause du déjeuner, l'après-midi passa à toute vitesse, et Maugrey passa tout son temps à relire des rapports de missions à la recherche d'indices ainsi qu'à recevoir des collègues pour parler d'affaires diverses.

Lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, il entendit ses équipes revenir de leurs missions et, avant d'aller les voir, il décida de leur laisser quelques minutes supplémentaires pour préparer efficacement leur réunion.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il s'empara de ses quelques notes ainsi que de son calepin, et il sortit de son bureau.

Il régnait dans la pièce principale une ambiance pesante, et tous les boxes étaient occupés par minimum deux personnes qui, lorsqu'ils virent Maugrey apparaître, se dépêchèrent de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, conscients qu'il allait bientôt avoir besoin d'eux.

-R ÉUNION ! Ordonna Maugrey d'une voix rauque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à nouveau tous réunis autour de la grande table, et plusieurs feuilles et dossiers étaient éparpillés devant eux.

Maugrey balaya rapidement le tour de la table du regard puis, voyant que tous ces hommes avaient l'air exténués par cette journée, il se sentit fier d'eux et décida de commencer vite.

-Je suis conscient que cette journée n'a pas du être de tout repos pour vous donc, afin de vous libérez dans les plus brefs délais, on va essayer de faire vite. Je vous aurais volontiers dit que tout cela pouvait attendre jusqu'à demain mais le patron veut un rapport complet avant la tombée de la nuit alors on peut commencer. Tirebois et Barrett, on vous écoute, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce Zabini ? Inutile de rentrer dans les détails, dîtes juste les grosses lignes, demanda Maugrey.

Les deux Aurors se levèrent puis, Barrett, un homme aux grands yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns coiffés courts, déposa un dossier devant leur chef, avant de prendre la parole.

-Prosper Zabini, 33 ans, marié à Tatiana Zabini, domiciliant dans un petit village Sorcier, non loin de Londres. Après ses études à Poudlard chez les Serpentards, Prosper a rapidement trouvé un poste sur un chantier de Volavoiles, sur lequel il était chargé de la construction des véhicules. Père d'un petit garçon de 10 ans, Prosper était un homme qui avait peu d'amis, au tempérament parfois un peu sanguin et qui aimait sa famille plus que tout. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune traces de lui dans les archives de la Police, donc il n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec l'autorité, du moins à notre connaissance, raconta l'Auror.

-Vous avez essayé de joindre son patron ? Demanda Maugrey en prenant quelques notes.

-Nous sommes allés le voir directement oui. Zabini faisait peu parler de lui au travail,il ne parlait à personne et se contentait juste de faire ce qu'on lui disait sans broncher. Impossible de se douter une seule seconde de sa double vie, c'était le prototype même du Sorcier banal que l'on voit une fois et qu'on oublie aussitôt.

-Avez-vous fait des recherches sur ces ancêtres ? Histoire de voir si il n'aurait pas été influencé par eux...

-Ouais, chef. Les Zabini étaient une puissante famille qui, il y a une centaine d'années, faisaient d'étranges expériences sur des animaux en tous genres. Certains ont fini en prison pour ça, et d'autres ont été recherchés mais jamais retrouvés.

-Intéressant tout ça. Et son épouse, vous l'avez interrogé ?

-Oui, mais elle ne nous a pas apprit grand chose de nouveau, à part qu'elle était sans nouvelles de lui depuis hier matin, et qu'elle a été tellement sous le choc d'apprendre la nouvelle qu'on a du l'escorter à Sainte-Mangouste car elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de nous insulter.

-Ça concorde avec ce qu'a dit son patron ?

-Ouais, il ne l'a pas vu non plus depuis hier...

-Parfait, merci les gars, je lirais ce dossier plus attentivement dés demain et je vous dirais ce que j'en pense. Les Steinius, on vous écoute, qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur cette photo ?

L'un des jumeaux fit glisser un rapport vers Maugrey qui l'ouvrit aussitôt pour en feuiller le contenu.

-On a d'abord eu du mal à trouver un spécialiste pour nous aider et, finalement, on en a trouvé un sur le Chemin de Traverse qui a été assez formel dans ces résultats. Cette photo a été prise avec un appareil Moldu, appelé _polaroid_. Après quelques tests effectués sur l'encre avec du matériel spécial, il en a déduit que la photo a été prise hier en fin de soirée, et qu'elle n'a subit aucun traitement magique avant d'être mise dans cette enveloppe, déclara Gore Steinius.

-A-t-il pu vous dire le modèle exact de l'appareil ?

-Hélas non, chez les Moldus, beaucoup de modèles se ressemblent donc impossible de pouvoir savoir ça, chef...

-OK, donc à part savoir que ce type se joue de nous en se servant de trucs Moldus, on est pas plus avancés, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai bien peur oui, chef...

-Pas d'votre faute les gars, vous y êtes pour rien. On sait quoi sur les lieux du crime, Snapple et Carlson ? Vous avez trouvé quelque-chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Maugrey en tournant une page de son calepin pour prendre de nouvelles notes.

-Grâce aux agrandissements fournis par nos deux compères, on a trouvé quelques trucs, ouais, répondit Carlson, un Sorcier avec une petite moustache et un long bouc qui finissait avec une petite tresse. Premièrement, on peut remarquer dans l'arrière plan qu'il semble y avoir plusieurs chaises et tables situées derrière le cadavre. Peut-être un bar ou un restaurant, impossible d'en savoir plus vu qu'il n'y a aucune indications ou logos dessus. Ensuite par la fenêtre à gauche, on peut apercevoir le bout d'une enseigne mais la qualité est bien trop mauvaise pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus. Nous avons essayé avec plusieurs Sortilèges de Zoomage et d'Agrandissement mais c'était toujours pareil. Tout ce que cela veut dire c'est que ce bar ou ce restaurant en question donne peut-être sur une rue commerciale, sans doute assez sombre car, si la photo a bien été prise en début de soirée comme nous l'a dit Gore, on peut remarquer qu'il n'y a aucune source de lumière apparente à l'extérieur.

-OK messieurs, avez-vous comparé tout ça avec les derniers rapports de planques de vos collègues ? Interrogea Maugrey.

-Je m'en suis occupé oui mais, hélas, cette description correspond à beaucoup d'endroits et, d'après tout ce que j'ai pu lire, il n'y a rien eu de suspect à déclarer dernièrement.

-Même dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

-Oui, chef, même dans l'Allée des Embrumes...

-Donc pour résumer, on recherche un bar ou un restaurant qui serait situé dans une rue commerciale peu éclairée, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça ouais, désolé mais la personne qui a prit cette photo ne nous a pas laissé beaucoup d'indices, déclara Carlson.

-J'avais cru remarquer, effectivement. Et pour l'arme, on sait quoi ?

-Eh bien... pas grand chose, répondit Steamboat en réajustant ses lunettes pour lire ses notes. L'armurier que nous avons contacté nous a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une dague en argent, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et simple à se procurer. Aucune gravures ou emblèmes de visible dessus. Des armes comme celle-ci se vendent par centaines chaque jours, aussi bien pour les collectionneurs que pour les amateurs d'armes en tous genres, ou même les pires crapules avides de cruauté. On pourrait interroger tous ceux qui en ont acheté une dernièrement mais cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps pour pas grand chose, j'en ai peur...

Maugrey nota tout ça sur son calepin puis, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il attrapa tous les dossiers qui lui étaient destinés et les empila devant lui.

-Merci à vous tous, vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot et vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Je suis sûr qu'avec tout ça, on va réussir à coincer celui ou celle qui a fait ça rapidement. Je lirais tous vos dossiers demain et je vous dirais ce que j'en pense. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous avez eu une journée chargée alors rentrez chez vous et profitez de ce week-end pour vous reposer. Les jours à venir risquent d'être riches en émotions si jamais ce tueur de Mangemorts fait encore parler de lui.

Aussitôt, tous les Aurors présents autour de la table rassemblèrent leurs dossiers puis, ils s'en allèrent dans leur boxes pour ranger leurs affaires.

Maugrey, quant à lui, quitta la pièce puis, il s'engagea dans un couloir adjacent avant de s'arrêter devant une porte à laquelle il frappa.

-Entrez, fit une voix à l'intérieur.

Maugrey poussa la porte puis, il arriva dans une pièce composée de plusieurs armoires débordantes de papiers, de quelques tableaux fixés aux murs et d'un modeste bureau sur lequel s'amassaient plusieurs piles de dossiers.

Thor Sheppard, l'actuel Chef du Bureau des Aurors, était assis derrière le bureau, occupé à lire un parchemin à l'aide d'un monocle et, lorsqu'il vit entrer Maugrey, il posa tout devant lui.

-Alastor, je vous attendais, déclara Sheppard.

Maugrey s'avança vers lui puis, après avoir fait apparaître un fauteuil d'un simple coup de baguette, il s'assit face à son patron.

-Je vous sers quelque-chose ? Un petit remontant ne vous ferait pas de mal après une journée comme celle-ci, proposa Sheppard.

-Volontiers, patron.

Sheppard se leva puis, il se dirigea vers une armoire derrière et en ressortit deux verres et une bouteille qu'il posa sur le bureau.

-Alors Alastor, dîtes-moi tout, je vous écoute.

Maugrey passa les cinq minutes suivantes à résumer ce que ces hommes lui avaient apprit et, lorsqu'il eut terminé, Sheppard s'appuya plus confortablement sur le fauteuil avant de se frotter le menton.

-Et vous Alastor, qu'en pensez-vous ? À qui avons-nous à faire d'après vous ?

-Quelqu'un de suffisamment malin et téméraire pour oser nous narguer en déposant cette photo dans mon bureau. Assez doué aussi pour passer le poste de sécurité dans le hall sans se faire remarquer. Si vous voulez vraiment mon avis patron, je ne pense pas que celui ou celle qui a fait ça soit un amateur, déclara Maugrey.

-Je n'en doute pas mais j'imagine que vous mettrez tous les moyens que vous avez à votre disposition pour découvrir de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment, patron. Mes gars et moi, on va s'en occuper.

-Parfait, Alastor. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps dans ce cas la, et merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour votre enquête, faîtes-le moi savoir. Je passerais vous voir lundi prochain pour savoir où vous en êtes.

Maugrey répondit d'un signe de tête puis, il se leva et quitta la pièce.

En passant par le Quartier Général des Aurors, il passa par son bureau pour chercher quelques dossiers sur lesquels il pourrait travailler ce week-end puis, en repassant par la grande pièce remplie de boxes, il croisa l'Auror Carlson qui était occupé à recopier des informations qui étaient notées sur les tableaux.

-Pas encore parti ? Demanda Maugrey.

-Non chef, je note tout ça pour pouvoir tout potasser ce week-end, répondit Carlson.

-Généralement le week-end Carlson, c'est fait pour se reposer tu sais ? Faut savoir faire la part des choses des fois, rappela Maugrey en souriant.

-Je sais chef, mais ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'allez pas faire la même chose, on vous connait par cœur avec les gars vous savez, répliqua Carlson en notant quelques lignes sur un parchemin.

Maugrey ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis, il mit une tape sur l'épaule de son collègue et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Chef ?

-Oui ? Répondit Maugrey en se retournant.

-Pourquoi on devrait retrouver celui qui a fait ça après tout ? Ça serait pas plus simple de le laisser faire sans rien dire ? Après tout, si il fait tout le sale boulot à notre place, c'est pas plus mal comme ça non ? Demanda Carlson en triturant machinalement son bouc qui finissait avec une tresse.

Maugrey le regarda pendant quelques secondes pour voir si il était sérieux puis, connaissant son humour pince-sans-rire et son cynisme légendaire, il lui sourit.

-La nuit porte conseil, Carlson, alors bon week-end. On en reparlera lundi avec tout le monde, si tu veux.

-Pas de problèmes, chef.


	20. Vengeance

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

Dés que les Mangemorts apprirent qu'un des leurs avaient été abattu par un inconnu, une réunion fut organisée dans la cabane de Crabbe, et une bonne moitié des Mages Noirs s'y retrouvèrent.

La veille au soir, Donovan et Murdoc étaient retournés au bar de Luke Gontramp afin d'aller y chercher le cadavre de Zabini puis, une fois la nuit tombée, ils étaient allés l'enterrer au fin fond d'une Forêt Moldue, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Aujourd'hui, réunis dans cette petite cabane aux murs confinés, ils arboraient tous un visage affecté par ce qui venait de se passer et, étant donné qu'ils n'avait pas pu contacter leur Maître car ils étaient sans nouvelles de lui depuis quelques jours, c'est Avery et Dolohov qui furent choisis pour diriger cette réunion. Ainsi, ils se trouvaient tous les deux debout devant un grand drap noir sur lequel était représenté la Marque des Ténèbres tandis que leurs semblables se trouvaient assis devant eux.

-Ce qui est arrivé à Zabini est horrible, et nous sommes ici pour trouver une solution à ce problème, commença Avery. Je sais que vous voulez tous la tête de cette pourriture de Nichols afin de votre notre ami mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il veut lui aussi. Il veut nous pousser à bout pour pouvoir ensuite nous surprendre au moment le plus opportun.

-D'après ce que nous savons grâce aux dires de Gontramp, poursuivit Dolohov, ce Nichols a l'air d'être un coriace, et il nous l'a rapidement prouvé en tuant ce pauvre Zabini quasiment sous le nez de Montague. C'est un nouvel ennemi qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère car il a l'air rusé, dangereux et sacrément tête brûlée pour oser s'en prendre à l'un des nôtres.

-Sait-on à quoi il ressemble ? Demanda la voix de Goyle.

-Vaguement oui, Gontramp nous l'a décrit mais je pense qu'il est assez malin pour ne pas qu'on puisse le reconnaître, même avec ce que l'on sait sur lui, répondit Avery.

-Dans ce cas la, on est pas plus avancés pour coincer cette vermine, grogna Goyle.

Derrière lui, un autre Mangemort leva la main.

-Oui, Donovan ?

-Le Maître est-il au courant de ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda le Mangemort.

-Étant donné que nous n'avons aucun moyens de le contacter, nous supposons que oui.

-Dans ce cas la, pourquoi c'est vous qui dirigez cette réunion, hein ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu que le Maître vous y autorise ? S'étonna le Mangemort.

-Euh... laisse moi réfléchir deux secondes Donovan tu veux ? Ah oui, voilà, car l'un des nôtres s'est fait tué et car il est urgent que nous retrouvions son assassin pour lui faire la peau, voilà pourquoi. Et aussi car Dolohov et moi faisons parti des plus anciens partisans du Maître, donc il est normal que ce droit nous soit revenu. Si tu es pas d'accord avec ça, Hector, on peut aller dehors pour en discuter, tu crois pas ? Répliqua Avery d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

Donovan resta quelques secondes sans rien dire puis, il se rassit.

-Et tant qu'on y est, continua Avery sur le même ton, il y en a t-il d'autres parmi vous qui pensent que Dolohov et moi n'avons pas le droit de diriger cette réunion ? Si c'est le cas, qu'ils se dénoncent car ils n'ont strictement rien à faire ici, et il est encore temps pour eux de quitter les lieux si notre présence les dérange.

Un nouveau silence glacial parcourut l'assemblée de Mages Noirs, et Donovan sentit la plupart des regards se tourner dans sa direction, comme si ils s'attendaient à le voir se lever pour quitter la pièce.

-Me voilà rassuré, grogna Avery en se craquant les os de ses mains.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, hein ? En plus de devoir éviter les Aurors, on va devoir un fou furieux qui en a apparemment après nous, et qu'à l'air drôlement malin, c'est ça ? Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! S'exclama Montague.

-Je sais, Montague, il faudra juste être un peu plus prudent que d'habitude, comme nous l'a apprit notre Maître, répondit Dolohov.

-Allons-nous prévenir ceux qui n'ont pas pu être la aujourd'hui qu'un nouvel ennemi en a après nous ?

S'étant attendu à cette question, Dolohov passa une main dans ces cheveux avant de répondre.

-Étant donné que je ne pense pas que les Aurors soient au courant de cet incident, ça ne sera pas la peine non, inutile de les affoler et de leur faire peur.

-Au contraire, contredit Donovan, leur cacher une telle attaque ferait d'eux des proies faciles. Si on ne leur dit rien, ils auront beaucoup plus de chance de se faire tuer par le premier venu. Hors, si on les met au courant maintenant, ils se méfierons et peut-être même qu'ils se cacherons pour essayer de rester vivants.

-Peut-être oui, mais rappelle toi Donovan que ceux qui ne sont pas la, ce sont des Mangemorts en phases de formation et, si nous les avertissons, ils risqueraient de se faire remarquer à force de vouloir rester trop discrets. Ce ne sont encore que des débutants, et ils ne sont pas prêts à subir une telle pression. Je ne veut pas les sacrifier en les mettant aussi rapidement dans le secret, dit Dolohov.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que les Aurors ne sont pas au courant ? Demanda la voix suave d'un Mangemort qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce.

-Car ce Nichols a l'air d'être le genre de type à vouloir mener sa petite guérilla tout seul, voilà pourquoi. Prévenir les Aurors risquerait de le troubler dans ses démarches de recherche, et il nous veut que pour lui, du moins j'en ai l'impression. Je doute qu'il veuille marcher sur les plates-bandes de Maugrey et son équipe.

-Et si tu te trompais, Avery ? Et si, au contraire, ce type travaillait avec les Aurors, hein ? Peut-être qu'il essaye de nous faire croire qu'il est seul afin de tenter de nous faire peur, fit Murdoc.

-Ça expliquerait comment il a sur que le bar de Gontramp était surveillé, rajouta Donovan en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

-C'est une possibilité, oui, mais j'en doute fortement. Ceci-dit, l'avenir nous le dira alors inutile de nous jeter dans des déductions à deux mornilles pour le moment, trancha Avery.

-Et cela ne répond pas à notre question : on prévient les autres, oui ou merde ? Redemanda Montague.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle puis, une voix féminine retentit.

-On pourrait voter...

Avery se tourna alors vers une femme aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés, au visage blafard et aux fines lèvres.

-Pardon, Parkinson ?

-Ouais, on pourrait voter, répéta la femme. Même si j'ai strictement rien à redire contre le fait que ça soit vous qui dirigiez cette réunion, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait à vous de décider ça, déclara la femme d'une voix froide.

-Peut-être car...

-Je sais que ce tu vas dire, Davis, et je le répète : j'ai suffisamment de respect envers vous et votre travail pour vous faire totalement confiance quand à la direction de cette réunion. Seulement voilà le truc, on parle de l'avenir d'une partie des nôtres la et, même si il s'agit de jeunes débutants, je pense que c'est notre devoir de choisir tous ensemble ce qui peut-être juste pour eux ou pas, et surtout pour leur sécurité.

Avery la toisa du regard pendant quelques secondes d'un air furieux puis, il se tourna vers Dolohov.

-Je crois qu'elle a plutôt raison mon vieux, avoua ce dernier.

-Très bien, dans ce cas la, si tout le monde est d'accord avec _mademoiselle _Parkinson, alors on a qu'à voter. Ceux qui pensent qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avertir les autres, levez la main, ordonna Avery en levant aussitôt la sienne.

Trois Mangemorts dans l'assemblée l'imitèrent et, même si il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre pour le résultat, Avery poursuivit d'un air blasé.

-OK, maintenant, ceux qui pensent qu'il faut les avertir et ça, à leurs risques et périls ?

Toutes les autres mains se levèrent et, voyant ça, Avery ne put s'empêcher de poussé un soupir.

-Bien, puisque c'est ce que _vous _avez décidé, alors soit. Donovan et Parkinson, puisque c'est votre idée, je vous laisse vous en charger, d'accord ? Ce sera aussi à vous d'assumer cette erreur si jamais il leur arrivait quelque-chose.

Les deux Mangemorts hochèrent la tête en guise d'approbation.

-Bon maintenant, étape suivante : comment retrouver ce Nichols et lui faire la peau ? Si vous avez des propositions à nous faire, on vous écoute, fit Dolohov.

-On pourrait se renseigner auprès de nos espions sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour voir si ils ont déjà eut affaire à lui, proposa Goyle.

-Pas de problèmes ouais, tu auras qu'à t'en charger avec Crabbe, si le cœur vous en dit.

-On s'en occupera ouais, avec plaisir. Faut coincer ce pourri avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Goyle en se tapant la paume de la main avec son poing.

-On pourrait aussi demander à Abraxas Malefoy de nous trouver des informations sur ce type. Avec ses relations au Ministère et tout le pognon qui coule dans ses veines, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, poursuivit Rosier.

-Je doute qu'il acceptera de collaborer. Il a trop peur de se mettre en danger pour ça, fit Dolohov.

-Et si on lui kidnappait sa saloperie de mioche, peut-être qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois non ? Proposa Montague.

-Personne ne touche à Lucius, il est trop précieux aux yeux du Maître pour ça, trancha Avery.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car le Maître est persuadé que d'ici quelques années, Lucius fera un Mangemort exemplaire alors t'es gentil mon vieux mais si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec lui, tu le laisses tranquille, pigé ? Menaça Avery.

Voyant qu'il n'avait apparemment pas son mot à dire, Montague poussa un grognement et se rassit.

-En revanche, étant donné que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur Malefoy, il faut que l'un d'entre vous aille au Service des Archives pour essayer de trouver un maximum d'informations sur ce type, décida Avery.

-Devons-nous te rappeler que ce Service est disponible uniquement aux employés du Ministère, sans compter le fait que pour s'y rendre, une autorisation des Aurors est la plupart du temps demandée ? Demanda Murdoc ?

-Et alors, Pasha ? Le Maître ne t'as t-il pas apprit à surmonter ce genre de problème ? Répliqua Avery.

-Bien sûr que si, mais je...

-Dans ce cas la, je te confie cette mission à toi et à Rosier. Débrouillez-vous pour la mener à bien car nous comptons sur vous pour nous apporter un maximum d'informations sur ce Nichols. On se donne rendez-vous ici demain à la même heure pour faire le point. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Tous les Mangemorts se levèrent aussitôt et, après avoir salué Avery et Dolohov d'un signe de tête, ils quittèrent la cabane silencieusement.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Avery se laissa choir sur une chaise puis, il poussa un grand soupir avant de se frotter le visage d'un geste nerveux.

-Vivement que le Maître revienne, je n'ai ni les épaules, ni le tempérament nécessaire pour diriger ce genre de réunion, grogna-t-il.

-Je trouve pourtant qu'on s'en est plutôt pas mal tirés si tu veux mon avis, avoua Dolohov.

-Peut-être ouais, mais je n'aime pas me faire marcher sur les pieds par Murdoc ou encore Montague. On est la depuis plus longtemps qu'eux et ils osent se permettre de nous dire quoi faire et ça, ça me rend dingue !

-Heureusement que tu as du répondant, lança Dolohov en souriant.

Avery lui répondit par un nouveau grognement puis, après avoir éteint les lampes d'un geste de baguette, la pénombre envahit la petite pièce et ils sortirent dehors après avoir lancé des Sortilèges de Protection sur la porte.

– – – – – – – – – –

Dés le lendemain, les Mangemorts se retrouvèrent à nouveau au même endroit et, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Dolohov prit la parole.

-Crabbe et Goyle : on vous écoute, c'est à vous de commencer. Que vous-ont dit nos espions sur l'Allée des Embrumes ?

-Pas grand chose, répondit un des deux concernés en se levant. On leur a décrit rapidement à quoi ressemble ce Nichols et ils ont affirmé l'avoir déjà vu dans le coin mais ils n'ont jamais eu affaire à lui directement.

-D'accord, donc pas grand chose d'intéressant de ce côté là, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ça ouais, mais ils nous ont dit qu'ils nous préviendraient immédiatement si jamais il réapparaissait dans les jours à venir.

-Très bien, merci les gars. Et vous, Murdoc et Rosier ? Étant donné le peu de choses rapportées par Crabbe et Goyle, on compte sur vous pour nous surprendre maintenant.

Les deux Mangemorts se levèrent puis, ils s'avancèrent d'un pas en direction de l'estrade.

-On a réussi à s'infiltrer au Service des Archives mais ça n'a pas été une simple affaire. Enfin bref, on a pas grand chose non plus à vous dévoiler sur ce type, raconta Murdoc.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez faillit à votre mission ? S'insurgea Avery.

-Non mon vieux, loin de là. Le dossier de Nichols a disparut du Service, comme si quelqu'un l'avait enlevé et ne l'avait jamais remit à sa place.

-Ou plutôt comme si quelqu'un l'avait tout simplement... _volé_, rectifia Murdoc.

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous revenez les mains vides, c'est bien ça ? Interrogea Avery d'un ton menaçant.

-Oh que non, bien au contraire.

Rosier sortit alors une feuille de parchemin de sa poche puis, après avoir l'avoir déplié, il la tendit à Avery qui lui arracha des mains.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda ce dernier avant de prendre la peine de lire ce qui se trouvait dessus.

-Ça, c'est une partie du registre du Service. C'est dessus qu'est noté toutes les demandes de dossiers d'archivage. Par exemple si un Auror a besoin du dossier d'un dangereux criminel, il le note sur cette feuille et le responsable du Service en prend connaissance avant de lui fournir le document en question, expliqua Rosier.

-Et à quoi ça nous sert d'avoir ça ?

-Lis jusqu'au bout, tu vas vite comprendre.

Avery lut alors la feuille de haut en bas en commençant par la colonne « matricule » et, après avoir lu plusieurs noms de Sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas, un autre lui sauta aux yeux : celui de Prosper Zabini.

-Zabini ? Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il en savoir plus sur lui, hein ? S'étonna le Mangemort.

Rosier lui fit signe de poursuivre la lecture et, lorsque Avery vit le nom qui se trouvait juste en face, dans la colonne « destinataire », il fronça les sourcils.

-Tirebois ? Mais c'est...

-Un Auror oui, effectivement. Et la date de demande de renseignements correspond à hier, c'est à dire le lendemain de la mort de Zabini, ce qui veut dire...

-...que les Aurors sont au courant de sa mort, finit Dolohov.

Cette déclaration marqua un nouveau silence dans l'assemblée puis, après avoir lu et relu le nom de leur défunt camarade, Avery roula la feuille en boule et la balança dans un coin de la cabane.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Comment auraient-ils pu être mis au courant ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Je pense que Nichols les a prévenu, tout simplement, répondit Rosier. Il doit vouloir les narguer en leur montrant qu'il a une longueur d'avance sur eux.

-Du coup, les Aurors sont certainement eux aussi à sa recherche, donc il faut que nous l'attrapions avant eux pour pouvoir lui faire la peau, fit Murdoc.

-Du calme, Pasha, il faut mesurer les risques que cela peut nous coûter d'empiéter sur une enquête des Aurors. C'est le meilleur moyen de s'attirer leurs foudres alors nous devrions mieux nous méfier d'eux, répliqua Avery.

-Je refuse de laisser l'assassin de Zabini en liberté. La seule chose qu'il mérite c'est la mort, et je refuse que ça soit les Aurors qui s'en chargent à notre place, cracha Murdoc d'un air dégouté.

-Je sais bien oui, mais je...

Brusquement, Avery fut interrompu par la porte de la cabane qui s'ouvrit à la volée, et dans l'encadrement se tenait Lord Voldemort, vêtu d'une robe noire qui épousait la forme du vent, et d'une capuche qui lui recouvrait la tête, lui donnant un air encore plus inquiétant.

Lorsqu'ils le virent, les Mangemorts se levèrent aussitôt et se tinrent droits, comme des militaires attendant que leur supérieur leur dicte des ordres.

Le puissant Mage Noir passa alors à côté d'eux puis, après s'être arrêté quelques secondes pour les regarder, il monta sur la petite estrade, prenant ainsi la place de Avery et Dolohov qui restèrent debout à ces côtés.

-Fidèles Mangemorts, je suis heureux de vous retrouver.

Il leur fit alors signe de s'asseoir et, une fois que ce fut fait, les deux Mangemorts qui se trouvaient toujours près de lui firent de même.

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins : je vous ai entendu, et je sais déjà tout à propos de cette histoire. Ce Ronan Nichols représente une menace à vos yeux, certes, mais pas aux miens. Je sais qu'il vous fait peur car il a abattu froidement Zabini sans donner de raisons mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il recherche avant tout : vous faire peur afin de vous déstabiliser. Il pense que, maintenant qu'il a réussi à abattre un des nôtres, vous n'oserez plus vous montrer au grand jour, de peur de le rencontrer au coin d'une rue.

Voldemort s'arrêta puis, il descendit de l'estrade et se mit à faire les cents pas devant ces fidèles.

-Mais il se trompe, fidèles Mangemorts, et vous allez lui montrer. Et pour ça, il va falloir frapper très fort là où ça fait mal, vous voyez où je veut en venir ?

-Non, Maître, mais nous ferons ce que vous nous dîtes de faire, répondit Avery.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas la, écoutez-moi, voilà ce que vous allez faire.


	21. Règlement de comptes

_**Chapitre 21 :**_

Aujourd'hui, alors que quelques nuages emplissait le ciel gris de Londres, la partie Moldus de cette ville était remplie de touristes et de riverains qui marchaient gaiement dans les rues, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour rentrer dans des magasins ou même pour aller discuter autour d'une tasse de thé dans un des nombreux cafés de la ville.

Dans cette foule de gens, trois silhouettes habillées tout en noir marchaient silencieusement, attirant souvent le regard des gens qui se demandaient pourquoi ils portaient tous les trois les mêmes habits, et surtout pourquoi ils avait l'air si dégoûtés de se trouver ici, comme si la présence de toutes ses personnes autour d'eux les écœurait.

Ces trois personnes en question étaient en réalité Avery, Mulciber et Donovan, et il s'agissait de la première fois pour eux qu'ils se rendaient ainsi dans ce quartier de Moldus à visage découvert, bien qu'il était évident qu'ils ne risquaient rien ici étant donné que personne ne les connaissait.

Après avoir traversé quelques petites rues peu fréquentées, ils débouchèrent dans une grande rue commerciale remplie d'enseignes en tous genres et, après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent face à une grande brasserie avec une véranda qui donnait sur l'extérieur et une grande salle éclairée par quelques lampes fixées aux murs.

A cette heure de la journée, quelques personnes étaient assis à des tables et sirotaient de grandes tasses fumantes tandis que d'autres, accoudées au grand comptoir en bois, lisaient le journal, tout en s'échangeant de temps en temps des nouvelles croustillantes.

Lorsque les trois Mangemorts firent irruption dans le bar, ils dévisagèrent rapidement les occupants puis, sans adresser la parole au barman, ils passèrent devant le comptoir et allèrent s'installer à une table dans le fond de la salle.

-Je déteste être ici, grogna Donovan en s'asseyant.

-T'es pas le seul. Heureusement qu'on en a pas pour longtemps : on boit un coup, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et on se tire d'ici, comme nous l'a ordonné le Maître, rappela Avery.

Un serveur muni d'un bloc-notes et vêtu d'une chemise noire ainsi que d'un tablier blanc apparut soudainement.

-Messieurs bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Ça dépend, tu nous proposes quoi l'ami ? Renchérit Mulciber.

Surpris par cette question et surtout par le ton employé par le Mangemort, le serveur perdit ses moyens pendant quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre.

-Eh bien, ça peut être des boissons chaudes comme un café, un thé ou même un chocolat, ou alors de quoi se rafraîchir comme une bonne pinte de bière brassée par le gérant du bar en personne.

-T'as qu'à nous en mettre trois comme ça, décida Mulciber en esquivant une grimace de dégoût lorsque son regard croisa celui du serveur.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis, après avoir noté ça sur son calepin, il disparut vers le comptoir.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant d'une main un plateau sur lequel reposaient trois verres débordant de mousse et, après les avoir remit aux trois Mangemorts, il retourna à nouveau derrière son comptoir.

-Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour un Whisky Pur Feu à la place de ce truc, ronchonna Mulciber en humant le contenu.

-Rien ne te force à la boire, fit Avery.

-Je sais bien oui, mais rien de tel qu'un petit remontant avant de passer à l'action non ?

Avery lui répondit en levant son verre et, après avoir fait un geste en sa direction, il en but une grande gorgée et fut aussitôt imité par ces autres camarades.

Deux minutes après, leurs verres étaient déjà vides et, voyant ça, Avery héla le serveur qui vint leur en apporter une nouvelle tournée.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils avaient bu chacun plusieurs grandes pintes et, alors que leurs réflexes commençaient à être limités et que leurs sens étaient légèrement diminués, ils décidèrent d'en boire une dernière avant de demander l'addition.

-Allez, c'est pas le tout mais on a du boulot qui nous attend ! S'exclama Mulciber dont le timbre de voix avait légèrement changé après ses grandes lampées de bière.

-Ouais, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre, rajouta Donovan.

Sur ses paroles, les trois Mangemorts se levèrent de table puis, sans même s'arrêter au comptoir pour y payer leurs consommations, ils quittèrent le bar, la démarche légèrement mal assurée.

– – – – – – – –

Lorsque la brigade d'Aurors composée de Barrett, les Steinius, Steamboat et Snapple arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'accident, ils furent aussitôt surpris par ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.

Ils avaient été appelés ici en fin de matinée car, d'après les dires des autorités locales, il s'agissait officiellement d'une fuite de gaz qui avait explosé en pleine rue commerciale de Londres, mais il s'agissait en réalité d'une couverture mise en place par le Ministère afin de ne pas inquiéter les habitants du quartier.

Toute la rue qui ressemblait désormais à un champ de bataille était balisée par de grands rubans jaunes. À gauche, quelques devantures de magasins avaient volé en éclat, répandant des morceaux de verre un peu partout sur la route et certaines des habitations et des immeubles avaient leurs façades fumantes et noires de calcination. De plus, des tas de gravats avaient volé sur les trottoirs qui semblaient avoir subi eux aussi des dégâts d'explosions et d'attaques en tous genres.

Lorsqu'ils furent proches du ruban de délimitation, deux policiers armés de mitraillettes se mirent devant eux pour les empêcher d'avancer plus loin et, voyant ça, Snapple sortit de sa poche une carte qu'il leur montra.

Aussitôt, les yeux des deux policiers s'illuminèrent pendant un bref instant puis, sans rien dire, ils se décalèrent sur la droite et soulevèrent le ruban pour les laisser passer.

Snapple les remercia d'un signe de tête puis, suivit de ces quatre autres collègues, ils franchirent le barrage et s'avancèrent dans la rue.

À peine eurent-ils franchit quelques mètres qu'un homme au visage dégarni et aux sourcils broussailleux vêtu d'un long imperméable beige vint à leur rencontre.

-Salut les gars, on dirait que la police ne vous a pas trop posé de problèmes ! Lança t-il.

-On s'attendait surtout à voir davantage de policiers, répliqua Barrett.

-Oh, il y en avait beaucoup plus au début mais, étant donné qu'ils ne pourront nous être d'aucune utilités, nous les avons forcés à réduire les effectifs, expliqua Fallins. Nous avons également fait évacuer tous les Moldus sur un périmètre de trois pâtés de maisons.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ici, demanda Snapple. Ça ressemble à tout sauf à une explosion au gaz.

-Tu crois pas si bien dire mon vieux. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois quelque-chose comme ça, grogna Fallins dont la voix était devenue soudainement plus chevrotante.

Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin sur cette rue qui ressemblait maintenant à des ruines et, après avoir tourné à droite, ils virent plusieurs corps allongés sur le sol et recouverts de draps blancs maculés le sang tandis qu'autour d'eux, plusieurs personnes coiffés de hauts-de-forme s'affairaient à prendre des photos des cadavres.

-Combien de victimes ? Demanda Steamboat en s'essuyant le front avec un mouchoir.

-Six, répondit Fallins. Deux femmes, trois hommes et un gamin de quinze ans.

-Comment ont-ils été tués ? Interrogea Snapple qui n'osait pas regarder les cadavres car il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir.

-Deux ont été tués par un Sortilège de la Mort et pour les autres, nous ne l'avons pas encore déterminé. Sans doute des Maléfices d'Incision et d'Explosions mais nous ne pouvons rien garantir. Mais ce n'est pas tout...

Avant qu'ils aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Fallins poursuivit son chemin et, après être passé à côté des cadavres, ils arrivèrent devant un bar aux vitres explosées et à la devanture qui ne tenait plus que par une vis.

-C'est ici qu'a commencé l'attaque, raconta Fallins.

-Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna Barrett.

En guise de réponse, Fallins leva sa baguette vers le ciel et, lorsque les Aurors levèrent la tête, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise.

Dans le ciel gris, un énorme crâne fait de fumée verte luisait étrangement, et dans la bouche de ce dernier se trouvait un serpent qui, la bouche grande ouverte, crachait d'un air menaçant dans leur direction.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin la ? S'exclama Snapple d'un air dégoûté.

-La dernière invention de ces foutus Mangemorts. Je ne peut hélas pas encore vous dire à quoi cela sert exactement mais c'était déjà la quand nous sommes arrivés.

Sans lâcher le crâne des yeux, comme s'ils avaient peur que le serpent se mette soudainement à les attaquer, les Aurors et Fallins rentrèrent dans le bar et ils furent à nouveau choqués par le spectacle qu'ils y trouvèrent.

Alors que plusieurs tables étaient renversées et que le comptoir était, quand à lui, complètement retourné, les quelques chaises qui étaient encore en place était occupées par d'autres cadavres qui avaient leurs têtes plaquées contre la table, comme si ils dormaient profondément.

-Dix victimes supplémentaires, toutes tuées par le même Sortilège, déclara Fallins alors que les deux jumeaux Steinius faisaient le tour du bar pour examiner rapidement les corps, tout en marchant dans des débris de bouteilles en verres explosées sur le sol.

-Et vous êtes sûrs qu'il s'agit bien la de l'œuvre de Mangemorts ? Demanda Snapple en découvrant le cadavre du barman derrière le comptoir.

-Oh que oui. Suivez-moi, vous allez vite comprendre.

Les Aurors suivirent alors Fallins dans une petite allée qui longeait le bar et, après être passés devant un vieil escalier de service désaffecté et des containers débordant de sacs poubelles et d'ordures en tous genres, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'un vieil immeuble à la façade décrépie et dont quelques fenêtres étaient bloquées par des planches en bois.

Fallins frappa alors deux coups à la porte et, quelques secondes après, un homme au visage caché par une épaisse moustache leur ouvrit.

-Salut, Dave, elle est encore là ?

L'homme lui répondit par un signe de tête puis, il se décala pour laisser passer les six hommes qui se dirigèrent aussitôt dans un petit appartement aux tapisseries arrachées, au mobilier usé par le temps et éclairé par de vieilles lampes à pétrole qui faisaient répandre une odeur âcre dans la pièce.

-Tu nous emmènes ou, Fallins ? Demanda Snapple.

-Ce matin, lorsque l'attaque a eu lieu, nous avons réussi à trouver un témoin qui a assisté à toute la scène et, lorsque mon équipe et moi sommes arrivés sur les lieux, nous l'avons trouvée assise dans la ruelle. Elle était en état de choc donc nous l'avons emmené ici en attendant d'en savoir plus, raconta Fallins.

-Elle a tout vu ?

-Absolument tout oui.

-D'accord mon vieux, montre la nous.

Fallins ouvrit alors une porte qui les mena à un petit salon rempli de meubles sur lesquels des photos étaient exposées, et des fleurs commençaient à faner dans de grands vases en cristal.

Dans le fond de la pièce, à côté d'une fenêtre fermée par un vieux rideau, deux fauteuils en tweed se faisaient face, et sur l'un d'eux se trouvait une petite fille d'environs six ou sept ans aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés en deux grandes couettes et qui tenait dans ses mains un ours en peluche.

Snapple la regarda alors d'un air surpris puis, il se tourna vers Fallins qui confirma ses pensées d'un signe de tête.

-Je sais pas vraiment y faire avec les gosses, grogna-t-il.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Steamboat.

Ce dernier s'avança alors vers la petite fille qui, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, intimidé par cet inconnu.

-Bonjour, fit Steamboat en s'agenouillant devant le fauteuil pour être à sa hauteur. C'est une très belle peluche que tu as la, comment il s'appelle ?

La jeune fille fixa Steamboat de ces yeux d'un bleu profond puis, timidement elle répondit.

-Cookie, nounours s'appelle Cookie.

-En voilà un beau nom. Et toi, quel est le tien mon enfant ?

Voyant que les autres Aurors s'approchaient silencieusement, la petite fille resta sans voix.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Mes amis et moi sommes là pour te protéger, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, déclara Steamboat d'un ton apaisant.

La petite fille resta à nouveau aphone puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se décida enfin à répondre.

-Je m'appelle Carmen, monsieur.

-Enchanté, Carmen. Moi c'est Steamboat, mais tu peux m'appeler Jerry si tu veux.

Carmen lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis, elle se laissa faire lorsque Steamboat lui enleva délicatement sa peluche des mains pour la poser à ces pieds.

-Nous avons besoin de toi, Carmen. Il paraît que tu as assisté à l'attaque de ce matin. Peux-tu nous raconter ce que tu as vu ? Cela nous rendrait un grand service, tu sais.

La petite fille regarda alors intensément l'Auror puis, après avoir balayé du regard les autres hommes derrière lui, elle se décida à répondre.

-Ce matin, je suis allé en ville avec ma maman. J'aime bien y aller tôt le matin car comme ça, ça sent bon, et ma maman m'achète toujours un pain au chocolat car j'adore ça. Seulement ce matin, des gens sont sortis d'un café, et ils étaient pas gentils ! Ils faisaient apparaître du feu avec des bâtons qu'ils tenaient dans les mains, et les gens couraient dans tous les sens pour essayer de leur échapper. J'ai eu peur. Ma maman m'a dit d'aller me cacher dans un coin, et elle a disparut.

Carmen s'arrêta dans son histoire et, voyant que ces yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes, Steamboat lui prit doucement la main.

-J'ai besoin que tu continues, Carmen, s'il-te-plait.

-Quand je suis sorti de ma cachette, reprit la petite fille en étouffant un gros sanglot, j'ai appelé ma maman mais elle n'est pas venue. Je suis allé voir dans la rue pour voir si je la trouvais mais à la place, il y avait plein de gens étendus par terre, et du feu qui sortait des maisons. Vous savez où est ma maman ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes la ?

Ayant peur de connaître la réponse, Steamboat décida de ne pas répondre tout de suite.

-Les gens qui faisaient apparaître du feu, tu peux me les décrire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ils faisaient peur car ils étaient tous habillés avec de grandes robes noires, et ils avaient aussi le visage caché par des cagoules qui faisaient qu'on ne pouvaient voir que leurs yeux.

-Tu as vu combien ils étaient ? Poursuivit Steamboat.

-Oui, ils étaient trois, Monsieur.

-Parfait, Carmen, merci beaucoup pour toutes ses informations.

Steamboat voulut lui lâcher la main mais, voyant que la petite fille s'agrippait à ces longs doigts et qu'elle tremblait, il lui caressa ses longs cheveux blonds en guise de réconfort.

-Vous allez me ramener ma maman, hein ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Steamboat la fixa alors sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis, ne voulant pas lui mentir, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa petite main, lui rendit son nounours Cookie et se leva avant de s'éloigner, accompagné de ces collègues.

-On est dans la merde, lâcha Steamboat.

-Tu l'as dis mon vieux. Si les Mangemorts s'en prennent maintenant aux Moldus, on va bientôt plus savoir où donner de la tête ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça, répondit Snapple.

-On est pas assez nombreux pour poster des équipes dans les grandes villes. Le boss va encore râler si on lui redit qu'il faudrait regonfler nos effectifs, fit l'un des Steinius.

-En tout cas, il faut agir vite et, si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas pour rien si nous avons reçu la photo de Zabini quelques jours avant cette attaque, avoua Barrett.

-Tu penses qu'ils ont fait ça pour essayer de garder la tête haute face à la mort de l'un des leurs ? Demanda Fallins.

-Peut-être oui.

-Mais même si vraiment c'était le cas, ils ne sont pas censés savoir que nous avons reçus cette photo, car à part nous, personne n'est encore au courant vu que le boss n'a pas prévenu la presse, rappela Snapple.

-Crois moi, Burt, vu ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent avoir d'autres moyens pour se tenir informés de tels agissements. Ils sont suffisamment malins, organisés et rusés pour ça, déclara Barrett.

Ce dernier se tourna alors vers Carmen qui, tout en se cachant derrière son nounours, continuait de les regarder sans rien dire.

-On fait quoi d'elle ? Demanda l'Auror.

-Il faut tout de suite la mettre en sécurité. Si les Mangemorts apprennent qu'elle les a vu à l'œuvre, ils vont sûrement vouloir essayer de la supprimer, répondit Steamboat.

-Dans ce cas la, les Steinius et toi, amenez là au Quartier Général et essayez de lui trouver un foyer. Je veut que vous restiez avec elle jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est compris ? Ordonna Barrett.

-Pas de problèmes, ouais, mais si elle demande encore à voir sa mère, on fait comment ? Demanda un des deux Steinius.

-Débrouillez-vous. De toutes façons, une fois que nous aurons trouvé un logement pour elle, vous devrez en profiter pour lui modifier un peu la mémoire.

-En gros, tu veux qu'on lui efface les souvenirs de sa mère, c'est ça ?

-Les effacer, pas forcément. Vous pouvez, par exemple, lui faire croire que sa mère est morte quand elle était petite et qu'elle n'a aucun souvenirs d'elle, rectifia Barrett.

-Tu sais que j'aime pas trop faire ça, Arnold. Enlever des souvenirs à une gamine de son âge, c'est pas trop dans mes principes...

-T'as qu'à te dire que c'est pour son bien, mon vieux. Et en plus, tu sais bien qu'en tant que Moldue, peut importe son âge, nous _devons _le faire, compris ?

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Steamboat acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Quant à nous deux, Snapple, on va aller surveiller les environs pour voir si les Mangemorts sont encore dans le coin même si je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà fuit depuis longtemps et, après ça, on ira enlever cette tête de mort qui flotte dans le ciel. Fallins, tes gars et toi vous pouvez nous accompagner si vous voulez. On va laisser la Brigade magique et les autres faire leur boulot pendant ce temps la.

Steamboat se dirigea alors à nouveau vers Carmen puis, avec précaution, il la souleva et la prit dans les bras.

-On va où ? Demanda la petite fille en passant son petit bras autour du cou de l'Auror.

-Quelque-part où tu seras en sécurité, je te le promets, répondit Steamboat alors que les deux Steinius se mirent à ces côtés.

Les trois Aurors et la petite fille sortirent alors de l'appartement puis, après avoir de nouveau traversé l'allée, ils arrivèrent une nouvelle fois devant le bar, passèrent devant sans s'arrêter et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue dans laquelle les cadavres étaient recouverts de draps, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Tiens là deux minutes s'il-te-plait, Gore, je reviens, fit Steamboat en tendant Carmen à un de ces collègues.

L'Auror se dirigea ensuite vers un homme au crâne dégarni et aux oreilles décollées qui, un peu plus loin, était en train de prendre des photos de la rue.

-Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur les deux femmes qui ont été tuées ? Demanda Steamboat après avoir montré son badge d'Auror.

-Ouais, on les a pas encore identifiées. L'une d'elle semble avoir la vingtaine et l'autre est un peu plus vieille. La quarantaine, peut-être même un peu plus, répondit l'homme.

-C'est possible de la voir ?

-Si vous y tenez, répondit l'homme en grognant.

Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers un des cadavres puis, après avoir soulevé une partie du drap, Steamboat se pencha pour regarder.

Il reconnut aussitôt les mêmes joues, les même pommettes et le même regard de Carmen dans les yeux de la femme, sauf que ceux la semblaient éteints, et que son visage était figé en une expression mélangé de douleur, d'horreur et de surprise.

-Vous la connaissez ? Demanda l'homme en voyant la tête que faisait Steamboat.

-Pas moi, non...

L'Auror continua de la regarder pendant quelques secondes puis, il rabattit le drap sur le visage de la victime et se releva.

-Veillez à ce que ses personnes aient un enterrement digne de ce nom, exigea Steamboat.

-Pas de problèmes, on connait notre boulot, répondit l'homme.

Steamboat le remercia d'un signe de tête puis, il retourna auprès des Steinius et de Carmen qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

-Alors ? Demanda aussitôt Handog.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, répondit Steamboat en essayant de rester normal pour ne pas affoler la jeune fille.


End file.
